


What if I have something to say to you

by Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ultra Magnus had something to say to the Decepticon Emperor before this one tries to take his son away? And what if also the sire of said mech have his own words to share?</p><p>For Megatron, taking the mech of his dreams as his bride will not be as easy as he expected.</p><p>Servant's A.U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/gifts).



> This is an AU for MissCHSparkles and an AU of the story 'Servant' on ff.net that I'm proud to write it too along with her and this is her birthday gift from my part :)
> 
> You may wish to pass around to read that one too and have fun reading it as much fun we had writing it :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy girl and for me to finish it soon :*

"Uhh..." The Magnus bent painfully against the latrine, his throat hurt and his whole body shuddered as he prepared himself to purgue again. "Oh Prim---uhh!!!"

His tanks revolted and he started losing sight. Green static started covering his optics and he desperate that he might collapse in there.

Using all his willpower, he lifted up from the waste place and ran away towards the medbay using his memory as only reference since his optics were now almost complete clouded by static.

Bots turned to see their new Commander ran at top speed and sometimes tumble around trying to get somewhere until he reached his goal.

"R-ratchet..." He barely gasped. It was as if his mind ordered his body to get to the medbay and once there it was allowed to collapse.

"Magnus?! What the frag?!" The other said jumping from his station to his leader's location and hold him right on time before he reaches the floor.

"I... Feel..." Was everything the pale and young Magnus could whisper before he fainted right there in his friend and medic's arms.

...

Minutes had passed and the young blue mech started stirring still feeling groggy and dizzy.

Near him was his friend, grumbling annoyingly about something.

He tried to online his blue optics and waited until they calibrated.

"Fragger of all fraggers...!" Ratchet continued growling for himself not noticing that his friend was already awake.

"I... I didn't overworked myself, Ratchet...and... I continue refueling in time." Said shyly Ultra Magnus, believing his friend was complaining about him.

Ratchet's irate optics met him making him flinch, but then they softened and he let out a deep vent.

Taking a seat next his still laying friend, he looked stright at his optics and asked directly:

"I will not... There is not a soft way to put this... Ultra... He took you, right? The rumours, are true, right?"

The blue mech paled and felt cold. He knows, his friend knows what he did to him!

"He took your seals, right?" Ratchet said before looking down. "Ultra... I know he was the only one to be in you... I know you have time for nothing... And Primus I know about the rumours! Ultra... He impregnated you with his spawn!"

Ultra Magnus felt how all the energon from his head left right to... Who knows, but he might faint soon again.

In his mind, only a few sentences ran:

'It can't be!'

'He's too old!'

'He only took me once!'

'...and then left me there to clean the mess.'

A knot formed in his throat and he felt like he might faint or purgue soon.

"Ultra? Ultra, calm down, is a big deal that you're carrying his child, but, he will 'ask' you to terminate it. I know, fraggers like him never cares." Tried Ratchet -not helping at all in Magnus' mind- "Or in the worst scenario, he can tell you to carry until the end and give him the child leaving you out of the equation.... Or..." He trailed off.

"Or what?!" The ill mech barked now desperate.

"Or you can lose your place as Magnus... Get charged with it as a crime, then he forces you to abort or handle him the sparkling... We all know how he is... And he's no kind mech, he's a politician after all and only looks for himself. You can lose everything." Finished grimly the medic to his horrified friend.

Unconsciously a hand was placed against his belly, right where his newspark rested.

"What can I do?" Asked softly the blue mech.

Ratchet just sighed and looked at his friend sadly.

...

That night the young Magnus was looming over his desk, unable to read a report or anything but think about the little life he was creating.

Yes, it was also the creation of that horrible mech but it was his too! And it was not its fault what happened, it just wanted to live, to be happy and loved.

Magnus couldn't help but support his head onto his desk as he looked at his belly before caressing it. Tears formed in his blue optics at the thought of his conversation with Ratchet.

He hadn't met it yet, but he already loves it... His sparkling... HIS sparkling! HIS spark!

"I will not let them kill you... Not take them away from me... I will make sure of it, my sparklet... My beauty, beautiful son." He finished in tears, sending all the love and support he could gather to the little life that pulsed within him...

...and that for his surprise, it answered back, hesitating at first, but then he could feel it... Its love.

Magnus lifted up his gaze from his desk, teary but decided optics looked stright to the door.

He knows what to do.

...

"What is the meaning of this, Ultra Magnus?!" Roared one of the Councilmechs as he forced himself in without being invited.

He only looked stright to the cold and blue optics of the red and ancient High Councilmech. His face revealed nothing, not a single emotion.

The perfect image of a cold bastard.

He stepped in, hammer tightly held in his right hand and glowed dangerously to those who dares to get too close.

Walikng towards the fragger he was pointing with his optics wasn't hard like this, and the other continued just as cold and collected as before.

He was not afraid from him... Aparently.

"High Councilmech Alpha Trion," He started. "What a pleasure surprise to be in your....ocupied presence."

A nod was all he got as answer.

So, he was not going to use his vocals, right?

The Magnus smirked then.

"I believe everyone here knows about the iniciation ritual I went through a few weeks ago with our beloved High Councilmech," He then started hearing how the other present mechs and femmes gasped. He still had his optics clawed on Alpha Trion's inmutable ones.

"Well... I must say that I found myself surprised to find, that not only his lordship still can take a mech while being on top, but also is very much capable of impregnating him." He added forcing all his rage back and watching with satisfaction how Alpha Trion's optics widened and his chest lifted up while taking a deep vent as if to process better what he just heard.

"Because, yes, my dearest members of the Council... I carry a sparkling that was sired by our most ancient member." He finished watching in satisfaction how the eldest's chest lifted itself up and down in nerviousness.

It obviously this never happened before.

Tense silent seconds passed before Xaaron opened his mout to say: "It's impossible, you're lying!"

And then the place exploded in roars and questions, so much noise that Magnus -who was still glaring at the sire of his sparkling- couldn't quite understand what was said to him.

Then he walked closer to that mech and said to him something that the ancient one couldn't hear because of the noise.

"Silence!!" Then now and finally Alpha Trion roared hammering his desk.

Then Magnus spoke.

"I am keeping my sparkling, I am not terminating him nor giving him away or quitting my job as a Magnus! I was chosen by our people to be their commander, I will do my job and continue it until the day I can move no more, this sparkling represents no danger for any of us... And you, High Councilmech, you are the sire, you took my seal, I was a virgin because I have no lover or time for one... You were the only one who ever did... This to me..."

Then looked at the others.

"I will continue being your Magnus, even with a sparkling, I will do anything for it, and I mean ANYTHING, if you threaten to harm it, take it away from me or anything bad, remember, you will be losing a powerful and skilled ally, and you know that.

Be a threat to my sparkling, ot me for instance, and you will know me."

Silence followed for a few seconds as he left them digest what he said to them. Then continued. "I will be in my office, working, as it is supposed to be."

And with that, he left, leaving the stunned councilmechs inside.

No one will take his sparkling from him nor his life.

...

"You have no idea in what kind of mess you put us!!" Later that day Alpha trion stomped into his Magnus' estate to confront him personally.

"Mess? You're the High Councilmech, tell them to shut up! Now, silence, my sparkling wants quietness around....and me too." Said the younger one preparing himself to power down.

For once, Alpha Trion swallowed his pride -sort off- and sit on his Magnus' berth.

"Is my only sparkling too... I have no living descendants, I... I don't want it terminated.. It was a miracle that I conceived... in you... IN your first time!"

Magnus just grunted and grimaced.

"I deserve to be a part of its life as its sire... And will demand it!" He added arrogantly.

"You don't need to demand anything, Councilmech... I was expecting for you to say that," Ultra started calmly. "I already love our sparkling and I know it wants its sire near, just, please... Don't try to take it away from me because I might kill you all... And Primus knows I will."

Alpha Trion nodded. He knows the other will keep his words, besides, he was not a tyrant to lock his loyal servant away before taking his sparkling away; no, he couldn't lose a loyal mech like this one now... He better keeps him happy, after all, he was carrying his heir... His ONLY heir.

"Very well, we will rise it together then, it will have everything he deserves and more as my creation... And yours." Added the eldest making the other nod. "Besides, a happy carrier carries the best sparklings."

Ultra Magnus' optics poped online at that statement... Before feeling something deep inside him... Or better said, a wet heat right between his legs.

"What?" Asked suddenly the old mech seeing the other squirm and close tightly his legs.

"Is just...uhh...!"

"What? Is just what?" He started desperating seeing and feeling the other heat up.

"Trion... It took me a while to make your mechood to properly work before you could pierce me... But I will thank you if you could use it again... Now please... In me...?" Said the squirming mech. He had not much experience anyways either.

"W-what?!!" Yelped the other standing away from the berth.

"I need your god dammed spike now!" Finally roared the young Magnus opening his panel and revealed his quicly lubricating valve.

"I... I... Uhh... I..." Stuttered the old mech not knowing what to do. However, a second later, not knowing how to, his young Magnus had him pinned to the berth and removed his spike cover before taking the limp member in his mouth and sucked deep and hard.

"Uhh!! Wh-what are you doing??!!" Tried the old mech but the younger was not responding but trying to make him hard enough to pierce him... And so far was failing.

Finally it hardened something and the younger didn't wasted a second in impalling himself onto that half presurized spike with a grunt. His valve inmediately grabbed the intrusion and started suckling and milking it powerfully.

Alpha Trion allowed the younger to use him; he owes him after all.

Watching the young mech ride him while chasing overload, made the older one to reach behind him an thrust two fingers inside the riding valve while also using his free hand to stimulate his external node with his thumb.

"...uhhhhh!!! Ahhh....! Trioooon...!" Ultra moaned before roaring the sire of his sparkling's name as he exploded in overload, his first overload... And it was amazing!

The spike within him was still hard... Not fully aroused, but ready for several rounds, after all, this ancient mech takes his time in overloading.

...  
...

_Years later..._

A big and powerful looking, silver with red optics mech smirked while looking down the magnificent city of Iacon from the highest tower in the city.

Cybertron indeed was quite the catch to add to his empire.

"Megatron." Came a deep but soft voice behind him; the Magnus himself.

The big red opticed mech turned to face the autobot commander with a smirk.

"Ultra Magnus." He adressed silkily.

"Have you enjoyed your... _tributes_?" Asked the Autobot Commander hoping in his spark that the brute was happy with what he send him as he required...

However, his pressence here means he was not completely satisfied and came to look for that satisfaction himself.

"Oh, I did very much," He started with the same arrogant air than before before walking again; Ultra Magnus followed him wihle trying to calm himself tightening his grip on his hammer. "But I desired to see the Autobot capitol with my own bare optics."

"I've noticed." Once again the Autobot tried to keep his tone neutral, but Megatron noticed the change in his aura.

"Don't worry, Magnus, I am only taking a guided trip around, I do not desire to harm your beloved Autobots." He added with a chuckle.

"Of course not, how can I think such a think when you only brought a little entourage with you that surrounded our entire planet; I know my lord is an important mech and must always be protected, however, on Cybertron you have nothing to fear." Once again tried the Commander causing another chuckle to leave the Decepticon Emperor's vents.

Megatron walked around the citadel as if already belonged to him; well, it practically did since he _only_ _asked_ to be recognized as the Autobot's emperor as well. More like he iimposed it and the Autobots, a much smaller race had to accept seeing the great power that threatened not only their peace, but their freedom as well.

The Magnus and Emperor walked around talking about the buildings and the pieces of art that they can see in their path, however, it was a living piece of _art_ that caught the Tyrant's red optics.

It practically paralyzed him.

There was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen: red and blue plating, light blue faceplates and adorable blue optics. On his shoulder and part of his torso hang a white fabric that was held by a golden pin. He looked like a Senator, but seemed too young to be one of them.

"Megaton?" Tried the Magnus seeing the big decepticon stop and stare at someone. His spark froze when he devised what had caught the other's optics... and the hungry way said optics were looking at him.

' _No...not him!_ '

Inmediately he comm-ed someone in silence to try and rescue the poor politician from Megatron's obvious intentions.

"Magnus?" Almost whispered the Emperor not taking his optics from the now smiling mech that was talking to a little femme who giggled at something he'd said. At that sight something akin to jealousy started growing within him.

"Yes?" The other did the best he could so his tone may not sound hesitant.

"Who's that one? The mech, not the femme."

"..." This time the  Magnus DID hesited and couldn't seem able to find the words to answer this tyrant.

However, to his shock, Megatron hadn't waited for his answer and went looking for them himself towards the mech and the little yellow femme... who gasped when divising him.

The mech in question also turned around, trying to see what had bothered his friend, only to be met by a silver torso. He looked up and saw intense, burning and hungry optics staring down at him.

The fanged grin didn't helped either.

"You can go now." The decepticon adressed the now indignated femme, a feeling that was shared by the beauty in front of him... a beauty that was about to leave with her not even caring who he was even if he seemed to have recognized him. "You stay." He added while taking the mech's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Excuse me?" He said in a soft voice that Megatron felt that practically caressed him.

"Stay..." The decepticon repeated while taking up his hand and kissed the back of it.

The mech seemed... indignated? Angry. perhaps? however his femme-friend blushed and giggled at his actions. That was strange for Megatron.

Awkward seconds passed while the beautiful mech tried to recover his hand to no use; Megatron seemed to have claimed it and he wondered for a second if he had to cut it off.

"Megatron!" A sudden, booming and loud voice broke the Emperor's dream back into reality as an... A very, _very_ old, but very well polished and looked after, but still ancient mech appeared walking softly but decidedly towards them.

For a second Megatron thought he'd seen a ghost... an old ghost and the mech's cape wasn't helping him in changing his ideas about him.

"What are you think you're doing to one of our most valuable members of the Council?" He practically barked in anger.

Megatron only grunted and tightened his grip on the mech's... waist?

"Umm, sir, can you please let me go?" Asked softly again the blue and red mech before flinching as he heard his captor's fans powering on.

The ancient, newly arrived mech forwned tightly before saying carefuly: "Let. go. of. my. son, Megatron."

That paralyzed the Emperor, and the blue and red beauty used that as an oportunity to escape the unwanted embrace.

This mech is Alpha Trion's son? That decrepit fossil's son?! How in the universe that happened?! Was this a joke?

The Magnus came behind him with a much more relieved aura and placed a supportive hand on the mech's shoulder. "Are you ok, son?"

' _son?_ ' Megatron repeated that word in his head.

"Yes sir, thank you." The other answered placing his cape and the rest of his clothes better.

"Optimus!" Once again Alpha Trion barked and with a gesture with his silver cane, motioned his son to get behind his back as if to protect him from a predator.

However, when the mech obeyed, not only Alpha Trion placed himself in front of him, but also Ultra Magnus.

Megatron frowned. What was going on here?

"Stand back, Megatron, you already have Cybertron, but leave my son alone." Practically hissed the ancient mech, as if ready to protect his cub.

There something clicked in the Emperor's mind. He smirked and assubed back his arrogant pose. "Well then, your son, Alpha Trion?" He chuckled. "Even better." Then directed his gaze towards the Magnus and said. "This is the kind of tribute I was talking about."

If it was possible for his pale face, the Magnus paled further.

It was practically a threat!

"I'll do it." The little mech said stepping from behind his creators. "If that is what my lord wishes in order to keep peace, I'll sacrifice myself for Cybertron, sire."

Megatron's spark skiped a beat. "Sacrifice?" He repeated in a whisper seeing that the mech saw himself as a sacrificial goat or something. That was not in his mind at all!

"NO!" The ancient mech barked placing him behind him again. "You're my only heir! I'm not leaving another son of mine die!"

"Hey!" Megatron said in indignation. However he was ignored.

"Is not to you to decide, sire, just ask the Council what they think, this way is faster anyways than hearing them say all day what we already know they will decide. They would rather sell one of us, or everyone than losing their pillows on the parlament!" The mech, Optimus said.

"No! I refuse! You're my son! I'll rather kill them all than allowing you to sacrifice for this monster to eat you alive!" Alpha Trion once again barked.

"What?! Hey---!" Once again tried the indignated decepticon seeing first line what the autobots think of his people... or him.

"Sire, is for a greater good. Primus knows I was created for a reason."

"I've said, NO!"

"But sire, would you rather go to war?"

"YES, yes if that means saving your life!"

In the middle of everythig was the little yellow femme watching everyone's reactions: from Alpha Trion's worry-enraged one to Megatron's indignated-scared one at what they assumed about him. She frowned thinking as both sire and son bickered.

"And what if you court him instead taking him away with you now?" She directed himself to the big-bad decepticon. However, her little, soft voice was still heard by everyone present.

"What?! No! Never! My son will NOT be fragged by a 'con! He's a pure blood autobot!" Barked the eldest. "I'd rather see him die!"

"Sire!!!" Yelped Optimus.

"Trion!!!" Barked Ultra Magnus.

"Councilmech!!!" The femme barked as well.

"What you people think of me?!" Exclaimed the Emperor looking at the autobots present. "I just wanted to make him my mate! Not killing him!"

Alpha Trion grimaced, but Megatron continued: "I will take him and that's it, consider peace settled."

And with that tried to take Optimus with him... only to be knocked away by an angered Alpha Trion. "Don't you dare!"

"Sire! Is ok, I accept." Said a sad looking but worried Optimus. "Please, for peace...?" Then looked at him as if saying that they really had no choice in the matter, that Megatron was too powerful an only wanted HIS life in turn... just that.

Growling, Alpha Trion lowered his cane and relaxed his posture. He seemed worried, but steeled his behaviour and deleted that face from his faceplates.

"Fine! Be it!" He growled. Megatron smirked and went for Optimus again... however Alpha Trion slapped his hand away from reaching his son. "BUT! But you have to court him _autobot_ style."

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed not really understanding it...or not wishing to,

"Yes, my son, my rules... Megatron." Hissed the elder.

...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...who said that Alpha Trion would give his only creation so easily? ;)
> 
> *one little explanation about the Magnus and how he got himself carrying: there is a longtime 'tradition' imposed by Alpha Trion that each new Magnus that rises have to submit himself to him, allowing him to use his body as he desires in order to 'prove' his loyalty to the Council and Alpha Trion especially.*
> 
> *...just imagine how many Magnuses passed through this 'tradition'*
> 
> Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistake that you may find; this is an unbetaed work but I hope to find a nice beta to help me here soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you asked for more and I couldn't take this from my head, here I present you Chapter 2.
> 
> enjoy xo

The decepticon Emperor growled and his face hardened further as the mech in front of him, or rather, his desk, laughed his aft off at him while rolling onto the floor and holding his belly as the air seemed to escape his systems.

"And---and---and then he was---!!!! Bwaaahahahaha...!!!"

Megatron's face -as if was possible-hardened further and a dark smoke escaped from the top of his head as he remembered Alpha Trion's conditions to court his little 'treasure'.

"Awww Megatron, don't feel like that," Tried his seeker friend calming a little. "Think about the positives: he's letting you court him... At least, don't you think? Because he can refuse as his sire."

Megatron just grunted with the same stone face. "He's Councilmech Optimus and the Autobot's emirate, Alpha Trion's AND Ultra Magnus' son, and their only creation, so to give you an idea how much they both would overprotect him and how important he is for them." The seeker stated the obvious for a hardened-face Megatron. "Besides, you tried to take him from them so suddenly, it was Alpha Trion's right as his sire to protect him from an....unwanted suitor."

Megatron grunted again.

"I know how you feel, I know you like things done fast and for yesterday instead of now, but, honestly, you think an autobot noblemech would sink himself so low to become your berth-warmer until you tire from him?" Asked the seeker with a lifted optic ridge.

The Emperor frowned deeper and then growled: "I hadn't planned such thing! I planned to make him MY mate, my queen!"

Starscream rolled his optics at that. "What?!" Barked his friend watching his reaction.

"Megatron, my dear friend... How many pretty bots you promised that too?" He asked silkily already knowing the answer.

Megatron stilled.

"And how many of them laid there sparkbroken when you tired from them?" He added just as silkily. The other just huffed and looked somewhere else but where his friend was.

"This time was different, HE is different!" He barked at the end.

"Oh yes! He's definitely different, all high ranked, not avaliable and away from your reach." Added the seeker with a point.

For once, a bot was away from his reach indeed, literaly speaking even because his sire would not let him lay a finger on his son.

Also, both creators and creation saw him as a brute beast, a monster that, for those two might end up eating their son... And said son believed he was brute enough to cause a war between their people if he doesn't surrenders to his wishes... Whatever perv or bloody wishes he may have. He didn't know which idea was worse.

The poor mech seemed so scared of him but also determined to fulfill his duty to keep peace, even if said peace colided with his ideals. He seemed so resigned to the idea that he had to die for his people to be free.

The Emperor growled again before placing his face in his hands to muffle his grunts. Optinus was ready to die for his people, to be killed by Megatron if necesary and was sure the decepticon would do such!

"Yes." Starscream said causing the big, silver mech to look up at him.

"Yes, what?"

"You look intimidating and as if ready to eat Cybertron now if you wish." Was the simple answer.

And when the warlord hadn't spoken again, he continued: "Megatron, you're like a brother to me, we've been through so many things... We even lost our virginity together... -Which caused your creators and mine to die- but still, I know you're not the beast the autobots claim you to be... And that Optimus believes you to be because how you tried to take him away from his creators so suddenly... And the way he seemed ready to sacrifice himself for his own people to survive."

The Emperor groaned hiding again his face remembering that. Why just he couldn't take him with him and...? Period!

"You can't take him with you without his family's consent." Said flatly and dully the seeker causing his friend to look up at him again with wide optics. "I know you, the same way you know me, brother." Was the simple answer.

"Perhaps then I should have threatened his people and make him come with me willingly." Grunted the Emperor again darkly with his darkening mood.

Starscream rolled his optics again. "And start a war with the autobots? Because I believe -after what you told me- that Alpha Trion was clear when he stated he had no problems with that and even exterminating the whole Council if they dared to even try to 'sell' his precious son to you. He would fight until there's nothing left! After all, his son is everything he has." He couldn't help but add darkly. The warlord grunted again for the millionth time.

"What would you have done in his place? I bet the same he did and possibly already you would have started a war... And would not have given the mech or femme who tried to court your creation a chance. Knowing you, that is what you would have done."

The Emperor grunted again.

Starscream was right... Again.

"Remember me why hadn't we bonded yet?" Asked Megatron with his mood lifting up a little.

The seeker let out a vent before answereing. "Because, my dear brother, you're not my type no matter how handsome you are... Also, I only want us to be friends." He asked with a mild pout before chuckling.

"Of course." Chuckled the other. "If only our creators had known that... And that we were only having fun... That you're not my type either."

Starscream chuckled too. "Yeah, but who can blame YOUR creators when you, my dear friend, were created in a 'fun' night? A fun night that not only resulted in your conception day but also the day your poor grandsire died from a spark attack and the crown falling on your creator's head."

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle.

According Hook, his sire and carrier were very naughty and his grandcreators prayed all deities for them to never make the mistake of creating life like them...or bonding. It was the same case with him and Starscream; however he and the seeker were careful none of the sort happened.

"You know..." Megatron started lifting himself up from his chair towards his friend who read his thoughts once again and lifted up an optic ridge. "I feel so sad that I had not the mech of my dreams already on my berth... And now you telling me you don't love me," He pouted in fake sadness. "I don't think I can live the next day like this..."

The seeker allowed him to invade his presonal space until their chests were flush together. "Oh, but Megatron," He started silkily again running a finger across the decepticon brand on the other's chest. " I do love you, but only as friends."

"Hmm..." Was the fake sad grunt like-answer the silver mech gave him before closing the distance and their lips met softly. "Then show me your... Friendship, Winglord..."

"Gladly." The other replied feeling his valve clench and lubricate in preparation as both kissed again, then gasped and bit the other's lip as he was slowly filled and stretched by his friend's massive spike.

"Ohh Megatron, you're so big...uhh... You better take it slow when you finaly get your autobot on your berth....hmmm!" Moaned the seeker as the other filled him deeply.

"Ohh yes... I will, definitely... But you my friend, you're not small either... Besides now you're too tight... Need to be fragged more often... When was the last time you took a partner?" Was the reply.

"If you think I'm tight for you... Then imagine that little autobot... If you're not careful, you might tear him apart... Oh yes... Deeper... Yess...there...ohhh...!" He writhed and moaned in the end as his friend moved within him slowly, preparing him, working him into pliability. "I hadn't taken another for a while...too much...work. But...what about you? You must be as tight as a virgin down there...ohhh...!"

"Definitely too much work for me too... It's been a while... But I'm glad I have a friend like you to help me with this....uhhh... Also... I will be careful with Optimus as I am with you... I will... You'll see..." The Emperor promised reclaiming the seeker's lips as they moved together gasping and panting in pleasure.

The conversation was over as passion took place on Megatron's desk and they busied in their lovemaking.

...

"Alpha Trion, this can mean war!!" Roared Xaaron at the news of what happened and the only 'little' thing the Emperor wanted as a 'payment' for peace. "We cannot hide from this, nor benefit only one of us, it will benrfit us all this bonding!"

"I've. Said. NO! My son is MY son and I am not selling him to a brute that for sure would kill him!" Barked back the high Councilmech. "Is enough with allowing him to be 'courted' by said beast! You all must be thanked by my son's sacrifice!"

Silence followed, however Xaaron was ready to retort again, but Alpha Trion interupted him. "If it wasn't for his sacrifice in giving the Decepticon Emperor a chance, you all would be dead!" He declared causing a thick silence and tension to spread around.

They all knew that Alpha Trion was powerful enough to get rid of all of them if they so much dared to threaten him... Or his son for instance. He represented more than 50% of the power the Council had.

"I agree with you, High Councilmech."

A booming voice supported him. Head held high just as his chin and wings, secure and proud voice, white, inmaculate armour and secure but arrogant blue optics barely managed to describe this massive shuttle mech, a mech that followed Alpha Trion in power... Skyfall, the shuttle patriarch, a senator and permanent member of the Council. When this two agreed, no one else had a vote left, even if those cases were rare... Cases like this.

"You did all you could to keep composture with that brute and even made the Decepticon Emperor a favour by allowing him to see your son again. If I was you, I would have forbbiden it! Our pure blood should not mix with their own filthy one!" The shuttle added darkly but loudly enough so everyone could, more than hear it, undersrand it.

Many frowned and others shook their heads. They all know how racist Skyfall is and how his family was forbbiden from bonding a non-shuttle.

Even for them that, and this was too much.

"If you need my help, you can count on me, High Councilmech, my family would help you in making that beast desist your son."

Alpha Trion nodded his thanks to the shuttle as if considering his offer, shocking many of the presents.

Optimus, the mech in question was there, quiet, listening and seeing everything that happened. He have a voice but no vote yet, just like his carrier. But one day he will have them when becoming senator.

He sighed softly, he knew this would happen. But he already had made his decision, he would allow Megatron to court him as his culture -and sire- demanded. He just wondered how would his current suitors take the news that he was being courted by the Decepticon Emperor and that they are not allowed to court him until he makes his decision.

He hopes they take it well, it was to save their afts as well. Optimus however hoped that Megatron doesn't tries something harsh and take him with him to... Who knows what.

His sire AND carrier may not take the news that he was abducted very well.

He sighed again and wondered himself again for the millionth time why he was the only son. With a little sibling, another creation from his creators they would have given him more freedom -not that he complained about all the atentions and gifts he received from both- but, he was an adult now but somehow both his creators still saw him as if he was still a newspark that may fall when walking and hit his head on a rock and break it forever.

You may expect that from old Alpha Trion only, but no, Ultra Magnus behaved the same way his sire and the first thing he taught him was to fight, even before learning to speak right... And his sire agreed!

He loves both his creators, dearly and deeply, but sometimes he wondered if they realized they were overprotecting him too much.

With another silent sigh, he resigned himself to hear them all discuss what he already knows what would be discussed. Until the day he's blessed with a sibbling, both his creators would focus all their energy and power on him only.

...

The next day...

After midday...

"Primus, what a beautiful day." Stated Megatron not really looking at the gardens but at Optimus...

Who stopped mid way drinking his tea to look at the Warlord... And then resume his drinking as if ignoring it.

"Indeed is a beautiful day, sadly you can't see it!" Pointed out Alpha Trion scolding the love-sick decepticon who could have cared less what he was saying.

"Of course I can see it, I'm no blind..." Megatron added before getting up from his ornamented chair to walk towards Optimus.

As if he was a threatened turbofox, Alpha Trion tensed and frowned seeing the other's intentions and said in a soft voice: "Optimus, come to sire."

Before Megatron can even touch him, Optimus got up from his own chair and went to sit next his sire and carrier, between them on their couch without even hesitating at the order.

Megatron was left there standing like a dumb as Optimus drinked more from his tea and relaxing as his carrier caressed his helm softly and this one looking at Megatron with a mocking smirk.

Frag! Optimus was too obedient to his creators even if he had a mind of his own and wishes to save his people from a war...

...however, the image was clear here: if he wanted to make Optimus his mate, he'd better win those overprotective creators of his.

Frag! And they hate him!

Next them was Starscream who drink more from his tea to hide his big grin at the happenings. Even the Emperor can't with those two mechs, so used as he is to get everything done as fast as he desires... And this was not the case...

...and he indeed noticed that 'old' Alpha Trion might kill Megatron if he tries anything... He might try and the seeker believed he might even succeed... Or win a war if his sparkling was threatened. Or fight AND win the entire decepticon empire!

He'd never seen such a case of overprotectiveness on a sparkling as great as this one, one that can almost be touched.

'Heh, Megatron is in for a BIG one.' He chuckled inwardly. 'If he wants to court and win Optimus... He better suck it up, swallow his pride and act with the uttermost care next those two mechs... Or he might have a very unhappy Optimus... IF he ever gets to get him like that.'

Ultra Magnus continued caressing his son's head allowing -or forcing- him to relax and his blue optics started dimming to both decepticons' surprise. However, seconds later Optimus' breathing slowed down and his optics offlined.

He'd just fallen in recharge! With visitors near!

Ultra Magnus acomodated his son against his chest and cuddled the young adult as if he was still a sparkling. The fragger even grinned at Megatron, who had his jaw hanging -just as Starscream-and couldn't believe what the Magnus just did to his son... And that Alpha Trion not only agreed but looked at him as if expecting an unfavorable reaction.

Then the eldest looked around and said: "I have to apologize for my son, but is time for his nap; we may need to schedule this date for another day."

Megatron's right optic twitched in annoyance before roaring: " Then wake him up! It is our date!"

Optimus hadn't even flinched at the noise, lulled as he was by his carrier's spark's beating gently against his plating.

"Hush! He must rest!" The eldest hissed. "And needs his nap!" and addd simply.

"Nap? NAP?!!" Roared Megatron almost losing his patience. "Now is not time for a nap!! We have a date!!"

"Which gets cancelled due to our little Optimus falling asleep." Ultra Magnus said lowly causing Megatron to growl threateningly.

Starscream could only stare wide opticed at the elders' actions. Obviously the Magnus knows how to lull his ADULT son into recharge.

He doubted there was something in the tea because all of them were drinking from the same vessel. And obviously both creators wished for his son to spend as little time with Megatron as possible, to the point of even forbiding them from knowing each other and in the end causing the little autobot to reject Megatron.

Something else must be done there if Megatron wishes Optimus to know his real self, not the beast they believed him to be so far.

Megatron and Alpha Trion were ready to take their discussion to the physical field, but Starscream stopped his friend.

::"Enough! Do not anger them! I have a plan. But I need you to calm down.":: Hissed the seeker through the line. His friend grunted and looked at the seeker's optics. He have a plan indeed and he wondered what it was. However, only a nod was his answer.

"Fine!" Barked the Emperor. "I'll return tomorrow, by then I hope he's rested enough." And added darkly.

"Sure, and next time you better keep your hands to yourself." The ancient mech mussed with a knowing look. Megatron growled. This bots don't trust him one bit, not even for him to lay a single finger on their son.

'What kind of people is this!' Started wondering himself Megatron. 'I still don't know Optimus but I wonder if he's as crazy as his creators.' With a doubtful frown he started hesitating from his intended while looking at him sleep peacefully.

Noticing his friend's look, Starscream got up from his chair and tried to push Megatron away from the beautiful gazebo in which they reunited to drink tea.

"Come on, we have things to do." The Emperor just grunted and nodded before following his friend and biding his farewells.

"Don't bother to return." Alpha Trion answered causing Megatron to tighten his jaw but still took up to the skies with Starscream.

From above they could watch how Ultra Magnus carried his sleeping creation towards the palace. Well, at least he was not faking it... But it still worried him how the Magnus managed to make him sleep.

Both decepticons headed for the now building city of Kaon and Starscream suddenly said: "Wow, Megatron, you're in---"

"Save your observations for later, Starscream, I want to hear about your plan, and it better be a good one because you forbid me from punching that rusted face!" He practically barked when remembering how much he desired to beat the old Councimech.

"Well, is a good one, don't worry, you will be in Optimus' presence soon." Answered the seeker already calculating how to make things work for the forbiden couple. "And don't worry about Optimus behaving like his creators, I can see he's different, besides, once you talk to him you would take your own conclusions." Megatron only grunted again an an answer and Starscream understood perfectly well what he meant to say.

The two mechs flied at top speed, after all, they better supervise the workings in the future city as soon as possible.

...

The Magnus' Estate.

Optimus laid onto his soft berth as he peacefully sleep.

Ultra Magnus' trick to make him fall unconscious worked since he was a sparkling. Alpha Trion smiled at that.

They used to use that trick when little Optimus couldn't get asleep or when he was getting too naughty. Now however it was useful when that beast in heat tried to touch his pure and precious son.

Thanks to their strict teachings, Optimus was obedient when he was called to sit between them.

"My sweet, sweet son, so beautiful and perfect... I've always knew your beauty would attract beasts to you." The old Councilmech said softly caressing Optimus' face. He can remember everything from years ago, when he was born...

...

Years ago...

"Uhhh... Gaaaahhh... Ahhhh!!!" Cried a blue mech in pain -or more in fear perhaps?- as his distended belly moved and the birthing sequence started. He looked down at himself in horror.

"Is ok, Ultra, you'll meet your sparkling soon, you have nothing to fear, everything is a natural process." Tried Ratchet as hard as he could to keep composture when seeing his friend so terrified as he was.

In a corner, sitting on a chair was Alpha Trion watching everything with a stoic face, however his optics betrayed his fear for the situation.

Ratchet grunted; the old fragger was banished to that corner after Ultra Magnus not only roared at him to 'frag off' but also throwed him everything his hands could reach.

"Breathe, Ultra, breathe." Ratchet said as he injected him the special painkiller.

Hours later Ratchet held a wailing creature in his arms, cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blue blanket, then passed it to the panting carrier.

Inmediately after it was placed on the Magnus' chest, the creature calmed. The Magnus placed one of his massive hands on the back of the little creature and he gasped. "You're so beautiful... So perfect." He whispered in tears as the creature cooed softly at him.

Alpha Trion dared to get close to see his creation with his own optics... And it wiggled his head away from the blanket, feeling his sire near.

Big blue optics stared up at him and the creature beamed stretching his little arm and waving that cute little hand at him.

If there was something that can break the great Alpha Trion... Was this child. His knees gave away and tears escaped his optics as he passed his son his hand. He cried in happiness as his son squeaked in joy when he claimed his finger.

"He's beautiful, Trion." The Magnus said caressing fondly their little bundle of joy. "How shall we name him?"

"Ah...uh..." Tried the eldest as he cried, too overwhelmed to utter another sound. Ultra Magnus smiled caressing that little head with his thumb seeing his son cuddle into him. "Optimus..." He said then before looking at the overwhelmed ancient mech. "He will be called, Optimus."

A nod was everything Alpha Trion could answer.

...

Days later little Optimus cried out loud, he was hungry and his carrier was nowhere near. He refused to feed from any other bot around no matter what or how his little tanks rumbled, he only wanted his carrier.

"Can you shut him up?!" Barked an annoyed Alpha Trion covering his audios to his son's wails.

"But, sir.. He's hungry but rejects all of us." Tried the sparklingsitter.

"Then force him to feed! His mouth is open to cry, make him!" Was the answer. However the femme refused to force such little and adorable sparkling that everything he wanted was his creators near...

...and then she suddenly passed him to his annoyed sire. "Take him, sir, you feed him; as his sire your protocols must have activated."

"What?!" He exclaimed refusing to take the noisy mechling. "I am paying you to do that! I'm too old to feed a sparkling!"

But to his surprise little Optimus started gropping around his armour to try and get to his tube.

"Open, sir, your son requests it." The femme tried again. He sighed and obligued looking down at his creation. "You will get nothing from there..." He started before gaping as his son started suckling and inmediately calmed.

The shocked Councilmech could only stare and obey the sparklingsitter as she made him take up the feeding sparkling.

Then again more days passed, and Alpha Trion started growing close to his son as he fed him; he carried him and cuddled him happily...

However this happened only in the privacy of his palace. If anyone dared to vent how he behaved with his son, and ruin his reputation, he would have killed them.

... flashback end ...

...

Yeah, he can remember everything with luxury of details...

His first bath -when he managed to get his sire all soaked up- his first steps, his first word, the first fighting moves Ultra taught him and the first ones he taught him...

...and that stormy night when he and Ultra were sharing a passionate moment on their quarters and little Optimus interrupted them by storming inside crying in fear of the lighnings and thunders. None of them could scold their little son since he was crying his spark out in terror.

Everything seemed so far away now but the elder felt as if it happened yesterday.

His son grew up too soon for his taste, and even if he already had suitors when he was born, having that brute 'con after him was worse than seeing him grow so fast before his optics.

...

That night...

Optimus woke up only to find it was already night, and very late. He reached the conclusion both his creators used that 'trick' to get him to sleep causing that way an inmediate cancelation of his date with the Emperor.

He sighed and decided to take a walk around the beatiful gardens while thinking what to do about those two and to prevent the Emperor to get angry.

In that, he felt movement behind; someone he was not familiar with and they were getting closer.

As the stranger was about to reach him, he reacted, released his battle axe and attacked the intruder ready to kill them. It was not the first time someone tried to kidnap him anyways, but he will make them regret it as he always did...

...and make sure they don't repeat it.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus knows how to deffend himself against a possible attacker.
> 
> And yeah, Megatron and Starscream are friends with benefits ;)
> 
> And yes, both Optimus' creators will make Megatron's life impossible when trying to court their son.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kuddos xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long waiting... here it is the next chapter; any mistake you see is mine and please let me know about it; remember this is an unbetaed work :)
> 
> (I hope to finish next chapter soon which is in process)
> 
> Now, please enjoy :)

_Continuation from last chapter..._

...

"Gaaaah!!!" The intruder roared in pain, his red optics widening at the intense feeling of the burning cut from that axe that just cut off his two hands in one single swing.

Honestly he hadn't expected the little autobot to attack like that!

A knock to his knees while he was distracted and he was facing the starry sky on his back -abeit dizzily because he hit his head hardly agaist the floor, Optimus made sure of it- and then the little autobot -who didn't looked so little anymore- gave a loud roar on him ready to split his head in half with that axe when...

...he stopped.

His blue optics widened and he gasped suddenly feeling lax.

"Oh frag." He cursed flatly when recognized his attacker and the way he was bleeding because of him.

...

"Thank you for comming so fast Red." Optimus guided his friend and medic towards the Estate's medbay.

They were lucky the actual medic was not around and his creators were recharging deeply.

The femme only grunted remembering the way he'd called her for help at the hospital and begged her to come, that he would even pay her a fortune if necesary, but that her assistance was urgent.

"How you didn't realize who he was, I just don't know!" She hissed as both hurried as fast they could through the passageways.

"I hadn't recognized him! Besides, you know that there were attempts of kidnapping me in the past and that I have the right to attack first and question later." The red and blue mech tried.

She only rolled her optics as they finally reached the medbay and there was the Emperor himself grunting about losing both his hands against that little mech.

It wasn't such a good idea to approach him from behind... Or perhaps any angle when in the dark. The little councilor is a formidable oponent that can take you by surprise, especially if he's as paranoid as he is about a possible abduction.

Starscream's plan to meet the mech of his dreams in the night -because he was sure Optimus was well rested and would be awake until late and walking around the gardens- backfired nastily on HIS face!

' _I'll get to that seeker later_.' He thought with a hard face as a femme approached him to examine his patched arms.

"Where are his hands?" She asked and Optimus hurried to take a box in which were the twitching limbs.

The femme sighed, then directed herself to Megatron.

"Your majesty, my name is Red Alert, I'm a qualified medic and I will return your hands to your body, you don't have to worry, but first I must sedate you for the operation so I can work without interruptions and you would feel no pain. I'll be as fast as I can."

"Just do your job, femme." He growled at her as his anger towards a certain seeker rose.

"Fine, please, lay down onto the berth, good, thanks." She said before taking a syringe and injected the anestesia in the Emperor's neck who received it with a flinch and a hiss...

...then everything turned blurry as his optics dimmed and offlined.

The last thing he heard were muffled sounds of:

"Idiot!"

"What?! I thought he was a kidnaper who was going to take me and ask for a reward! And how did he get in here in the first place? Now you understand me? He sneakd in here passing the guards-...!"

After that everything was silence and darkness for Megatron; his head lolled to the side and the medic begun her work.

"Shut up, Optimus." The femme tried taking out all her tools.

"Yeah? Well, just imagine if a huge mech like himself could transpass the guards without them knowing -because no alarm was sounded and they were unharmed when I told them to let you pass- and not even an alarm was heard!"

"Optimus, shut up!" This time she barked.

"But--" He tried.

"Hush! We'll talk about this later." She put an end to his ramblings and started with her task.

...

**Hours later...**

"Your majesty?"

Muffled sounds he could hear as reality pulled him towards the light.

"Can you hear me? Your majesty?"

A faraway echo was that femme's voice; but yes, he could hear it, so he nodded.

"Can you feel your fingers? Can you move them?" She tried again as he obeyed and tried to do as she asked. "Good, everything works as it should; however I don't recommend you to stress them with fighting or lifting heavy things for a week; is that ok for you, sir?"

He groaned but nodded nonetheless. He got it, take it easy... And next time announce his presence to that deadly beauty...

 _Deadly beauty_... Now he likes him more. He thought that with a lightheaded smile scaring Optimus a little.

"Is he ok?"

"He should be, it must be the afterefects of the painkiller." Red Alert mussed while taking his blood pressure. "Yes, is what it is, it shall pass soon."

"Are you sure?" Asked a doubtful Optimus while looking with a worried face at the dizzy Emperor.

"I am; now, let's help him up, he'd better return his palace. Your majesty, can you get up? Yes, thank you."

Megatron was now sitting on the medical berth with his legs hanging from it... And he felt quite light headed, his body heavy... The only thing he wanted now was to sleep, not even caring where he was.

"Uhh... Red?" Tried Optimus watching how Megatron's head lolled backwards with his mouth open and his optics offline.

"What--?" She tried before devising the sleepping decepticon.

"He's not----" Tried now Optimus as his optics -as well as Red Alert's ones- widened at the loud sound that emanated from the open mouth...

...a loud snore.

Both autobots remained there petrified before the first sentence was said by Optimus:

"He didn't..."

"He did." Was his friend's answer.

"What do we do now?!" He started desperately. "We can't keep him here! Laser may return soon and my creators... They won't approve! They will lock me down and possibly start a war and---!"

Optimus' ramblings were stopped by a hand clamping his mouth shut.

When he looked, there was Red Alert's unimpressed face.

"It is pretty much obvious that the Emperor is not interested in fighting or starting any kind of conflict, just you, is all that he wants. And we all know your creators, Optimus, they are just like my father is with me -which by the way I have to call and tell him I'm ok- and they won't make it easy on this poor mech."

He looked at her as if not really processing everything she said.

She sighed. "Look, now he can go nowere, so that means he needs to stay here..."

The femme clamped harder his mouth seeing how he was about to retort.

"...yes, he must stay here for the night and since it was YOU the one that attacked him, YOU must be the one that looks after him until he's able to leave under your creator's radar."

"Mmhph?!" He tried with his clamped mouth.

"Yes, you. Besides, I know if I was in a similar situation, I would act like you are now... And you would help me."

Optimus remained in silence and nodded after a while.

Feeling satisfied with his answer, the femme then said: "We have to move him, into a room for better, a guest room." She added in the end seeing poor Optimus' shocked optics.

"I know he's big, but is not impossible if we both move him; come on, help me up here to push the medical berth towards a comfortable and faraway room."

Optimus hesited; but he just couldn't leave him here to the resident medic's -Laser- mercy. That can lead to only one unpleasent end.

After Red Alert looked at him with a deep frown, he finally took a decision and pushed the wheeled berth with the recharging and snoring Emperor on.

"Uhh.. He's too noisy!" Hissed the red and blue mech.

"Then try to cover his mouth to see if he shuts up!" Hissed back his friend.

However, as Optimus did so, a louder -covered like- snore sounded and reverberated in the empty path of the luxurious hallways.

Both medic and councilor flinched at the sound... And Red Alert actually snorted to cover her growing laugh.

"It sounds even worse!" Hissed Optimus -who wasn't thinking it was so funny at all- as the Emperor's snores sounded now like a beast roaring into a cave, through Optimus' hand.

"Then we must hurry." She answered back pushing the heavy frame with as much strength as she possessed... All the time with a barely contained grin.

Eventually they reached a nice guest room, entered it and the two young bots considered their dilemma of transpassing the heavy Decepticon lord to the big berth that awaited for his snoring frame.

"Now what?" Asked Optimus not really knowing what to do; or so he thought. "Do we get the medical berth next to the berth and push him or... we move it to the side so he would roll on it?"

The femme considered their options and voted for the second one, so, they placed the wheeled medical berth next the big guest berth, went to one side of it and started lifting it up from that side to create some kind of hill to make Megatron to roll onto the other surfice.

"Come on Optimus!" Hissed the medic as both seemed unable to lift up more than a few inches the berth. "You're a mech! use your strength!"

"I'm tryiiiing!!!" He hissed just before both gave up and gasped for air.

"Why the frag he's so heavy?!" Red Alert huffed in frustration as Megatron continued snoring loudly.

"It must be all his armour." Answered quickly Optimus as he processed another solution.

"What if we..." The femme started but then stopped. "No, never mind."

"What?"

"No, is nothing." She tried to let go of the idea, but her friend was insisting.

"Red, at this moment I'm pretty much desperate, so, speak." The other insited looking stright into her blue optics.

"Well... we might take the berth away from the berth and then roll it at top speed so it would crash against the big berth and Megatron may fall on it because of the impact." She said sheepshly.

Optimus only stared at her.

"Never mind, forget it." She tried again to dismiss it with a wave of her hand.

However a grin started growing in Optimus' face as her idea seemed like a good one.

Her optics widened. "No, Optimus, no... it can't work!"

"It WILL work, Red... Red, I'm desperate, and we must return this medical berth to the medbay before carrier's medic return, so he can't sleep there... it must work."

She really hesited, strongly. How much of an idiot she was to tell her friend that? She scolded herself for it and for remembering a game both played in the medbay when sparklings...

...they used to use the medical berths as way of 'transport' since they couldn't transform and made them roll all over the Estate until it crashed against another berth or a couch...or a fountain.

It was fun as it lasted until they both gained baths....and scoldings from their creators, and it was the reason why Ratchet quit as the Magnus' personal medic, to take away his daughter from Optimus' naughty influence -however Alpha Trion believed it was Red Alert the one who was influencing his son- and took a job as the director of Iacon's main hospital taking her with him.

However, that only became a bigger playground for the sparklings as Optimus visited her and both continued with their adventures everywhere in the hospital... especially in the morgue -that in turn caused them to not fear the dead- and elevators, stairs, other patient's rooms, etc.

Now that both were adults she had to JUST remember their games, and now Optimus was desperate enough to use that experience to place his suitor on a comfortable berth until he's able to leave.

"Ready?" Asked the red and blue mech as both just pulled the medical berth away from the destined target.

"Ready." She answered back with a determined but still hesitant look.

"Now!" Exclaimed Optimus as both pushed the wheeled thing with the Emperor on top as strong as they could gaining fast speed...

...however... once it crashed with its' destiny, the Emperor for a milisecond fell onto the guest's berth on his side...

...only to fall backwards, on his back and onto the floor with a loud 'crash!' like sound.

The two autobots stared at the results for a moment with wide optics and wide mouths...

...then Red Alert started chuckling softly, closely followed by Optimus, contagied by her mirth... until they were laughing their afts off as the result of their failed plan brought back so many good memories when they were 'innocent' sparklings.

When their laughs subsided, Optimus took some air and said: "Now what?" looking down at the undisturbed Decepticon Emperor who just continued recharging as if nothing can awake him.

"I'll place a pillow under his head and a blanket on him, you, return that medical berth to the medbay, if one of your creators heard the noise his heavy body made when falling from such a height, they would be awake and may be looking for you; so, I'll stay with him for a while as you return." She ordered.

Optimus just shruggered and nodded knowing that his friend was right and proceeded to leave the room with the wheeled berth in front of him as silently as he could...

...but then he passed right in front of his creator's quarters, the door was locked and so that means they were in; then the young Councilor placed one of his audios against the door and sighed in relief...

Gasps and loud moans could be heard from the other side along with some other deaf sounds, some pleads here and more moans of approval.

...they were busy and thanks Primus hadn't noticed the noise Megatron made... nor the quake he caused once falling, so, he decided to continue with his task.

He'd better hurry up.

...

"Hi daddy." Red Alert cheered when calling her scowling sire. He wasn't happy that his little girl wasn't on her berth this late at night as all good little girls must be. "I had to attend an emergency--"

"An emergency?!! Outside the hospital?!! At this hour?!!" Roared at the screen the old medic. "There are plenity of good _mech_ medics who can take care of that! I want you back here in no more than three minutes or I'll call the Enforcers!"

She rolled her optics and almost groaned. Since her mother's murderer her father became way too overprotective of her, competing with Alpha Trion himself when conserning Optimus.

"Don't roll your optics at me young lady! I'm your sire and I want the best for you! Now, you better come back here or I'll---"

"Hi Ratchet!" Optimus interrupted him by appearing right in front of Red. "Umm... can... can Red stay for the night? Please?"

"No! She have her own house to rest!" Was his answer as his right optic twitched at the interruption from the young mech.

"Please? I need her help until Megatron awakes and is able to leave here."

Silence followed after that last statement and the old medic seemed dumbfunded.

Knowing his friend's father, he quickly explained what happened and the results... causing in the end for Ratchet to thick his lips in a thin line closely followed by harder frown.

"Please daddy? It would be like when we were sparklings." Tried the femme causing her sire's optics to widen and for her to hurry in explaining. "But more mature and without those games, I swear."

He frowned at her as a growl seemed to grow deep whithin him.

"Please, uncle Ratchet."

"Please, daddy."

The old mech's blue optics turned into two thin lines as he observed the two -once naughty- _sparklings_ in front of the screen making wide opticed faces... as begging turbo puppies.

He doubted them as if they were capable of making the entire Estate to explode, but his spark advised him to trust his daughter...

...however...

"Fine! But once that 'con is gone, I want you and Red here and I'll check your seals myself if they are still intact! And they better be!"

"Me, with _her_ / _him_?!! No way, ewww!!!" Both Red Alert and Optimus said in unison with disgusted faces for once -since they considered each other as brother and sister-...and reminding Ratchet that this pair was still a pair of very naughty sparklings with innocent and cute faces that used to get with their own while using them.

"You better keep them intact." He threatened them one last time before adding more cheerfully: "Night sweetspark, be a nice femmling." and then cut the transmission.

Both Optimus and Red Alert remained there like petrified for a while before looking at each other and pulled disgusted faces.

The night passed by fast as both talked about their expectations and memories, especially Optimus who feared what the Emperor may have in store for him -turning him into a breeder and sex toy- not caring how he was raised and prepared to become the next great leader of all Autobots.

He sighed at that... he was definitely not made to be a berth warmer.

"Is ok, Opty, nor your sire or carrier, or me or the rest of the Autobots would allow that to happen; we all know what you are and what you're made for; we won't give up on you." She tried and both hugged onto the berth that was supposed to be for the Emperor.

"Thank you... I really don't want to be a... a pleasurebot... I wasn't made for that.." He sighed hugging her back as recharge claimed them both... regardless of the loud snores near on the floor.

...

**That morning...**

Megatron tried to online his optics as ache covered all over his body. "Uhhh..." He moaned in discomfort as all his systems powered up and he looked around in a haze.

"Your majesty?" A melodious voice said and a shadow covered him, a shadow with blue optics. "Can you hear me?" It repeated.

He felt so dizzy that the one talking was unindentifiable for him... and now he wondered why he ached all over his body?

"You better get up and take place onto the berth, sir." The voice with blue optics said. "It will make you feel better."

With another groan, he found himself obeying the voice and rolling onto his side before climbing -painfully slow- onto the berth... and Primus, it was like laying on a soft cloud! -unlike the floor which was really hard in his opinion-

"What happened?" He tried as he wiggled with his face onto the berth's surfice with groans and moans. "Where am I?"

"The Magnus Estate; what you remember from last night?" The voice asked again politely.

"Uhh.. I..." He tried just before memories asaulted him and he remembered... "That little councilor... he... attacked me... uhhh... Starscream... you will pay me for this... Your fragging idea almost got me dead!"

"You were able to sneak from the guards through." The voice pointed out... a voice that was making itself clearer with the passing time...

...he turned his face to see... a femme, the medic that healed him after Optimus took his hands from him.

"Why was I on the floor instead of the berth?" The Emperor half demanded, half groaned looking stright at her blue, stoic and serious optics.

"You fell." She said with the same still emotionless face.

"How?" He asked with a frown, very suspicious of something; he'd never fell frrom a berth before, not even from sleeping and specially not when drugged; so, there was something else there.

"While recharging." There was another curt answer by her part that made him _really_ suspect there was something else there... however he may need to ask her the right questions if he wanted the right answers.

"How did I fell when recharg---?" He was about to ask when his optics widened in realization at something.

He is a really big and heavy mech, and he can calculate that both this femme and the councilor were unable to move him much; so, they must have moved the medical berth he was laying on and tried to move him into _this_ berth... however it seemed also that they failed and he ended up on the floor instead.

The femme only stared at him as he deduced by himself what really happened before watching him smile and shake his head with a chuckle... and then to her luck. droped the subject.

"Majesty, I suggest you staying here until both the Magnus and High Councilmech leaves, they won't approve you seeing their son without their permision... and allow me to add, with their behaviour towards Optimus, they can ban you from ever seeing him again." She started and his optics widened.

"No... I will not let them!" He started before groaned as a sting of pain bit him in his lower waist.

"Do not underestimate them, they can and they will; for them, Optimus is their everything and they _can_ do as I just said no matter who you are, you won't be able to stop them." Red Alert mussed watching the Emperor's optics darken in thought, an action that made her add: "And don't think that you can just take him from them." that caused him to look up at her in mild shock. "They are nothing you've ever met and won't let him escape so easily. They made him, he's theirs."

The Emperor growled deeply. "So... it seems you know them very well."

"Affirmative." Was everything she offered him.

"So tell me, if he's so precious for them, why not just lock him where no one can ever see him or try to take him?" He asked with the same scowl and a hint of anger in his tone.

The medic nodded and then said: "He was made on purpose," then again that answer caused the Emperor to widen his optics in shock. "...he was created by two of the most powerful mechs on Cybertron and carried by the Magnus himself, he's here for a reason and that reason is to become a leader for both the Autobots _and_ the Council. He's not just an accident." She lied in the end to try and see if Megatron would see more from Optimus than just an aft...

...and it seems to be working. She almost smirked when watched the Lord's shocked and helpless expressions.

Megatron seemed to be out from his comfort zone there; Optimus, a mech created with a purpose, not accidentaly... and anyways who would want to do anything with that old decrepit fossil anyways? Yes, there must be some kind of deal there with the Autobot Commander since he was way younger and healthier to carry a sparkling than the old Councilmech...

"Frag!" He cursed in the end.

"My advice?" The femme then offered and he wasn't sure she did it because of pity or out of interest since her face remained just as stoic as before. "Follow their rules, try to please them, and... if you want to see Optimus in secret just so you can meet and know each other better, let him know first that it is you who's comming and you mean no harm for either him or Cybertron."

The Emperor rised an optic ridge at her not really believing what he heard.

"So, why you're helping me?" He tried still doubting her intentions.

"Because you're not obviously the afthole some believe you are, and if you were you would have already started a war with us or would have tried to enslave us or set harsh restrictions on us _after_ taking Optimus with you and focing him to be yours, likes him or not."

He gulped. "I've never... I will never do that!"

"I know," She said simply. "But you have to prove Optimus that, and the rest of Cybertron; court him, but before, know him, know what he wants, what are his visions, his desires and dreams for everyone, and eventually you would know what he wants for himself."

Megatron remained in silence after that thinking about her words. They were the most intelligent he heard so far. But, how can he meet the mech of his dreams if his creators always make sure to keep him away?

As if reading his thoughts, a ping sounded in his head; his com-link, the medic sent him a message.

"Let Optimus know that you want to see him next time; I don't want to have to fix you every time you sneak from the guards again." She said and his optics widened before he jumped from the berth and hugged her tightly -ignoring his pain-. It was the best gift someone could ever give him!

"Thank you!" He said, but the femme remained quiet and motionless as he continued.

"Just, don't be a stalker and insist talking when he doesn't wants to, please." She added and he nodded in the hug.

"I promise!" He exclaimed in barely contained joy.

...

"What?!" Optimus stared at his friend in shock. "You gave him... my...?!"

"Yes, so he might call next time. Come on, Optimus, give the mech a chance, he's the Emperor now and only want's a chance with you, its not much to ask, besides he promised not to annoy you." Red alert stated as the other vented and his whole frame gave a nervous shudder.

"Just talk to him, how bad it can be?" She added and he sighed.

She was right. It can't be that bad if the mech was really into knowing him and not just abduct him and forcing him to become his berth warmer.

Well, perhaps they can talk about politics, he was good with that and he was interested in hearing the warlord's point of view on things and things about his culture.

It can't be bad.

"Thank you Red, you're an angel. If I've ever had a sister, I think I would have loved her to be you." He said with a kind smile that was answered back with another from the femme.

"Yes, I think the same about you; but thanks Primus I'm not Alpha Trion's daughter, I have enough with _my_ sire."

They both chuckled at that.

Both loves their creators, no matter how overprotective or restrictive they are. In the end they only want the best for their only creations.

"I bet you will be like uncle Ratchet when you have your own sparkling." In the end Optimus joked with a chuckle.

"Heh, it is your sparklings that I pity, you will be like Alpha Trion." She bit back and the friends laughed.

...

"STARSCREAM!" The decepticon Emperor roared around holding his lower back in a hunched position as if he was a really old mech. Primus, Alpha Trion was way older than everyone in the universe put together and he still walked with his stright back! "Where are you? You winged glitch!"

"There, there, Megs, what-- happened to you?!" The seeker started and then as his optics widened at his friend's looks. "It seems like someone beat you and then put you back together again!" He exclaimed reaching to help his friend... but then stopped seeing his really angered optics; more like a livid pair of crimson pits. "Ouh..."

"Yes, 'ouh' youuu...!" The other tried before flinching again in pain. Sleeping on the ground and flying back to Kaon make its work on him.

"Here, let me help you." Tried the flier placing the other's right arm on his shoulders and helped him walk. "Tell me what happened? Was everything ok with Optimus? Why you hadn't returned last night? Is suppose it ended up well.. well, perhaps not so well if you're in pain now... so, how was it?"

"Uhh..." Groaned the bigger mech wishing more than ever to see his berth only and to have nothing less than two pleasurebots that would massage him in all his aching areas. Sadly Starscream was bad with massages.

Once in his royal quarters, Megatron felt himself collapse and all his barriers shattered as he offlined his optics and purred in content.

"So...?" Tried again the winglord. But the only words he got were muffled ones as the other spoke with his face down on his berth. "What did you just said?"

"That I want him more now... that beauty knows how to fight... Allspark, he took me by surprise and cut off both my hands in one single cut with his axe! Ahh..." Sighed dreamily the Emperor.

Wide opticed, Starscream reached for him and asked for more as he called for the servants to prepare a warm bath and a couple of pleasurebots to massage his majesty.

Hours later Megatron was sleeping like a newborn sparkling, snoring like a beast, but a baby beast nonetheless.

Starscream smiled at the idea. Well, at least his friend got himself with the little Councilor's comm. so he may call him before he takes next time his head.. or worse.

"Oh Megatron, you better be careful next time; that little treasure knows how to handle a weapon."

The next day however, Megatron was so rested that he felt he could with anything, even with the mech he desires' creators...

...a couple that watched his every move with utter mistrust; however the little Councilor seemed a little sheepish as he drank his tea.

The Emperor instead looked at him dreamily, as if nothing else existed in this universe or as if Optimus was the only shinning star in a dark universe, causing it to lighten up everything and making light to be possible. He placed his head on both his hands and sighed.

In turn, Alpha Trion frowned harder. He was getting tired of this mech's obvious displays of desire towards his precious creation!

"Drink your tea, is getting itself cold!" The high Councilmech almost barked.

However his words fell on deaf audios as Megatron continued staring Optimus in the same drunken way he was since he arrived.

Optimus then lowered his cup on his little plate and then said softly and kindly to the Decepticon: "Please, my lord, the tea tastes better when warm."

Not removing his optics form the little autobot, Megatron took -blindly- the cup and with only one gulp, he drunk it all causing both the Magnus and Alpha Trion to widen their optics in shock.

"Wish me to serve you more, my lord?" Tried Optimus as Megatron only shook his head and took the beautiful porcelain vessel that contained the tea and, opening it, he drunk it all, everything, without taking his optics from Optimus who could only stare at him in shock.

...but for Megatron that expression was adorable.

"It seems we're out of tea," He started as a fanged grin started growing in his handsome faceplates. "Maybe we should move to other... Activities..."

But before he can -again- try anything, Alpha Trion stood from his couch and said. "Indeed, we're out of tea, so that means the meeting is over for today." He declared.

"What?!" That worked to break Optimus' spell on Megatron.

"Yes, no more tea, no more meetings; the meeting should get over once the tea is over, and since is over, the meeting is as well." Ultra Magnus supported the sire of his creation. "Goodbye, Megatron." He stood as well.

The Emperor was speechless and watched at the mech of his dreams helplessly who nodded and looked at him with a sad smile; both his creators flanking him protectively.

He was about to make a fit, then remembered Starscream's and Red Alert's advice and decided to swallow it all... after all, he have the beauty's comm-link frequency an would call him tonight. ' _Yesss_...' He thought before nodding politely to the autobot commander and the council leader before turning around and flied away.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Alpha Trion with a huff. "I wonder when would that... _mech_ leave our son alone?!"

Ultra Magnus could only agree.

But, unknown to them, their son wondered what was Megatron planing, he have his comm after all... and the young Councilor was sure he would call, possibly tonight and maybe even visit.

...

 **Kaon**...

"And what have you in such good mood?" Megatron asked as he saw his winged friend practically floating in bliss.

"Hmm... nothing." He said dreamily.

"Does ' _nothing_ ' have a name?" Asked the Emperor with a knowing grin managing his friend to take a sit; but the seeker however continued like in a daze, floating with his mind, optics... and the Warlord was sure that he would be floating with the rest of his body soon.

Starscream sighed. "Skyfire." Then sighed again as if melting by the single thought of the one he saw only once. "He's perfect... all big, white and with huge and angelic wings... adorable and innocent blue optics... He's like...like a sacred angel from the well itself... I am sure I've saw him glow..." Then again sighed.

Megatron's optics widened. It was the first time he'd ever seen his friend like that...so... lovesick. This must be his destined mate, just as Optimus was his.

"Good to know you've found the one who would soar the skies with you, my friend." Megatron said with a big grin before reaching for him and petted him his shoulder.

"Oh Megatron... I'm in love..." Sighed the seeker and his friend followed his example.

"Me too... me too."

"And he's a scientist... and his sire is a scientist... and his family is a really powerful one... and he's gorgeous.. so perfect... I'll get him one of this days!" In the end the seeker added with decision causing his friend to chuckle.. but then remembered something. "How did the tea went today?"

"Good, I could see my Optimus all the time... and I'll call him later..." He sighed in the end causing Starscream to smirk again. he knew his friend was planning something.

"Just.. don't scare him again or this time he can take you from us forever, my friend, and THAT would be a tragedy."

"Don't worry, I plan on him to know that I mean no harm... only love." Megatron said with a grin and his friend understood, after all, he planned the same with his Skyfire.

"And you? Could you talk with your... intended?" He continued while looking at the dazed seeker.

And said seeker sighed. "Not yet, but I'll catch him soon... he's really good at sneaking away from somone's sight for someone his size... Is like he can literaly disappear... like an angel or something like it... but I'll catch him... ohhh trust me on this.

"Ohh... I will never doubt you on such a hunt, I just wish you luck in getting your big angel soon... and showing him a seeker's true love... No one can resist that." The Emperor chuckled and his friend only sighed dreamily. "I wish I was born with that talent too." He added almost sadly.

Silence followed as both thought anxiously about the next day, the day they would finally meet the mechs they wanted as mates... and in Starscream's case, to get into hunt.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter has a big surprise ;)
> 
> Thank you for you comments and kuddos 
> 
> xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long waiting, it is that I'm so overwhelmed with exams and everythings DX and it's 01:40 AM here and couldn't go to sleep without posting this ;)  
> anyways, this is for all of you to make your days, and for MissCHSparkles of course xoxo
> 
> Remember, this is an unbetaed work, so any mistake you may find -and will find- is only mine, please let me know where they are and I'll fix it as soon as I can :)  
> thanks xoxoxoxo

The next day came, and the next, and next, and next one after that and both Megatron and Starscream were unable to meet the ones they wanted in private or face to face, not even once.

For Starscream, it was because the big 'innocent looking' shuttle was really tricky and sneaked away from his sight quite easily each time he tried to reach for him.

For Megatron, because he found himself unable to call his intended yet and had to hang on with the 'meetings' they had in presence of Optimus' creators, both unable to share more than one sentence and many looks...

... Optimus' shy and uncertain one and Megatron's lovesick but also unsure as if something stopped him, as he felt that only one trip can ruin it all with the one he wants.

It never happened to him before. He was always so secure around everyone... He's the Emperor for Primus' sake!

But why so suddenly in front of his Optimus, having his com-link number he felt so insecure? Why now? Why not then when they met at the 'museum' as he called it because it was filled with 'relics'.

Relics, he called the Autobot Council; a bunch of old, decrepit, pampered aftholes that believed themselves to be gods.

Why now and not then?

Even Starscream grinned at him about it... Like now:

"Come on, Megatron, call him! I would kill if I that way can get Skyfire's number or even his address! Frag! But never, anyone wants to share that info with me! His family must be really powerful! So, come on, Megatron! Call him! For your honour as a Decepticon mech, call him! Now!"

"Uhh..." Was all the paled and sweating leader could do... Groan as an unsure answer.

Starscream rolled his optics

"Call. Him. Now!"

"Uhh... I... W-what if he's in a meeting or something with his creators? I cannot interrupt him, and besides, if they discover is ME who calls, they would force him to change his number and possibly make us see through a console!"

Starscream rolled again his optics before groaning and facepalmed himself.

Since when his friend was so insecure about something?

So, taking the lead -for once- from his friend, he comm-ed someone.

"Hiiii Optimus!" He exclaimed excitedly causing a mini spark attack on Megatron.

It wasn't a good idea to share that intel with the treacherous seeker!

"Yes, no, is me, Starscream, yeah... Uh huh, really... But seriously, I was wondering if you can see, maybe tonight my stupid friend? Yeah, he's very eag----!"

He was unable to finish as the Emperor jumped him like a child to another while trying hard to not make him look bad on his creators by any means possible.

"Cut the call! Cut the call! I order you as your Emperor! Cut the call or I'll rip off your wings and shove them up your aft!" Roared Megatron trying to get to his friend's head com-link.

Starscream only cackled on his face.

"What?! You humiliated me! I should banish you from my empire!!" The other roared.

But the seeker continued laughing his aft off and it only worsened when seeing over and over again his friend's face.

His very much flushed and utterly worried face.

It was fun when you find something to tease your Emperor.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Demanded the decepticon lord.

"That....that---that it was... A-a joke! Your face---! You should see your face!!!" The other roared in laughter out from himself and Megatron's spark quietened.

It was all a joke.

Starscream hadn't called the mech of his dreams.

He sighed in relief.

However, he had to ask it: "You hadn't called him?"

Starscream only smirked at him.

...

 

* * *

 

Optimus' wide optics and flushed face was enough to describe his feelings of...

...what?

The Winglord Starscream, somehow got himself with his com-number and called him asking him to see his friend in private.

For a moment he thought it was a fun call and that the caller would cut soon after hearing his friends laugh at the other end of the line; but instead he heard... And he was sure it was him, the decepticon Emperor screaming from the other side.

He recognized him from the curses he used and the very much scared tone, after all, no one curses like him -and he doesn't need his sire to state that fact.

Primus.

So far Optimus wondered and waited for Megatron to call him one day -after Red Alert gave him his com- since he seemed so secure of himself and so ready to take him as soon as possible. But no call happened and he found the lord to become more insecure as the meetings progressed... If you can call THAT a progress -when both his creators stared at him with hateful/rejecting glares still sandwiching their son protectively-.

No, this was more than just his creators' doings, it must be. The insecurity from Megatron came from another source...

...perhaps himself?

He needed to discuss this with a good source of wisdom, a trustworthy one.

His friend Elita, who, once heard what happened, hours later, only stared at him and gave her verdict:

"He's so madly in love with you, but... He fears he can lose you if he doesn't makes the right move. My conclusion is: he has no idea how to court."

Optimus only stared at her with a blank expression.

"Seriously? He's that shy now because he lacks the knowledges of courting?"

"Yeah... Can you blame him? He's a Warlord, he only knows about war strategies." She nodded at him with a faked-worried expression. "And besides I believe his current status has something to do with Red Alert's conversation with him... Her telling him you're a prince made on purpose does ring something?"

Optimus gasped at that then gulped.

"Yeah, he wants more than just your body it seems, he wants your love, but he's all big and brute... and so far believed that with fragging someone to overload you can get their love, but after her speech... She made him see you as something unreachable by his old methods." Continued the yellow femme.

"That Red... She's something." She chuckled. "She stopped the Emperor's perv's advances on you and now left him hesitant as a little, uneducated sparkling in the middle of a formal and elegant ball."

Optimus felt how something sunk deep in his tank. Megatron started feeling himself unworthy of him? Of what he is?

That can be dangerous once he gets over his depression about it.

And Elita shared his thoughts by her grim look.

"Call him and invite him; we don't need another war." She started grimly. "I don't even want to think what he can do once he reaches the conclusion of you being just another valve to frag no matter your rank or education... Or what his people can do to ours once he gets bitter."

The horrible feeling in his tank increased.

No, he would not allow that to happen! The Autobots must be free! Never enslaved by the unaccomplished whims of a big sparkling with guns.

...And a big spike that wants to get buried in---

Optimus shivered at that thought.

"Ok... I'll call him and invite him some sweets... No more tea. But in the Magnus' Estate." Optimus decided. However he still felt nervous... What if the big fragger suddenly decided he wants to frag him then just because they were alone?

What if he makes himself the deaf when he ask him for respect?

It was a risk he had to take.

"You better have your weapons ready just in case." Elita said as if reading his thoughts.

Both grimaced.

...

 

* * *

 

Megatron was going through some reports when his com-link sounded. Sighing he opened the line expecting one of his subjects to tell him that he had to do more work when...

:: _Lord Megatron?_ :: a sweet voice asked, and the Emperor jumped from his chair with a squeak and onto his aft on the floor.

:: _Is... Is it a bad time, my lord?_ :: The perfectly sweet voice of Councilor Optimus asked in utter doubt.

Trying to get his honour, respect and what was left of his dignity, Megatron took a breath and answered: "Y-yeah... O-optim-mus?"

However he ended up stuttering instead.

From the other line, Optimus decided to keep quiet as his blue optics roamed the gardens waiting for the decepticon lord to get his voice back.

However as the silent seconds passed he decided to talk again: :: _Umm... I... I hope I'm not bothering you, sir?_ ::

"NO! No, I mean, no, no, no, no, no... Uh.. You... You just surprised me, sweet thing." Tried Megatron holding his head and sweating heavily.

:: _Sir_?::

"Yes, lovely?" Answered back the lord causing Optimus to roll his optics from his side and sigh.

: _:Please, I'll thank you very much if you don't call me 'sweet thing' or 'lovely' or another name you may come to. Just call me Optimus._ ::

Megatron remained there almost petrified. Optimus' voice sounded... Frustrated? Angry? He wondered why? Maybe someone mocked him using those adjectives?

Possibly. He's just so beautiful and that would explain why he's so good at fighting. No doubt he was so angry at his praises... He doesn't take them as such but as offenses.

The Emperor also wondered if someone tried to have a go at him.

Once again his logic said it was very much possible and that would explain why his creators are so overprotective of him. Well, if he was Optimus' creator he would be even worse than Alpha Trion; now he can admit it.

:: _My lord? Are you still there?_ :: Tried the young Councilor since there was a long period of time in silence.

"Oh... Yes, yes, here I am... I apologize, Optimus, but allow me to tell you how lovely and beautiful you are. But, I still apologize if you don't like to be said that."

From the other side Megatron could hear a low grunt that sounded more like 'Everyone who wants to frag me says that...and I'm sick of it.' and once again the Emperor had to apologize.

It was fun how much he can deduce from a simple sound, and that caused him to smirk at his own experience. After all, decepticons growl and grunt a lot.

:: _I called you to invite you to the Magnus' Estate's gardens tonight if you're not so busy, just for a few hours from your time._ :: Finally Optimus decided to say his reasons for calling since Megatron was unable to ask him, call him and in many occasions, find his voice.

"Uhh... N-now?!" Megatron squeaked in a really undignified way.

:: _That would depend on you, my lord, from your time._ :: Optimus said trying hard to ignore the way Megatron -from all mechs- sounded from the other side. ::If you can't of course I'll understand and maybe schedule it for another time---::

"No! I mean, yes, I can now! You mean now, right? Like... Now now?" Asked with a sudden boost of eagerness Megatron.

:: _Yes, my lord, my creators are recharging, however, if you're coming, I suggest you to be silent and..._ ::

"I would make myself know when I'm there. I won't make the same mistake of surprising you from behind." As he said that he was already running away from his office, reached for an exit, transformed and flied as fast as he could towards Iacon.

:: _Good, I'll be next the crystal temple of the Allspark in the gardens._ :: Was all Optimus said before finishing the connection, but Megatron could have cared less, he was going top speed towards the mech of his dreams who suddenly and out of nowhere invited him for a date.

Maybe things are going to be better from now on?

He was sure about it.

Like half an hour later Megatron arrived at the Magnus' Estate and landed as softly and silently as he could hoping no one would hear him.

But once again he was wrong.

"Yer majesty?"

Megatron froze. Busted! He was caught! Now he would never be able to see Optimus again, this guard would surely tell his creators and they would lock him away and---

The mech before him was a white and tall one with a visor and wearing no visible weapons.

"This way, please. Tha' Councilor is waiting fer ya." He said turning around his heels and walked away as a smirk covered now his hidden-from-the-Emperor's face. Megatron really did seemed nervous from being caught...

...but Optimus insisted in heightening the security after what happened with the Emperor and again insisted that at least one cyberninja must be around the gardens.

His creators approved not even questioning him once considering it wise after having so many flying mechs around, all of them decepticons.

However this mech knew better, he was trained to know after all... And was also trained to feel the energy that mechs releases... Particularly the Emperor's jumping spark when this one saw the son of Alpha Trion there standing to greet them.

"Thank you, Jazz." Optimus addressed the smirking mech before this one bows and walks away, but stayed close just in case.

"Megatron, please, take a seat."

The bigger mech obeyed and tensely took a seat.

"Cake?" Offered Optimus and the other nodded nervously.

Optimus however served himself some tea and gave the Emperor his piece of cake... And this one barely mumbled a low "Thanks"

That caused Jazz to snicker from his hidden position on a crystal tree branch. "Tha' mech would collapse from a nervous attack soon." He said to himself.

The young Councilor lowered his porcelain cup on its' plate after sipping some of his tea and looked at his guest... And Megatron was looking down at the perfectly cut triangle piece of his cake longingly.

It was the first thing he received from his Optimus... And it is so lovely… beautiful and perfect as he is... He just couldn't… eat it!

"Is something wrong with your cake, my lord?" Tried Optimus worryingly. "You... Don't like cakes?"

Megatron gasped and looked up at the gorgeous autobot... So perfectly sitting on that beautiful bench... He's just so… divine, delicate... While he's so brute. For once he questioned himself touching the other because he can break him or stain him forever and it would be his entire fault if this perfect creature loses his grace! Just like this cake.

Silence.

"Perhaps I can get you something more to your likings?" Tried the young autobot.

Megatron just shook his head. He is ok with the beautiful piece of cake.

Optimus smiled at him and the Emperor blushed; this time even the Councilor noticed and remembered his friend's words.

Maybe he should start the conversation.

"Lord Starscream called me this morning,"

At the mention of his -now treacherous- friend, Megatron felt how his anger towards him rose. That seeker... He will pay him!!

"He said you wished to see me and... Uhh... I guess you were there?"

Megatron's anger only rose. But he remained in silence nonetheless.

"I think is lovely to have a friend like that, he knows what you want and... This may not be my business but... He knew you wouldn't call me... So he gave you a hand." He added the last part with a smile and that caused Megatron's anger to vanish. "He's like your brother... Your best friend, right? I've always wanted that."

The last part was said with a little thread of sadness. Yeah, Optimus is the only child too after all and that must have been lonely considering who's creation's is.

"Please don't be mad at him, he did this for you... He's almost a twin for you, right?."

Megatron could only stare and nodded in the end, that made Optimus smile and cause Megatron to smile back.

The time passed, Megatron hadn't touched his cake in the whole date, only heard Optimus talk and talk about all the things he loves, how much he enjoys reading and about the life in the towers... Which he hates it because all those nobles, in their parties are quite deviant and have no real problem in touching you in your parts.

Megatron was sure Starscream and his people would enjoy those parties.

And speaking about nobles...

"Optimus..." He was finally able to say more than a few grunts. And the young autobot listened. "You seem to know everything about your people, as a future ruler must,"

Optimus nodded now seeing how Megatron was forced to see what he really was.

"Perhaps you can answer me a question... You'll see... About a shuttle family," Megatron started but at the mention of 'shuttle' Optimus' optics changed their look. "Maybe you can tell me how to contact one by the name... Skyfire I guess."

Optimus seemed to hesitate but decided to ask: "What my lord wants with Skyfire?"

Megatron seemed that there was something hidden, but decided to continue with his thread anyways. "Is for my friend, Starscream, he's the one who wants him and the big lug-nut seems to be unable to reach. My friend also said his family is powerful and he was, so far unable to get a number or an address."

Optimus's frown deepened and now his back reclined on his bench before he decided to drink more from his tea. By those reactions only, Megatron can deduce that something's not right with that mech... Or his family.

"Optimus?" Tried Megatron feeling that the silence had extended itself for too long, until with a deep vent, the other spoke:

"Yes... Skyfire, Skyfall's grandson, the shuttle patriarch," The autobot seemed to hesitate each word he said, but the Emperor decided not to push him, hoping he would say more soon.

And he did.

"He can forget it, Skyfire's family would never approve, they only accept mech-femme couples, and he's too obedient to his patriarch to try anything with Starscream or any other mech without permission." Optimus mused grimly.

"Why?" Asked Megatron in disbelief.

"I don't know, nor my sire or the senators would tell me and they know why exactly what is going on with them, but no one outside their circle, not even my carrier knows... And Skyfall would not hear Starscream, not even a word from him, he's worse than my sire... Actually, my sire's an angel in front of the shuttle patriarch and we all know how racist he is."

Megatron could not believe everything he was hearing. It sounded like that family was ruled by a tyrant. How can the autobots allow that in their supposed "perfect" and “advanced” society?

"I'm sorry to deliver you those news, my lord, but perhaps you can tell lord Starscream to desist from courting Skyfire? I know the Winglord is a good mech, just as you are and... I don't want to see him suffering for a lost cause." Optimus added in a sad and almost pleading way to his guest.

Megatron was left thinking hard about it. Not even Optimus' comment about him being good really touched him since he knows his friend would not stop from trying to get Skyfire for himself... And even worst it would be if he thinks he had to rescue him from his tyrant from a grandsire.

"Are you sure about it?" Asked the Emperor lowly.

"Yes." Was everything Optimus could offer. "I'm sorry."

Megatron only grunted. "Can you tell me where he lives or his number?"

Optimus shook his head. "As far as I know, their place is a floating city and I don't know where it can be or how to locate it. Is made to be invisible. Once again only the senate and my sire knows how to reach them. As for Skyfire's number, I don't have it and if lord Starscream was unable to get it from the science academy... Then there's no way to get it from another than the same Skyfire."

Megatron stared in disbelief. Was Optimus for real when he said that? Everything sounded like a science fiction story!

"Just... What is wrong with those shuttles?!" He couldn't help but ask.

"I cannot tell because the answer is unknown to me, but all I know is that they are the last family of shuttles in the universe, it must be a way to protect themselves perhaps."

Megatron considered that, after all Starscream mentioned several times Skyfire's family is a very powerful one and that several members of his family are scientists... They could have made that flying city to be undetectable.

Paranoid fraggers.

Well, then again Optimus was kind of paranoid too considering how he fights or that new white guard -Jazz was his name- that was still around making himself see from time to time to remember Megatron they were not alone... Just in case he tries something with their precious _prince_.

But back to the thing in question... Poor Starscream. Megatron already knows how he would react once he receives this news.

"I'm sorry," Optimus started seeing the Emperor's grim expression. "I've didn't meant to give bad news."

Megatron only grunted and shook his head. "You haven't, is just that Starscream... knowing him the way I do... he won't stop chasing that mech until he has him all for himself."

The young councilor lowered his head and drunk more from his tea in an attempt to silence something he knew about... And Megatron noticed.

"If you know something you're not telling me, please do, Starscream is like a brother to me and I would hate if something happens to him."

The other sighed but continued without meeting Megatron's gaze. "I... I've told you all I know, however, I feel not everything's alright with that family, so, please," This time he looked up at his visitor. "Talk to lord Starscream, tell him to leave Skyfire alone."

Megatron frowned at him so Optimus hurried to say: "Look, my carrier always taught me to trust my instincts, and so far they've never failed me, and I don't like that family, they have too many secrets, so many things in the dark... and not even my sire trust completely Skyfall, their patriarch."

"What you mean? That said old afthole can try to kill Starscream just because he's after his grand creation's aft?!" Exclaimed the Emperor taking an aggressive pose that altered the cyberninja-guard Jazz for a moment.

However Optimus remained calmed and drunk more from his tea... which now was over as he just discovered.

But that was a positive answer for the Emperor. "Let the fragger try, just let him think about it and I'll fragging kill him!"

Being the only one keeping his composure, as the decepticon lord cursed, Optimus served himself more tea and wondered what is really Starscream for Megatron, after all, he received information that the two more than once used to share some very passionate moments, however the big decepticon said the seeker is like his brother... but you don't do that with your brother, right?

"You love him?" He couldn't help but ask with curious blue optics. "Why not bonding him instead?"

Megatron froze. For a moment he asked himself what were Optimus' intentions with said question; to get rid of him using Starscream, or... was it some akin to jealousy?

"Starscream... he's like a brother to me.. we... we're best friends, but can't see each other as more than that, if that's what you're asking." He threaded carefully.

"Not even as a lover?" Tried the autobot with a knowing look.

The Emperor was taken aback by that question. It seems autobots in general don't approve... what, lovers? Or just having some fun with your friend. Judging Optimus' look, he didn't liked it and maybe even considered it repulsive... or...

"Are you a virgin?" Megatron couldn't help but ask. If the answer was yes then Optimus considered that everyone must go virgin to the bonding... if the answer was no, then he just wasn't approving of him fragging around others as he courted him, that included his best friend.

"Please answer my question." The young mech avoided the Emperor's question demanding for an answer.

"Starscream and I... we're friends with benefits, is like.. I itch, I scratch... if you're close, scratch me. Now, answer my question." The decepticon answered fast wanting to know the answer as well.. besides, if he's a virgin... that would also explain Alpha Trion's behaviour.

"Yes, I am, and I firmly and strongly believe that both partners should go untouched to the bonding. I hope that's not a problem for you, my lord, since I see we both diverge from said... situation." Optimus offered with a smile.

Megatron only grunted watching him carefully. That was more a threat than an announce.

"So.. you scratch with anyone you have or can find around if you itch?" Started again the autobot with a neutral tone and a cold gaze before drinking more from his cup, never taking his analyzing optics from his suitor.

"No!" The other answered immediately and added with indignation. "I just don't go around fragging all holes I can find! What you think I am?"

"You tell me, my lord." This time Optimus wasn't hiding his annoyance causing Jazz -who was hanging around to gulp- since it was really, really uncommon to see the young Councilor angry or annoyed about something. It seemed the fact that his suitor was a very... free and promiscuous mech really annoys him.

...and made the other know.

"Well I don't! I'm not the whoremech you think I am! Sometimes I took a partner when I feel lonely, but I've never been in an orgy or some kind of things like that!"

Optimus' cold, annoyed look told him everything; but he decided to speak anyways: "When I feel lonely the idea of having sex never passed through my processor, and no, it's not because my sire's optic is always on me, no, is because that interfacing is a precious act, a blessing from the Allspark that must be shared only and exclusively between mates and no one else. When I felt lonely I've always had my friends to be with me, and when they were not around I've always had my family, my duties with my people, something to entertain myself with, not... that."

Near them Jazz smiled and nodded. Is what most of the Autobots think. However, there were others who thought just like the decepticon Emperor... and others who make it in relative secret.

Megatron had no idea what to say about that. Obviously they have very different point of views and continuing it tonight would be too much, so, he lifted himself up from his couch and said:

"I believe is getting late, I better go now; let's talk again soon, Optimus, I really enjoyed this evening with you, but I have things to do back in Kaon."

Optimus nodded, lowered his cup on the little table and passed his hand to the decepticon lord to salute him more politely; Megatron took it and shook it, then turned around and left flying.

They better cool off after this, he couldn’t even try to kiss him; maybe next time, thought the decepticon.

The young autobot took a sit and let out a vent; then Jazz came towards him and asked him if he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Jazz." He started then noticed something was missing from the little table...

...the little plate with the piece if cake he served the Emperor, and it wasn't on the couch he used to sit, so that means...

"He took the plate!" Exclaimed an alarmed Optimus. "That is an invaluable piece of porcelain my sire brought from out Cybertron! If he finds out it's' missing he'll... he'll---!"

"Calm down ma’ mech, I'm sure king Megs’ would look after it and just took it as a souvenir, just ask 'im to give it back next time ya see 'im." Tried his guard sending calming waves towards Optimus' worried field which worked to cool him up a little.

He really hopes Megatron doesn't eats the plate along with the cake.

When he finally calmed down a little, he sat and reclined back onto his couch and thought about something...

...if Megatron's so liberal, when he tires from him -if he becomes his mate- and when he itches again... would he go and scratch himself away with someone else and completely forget about him?

Then why he wants him as his mate? Just to frag him? Because that’s the only way Optimus would go to bed with another, when bonded only.

What Optimus wants in a mate, is not just partnership, but also loyalty and exclusivity, is what he always dreamed about his mate.

However, if Megatron wasn't able to fulfill his expectations... he better walk away from him and find someone else... unless the fragger wants him for some kind of harem in turn for peace.

Them he was sure his sire would prefer to go to war, again, no matter what he says.

...

 

* * *

 

 As Megatron flies away only one thought crossed his mind: "What happened? We were just having a good evening...and then... oh Allspark, Starscream.." He groaned in the end imagining his friend's reactions however...

...and he wasn't wrong.

:: _NO! I will NOT give up on him! He's my one and I want no other!_ :: The seeker angrily declared screeching around the com-link.

Megatron could only sigh.

:: _Besides, once his family knows me, they'll love me!_ :: He added hopefully.

His friend doubted it if Optimus took it too seriously the fact that he wasn't a virgin anymore and sometimes messed around with his seeker friend,

"Just be careful, Starscream... and..."

:: _I will, don't worry, Skyfire will love me once I get my hands on him._ ::

 The Emperor felt something, as if Optimus implanted some of his worry... or was it just paranoia? Maybe. After all, he desperately wants his friend to be ok when finally wins the love of his life.

 After he and Starscream discussed about Skyfire and how was his meeting with Optimus, they retired to sleep... and then he un-subspaces the delicate porcelain plate with the beautiful piece of cake Optimus cut for him..

 He sighed and only stared at it longingly. "I'll make you change that wrong image you have about me, Optimus." He said softly as his systems, just as his red optics powered down and he fell in a deep recharge.

 It was a long day.

...

 

* * *

 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, be prepared for the next chapter, don't worry about MEgatron, he will be fine and not so OOC next time...I hope ;)
> 
> Thanks for the kuddos and comments xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I took too long to update, had to hunt muses and bunnies to continue this, and I hope it works :D
> 
> The characters are slightly (no really, super, very much) OOC, but they had to be so this thing can work xD
> 
> Enjoy xo

It was early in the morning when Starscream landed on Megatron's quarter's balcony. The window was open and the curtains floated along with the soft breeze.

The seeker smirked when hearing his best friend's snores before reaching for his berth. He was about to power up a loud horn to wake up his lazy friend... When he devised the perfect piece of cake on the beautiful porcelain plate.

His mouth wetted. That seems like a really sweet cake... And Starscream  _ LOVES  _ sweet things. Maybe Megatron brought it from the kitchen just before going to sleep....then he fell asleep without even trying it.

So, grabbing the delicate plate softly, he reached the piece of cake to his olfactory sensors and inhaled deeply...

...he let out a dreamy vent as his optics glistened and his mouth grows even more wet...

He couldn't help but give a bite to it... And moan in pleasure.

"Ooohh Primus...!" He groaned in delight while savouring the sweet substance that was so perfectly mixed with sour flavors as well. He took a sit on the big berth and soon was rolling around in bliss bite per bite as he gave the piece.

This was causing another effect on him...

However he hadn't noticed his once snoring friend wasn't snoring anymore but grunting... Then onlined his optics...

...only to find his perfect little piece of cake that his Optimus gave him being almost all consumed by his seeker friend!

"Nooo! My cake! What are you doing you idiot!" He suddenly jumped the blissful seeker and took the plate away from him before looking down sadly at his -remains of bitten- cake. "My cake..." He said sadly.

"It was delicious! Tell me where you got it! I need it!" Suddenly the seeker was on Megatron's back trying to get the remains... And possibly lick clean the plate.

"From Optimus... He cut the perfect little piece for me... And now is gone..." The Emperor stated sadly.

That paralyzed the seeker... But then he said: "Another reason to see him again, don't you think?"

"Yes... But this was the first thing he ever gave me! And you eat it all! I hate you!" Barked the frustrated monarch.

Starscream then straddled his lap and then kissed him and Megatron could taste some of the cake in his friend's mouth.

It was really sweet.

Soon he was pushing the horny seeker on his back -not breaking the kiss- and soon eased his spike in the eager, offered valve.

Starscream groaned in bliss as he was deliciously stretched just as his friend as the glistening, tight valve wrapped around him powerfully, then both started moving, enjoying each other too much to speak, and when both finished they ended up on their backs panting and gasping for air.

"You called me Optimus." Said the seeker, not annoyed at all about it but with a smirk on his face.

"And you screamed Skyfire." Smirked Megatron.

Both chuckled.

Then Megatron grimaced remembering what Optimus said about Skyfire.

"Nice plate, I don't think we have plates like this in Kaon." Stated the seeker looking at the now clean and perfectly decorated object.

"It came with the cake." Megatron said slowly.

"It did? Then you must give it back, I'm pretty much sure this is not just an ordinary plate or a souvenir to take with you... It has Alpha Trion's taste on it." Informed the seeker causing his friend to grimace further.

"Why you had to mention him?"

"So it is his." Concluded the seeker. "You have to give it back as soon as you can."

Megatron only grunted.

"You know Optimus is a virgin?" He said instead.

"He is?" Asked the seeker turning his head towards the other. "Well... You better be careful when deflowering him."

"That is not the problem." Started grimly Megatron. "He doesn't approves that I'm not... And that we mess up with each other."

"Really? That's ridiculous! Autobots."

"Yeah... But, he also warned me about Skyfire's family..."

"Megatron, we've already talked about it; I'm getting that shuttle, you'll see."

"Yeah? Well, try to not die when trying it."

"I won't... But... Seriously, is ridiculous that someone pretends that both partners should go virgin to the bonding... Once together what they would do? Look each other's parts awkwardly not knowing where to start? Come on." Starscream huffed changing subjects again.

He really didn't want to discuss the issue that was that shuttle’s family.

"And.. And even if they want to, how long would it take them to take the initiative and start it?" He continued.

Somehow Megatron believed Optimus have an answer for that, the little one really have one for everything. He really is Alpha Trion's son... With the Magnus' calmness.

Once again he wondered why did those two decided to conceive... And how was it possible that old fossil could impregnate the Magnus?

Urgh! That thought caused him to shiver in disgust.

Maybe they had to milk his code for days -if he still produced some transfluid- and then fill the Magnus artificially. It was uncommon, but he heard about it. Someone told him that bots without partner did it.

He shivered again. That is even more disgusting than... Than allowing that decrepit fragger to spike you!

"...and then when you're finally able to spike or get spiked, you find your seal or your partner's seal, and breaking it hurts like slag if you don't have experience, they would hurt so much that may even never try to frag again!" The seeker continued with his ramblings about why at least one in the couple must have experience in the matter.

And Megatron of course approved that, Optimus however... He was sure he won't.

...

* * *

 

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything about them?" Tried Optimus with his carrier.

"No son, they are very reserved and Skyfall pretends they continue like that forever. He's a very powerful and dangerous mech, I know I must never cross path with him when he's angry. I've heard rumours that he's capable of squishing your head with one palm of his hand." Continued the Magnus. "Why you ask?"

"Well, just curiosity." Answered Optimus causing his carrier to smile at him. "However... I've never saw any of them courting someone or bonding a femme... Nor a shuttle sparkling... Or shuttle femme."

The Magnus nodded. "Yes; they are very reserved. Not even I had seen that."

"What you think would happen if a mech, just a random mech tries to court a shuttle?" Asked Optimus.

However, before his carrier can answer...

"Without doubt Skyfall would kill him."

Both turned to see Alpha Trion there.

"He won't tolerate that no matter what and won't hesitate to kill the one who tries to twist their traditions."

Silence followed.

"You know him well, don't you, sire?" Tried Optimus hopeful that he may answer his questions and fill the holes his carrier can't fill.

His sire's answer was just a nasty scowl.

That is a  _ 'yes' _ .

"Have you seen him kill someone?" Tried Optimus.

"No. And why you're so suddenly interested in him and his family?" Inquired the ancient mech walking towards him with that mighty air that characterized him.

"Just curious. They seem to have so many secrets..." Answered Optimus trying hard to not look away from his sire's ice blue optics.

He must not know that said doubts came from a very special mech that wasn't allowed to visit... OR even speak to him.

Alpha Trion's optics frowned. "Stay away from that family."

"Why? I thought they were pacifists." Tried Optimus.

This time even Ultra Magnus frowned.

"They are... But their Patriarch is not, so you better stay away from them." His old sire warned him. "Is what makes them dangerous... They are so submissive when their leader is excessively dominant! Stay away from them, Optimus, don't make myself repeat it."

Optimus nodded accepting for now defeat.

However the Magnus knew very well that the old mech was hiding something... Perhaps a little push would make him answer those questions?"

"I want to hear it!" Demanded Alpha Trion to his son. "Promise me that you will stay away from them."

"Yes sire, I promise... But, I really want to know why you dislike them so much."

"Enough, Optimus. One day you shall know, now, focus in your studies and work." His sire decided to end the subject there.

"But---" Tried the young mech.

"No buts! Now, don't you have things to do?"

"Yes but---"

"Then go and do them, or you want them accumulating for you?" Scolded his sire.

"No sir."

"Then go. Now."

Sighing in defeat, Optimus walked away.

Once their son was far from them...

"Oh! Ultra! Not here! A servant can catch us!" Hissed the eldest as the blue, younger mech hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Or worse, OUR  _ SON  _ can!"

The Magnus only chuckled as he continued nuzzling the red mech. "Well, he's an adult now, he must know that both his creators are together, right?

"Not like this! Now, let go of me!" The other insisted but only gasped as his much younger mate touched him in a special place between his legs. "Magnus! You obey  _ ME---uh _ !"

He was touched again there.

"I do, Trion... You know how loyal I am..." He purred lowly before biting and suckling on the other's neck. "Open..." He demanded.

"N-not here!" The other gasped. "N-not now... We... We have things to do... And... And you never stop! And... And..."

"Hush... You love it... Admit it." Insisted the blue mech obviously ready to take him now.

Sometimes Alpha Trion regretted taking Ultra's innocence and impregnating him... Because Optimus' birth definitely brought them even more close... And then raising him together... The only thing that was missing was the blue mech asking him to bond.

"U-ultra... S-stop!" The ancient mech gasped half heartedly before moaning loudly...

...an opportunity that was taken by the horny young mech to take his mouth and kiss him passionately before guiding him towards a secluded part of the gardens, in which he laid his much older partner onto his belly and gently eased his throbbing hard spike into the eager, tight, little valve from behind.

"OoooOoh Ultraaa~" Moaned the High Councilmech shamelessly. His mate kissed him softly wishing to see more than half from that flushing face as he gently rocked his hips.

He twined his fingers with Alpha Trion's and the other moaned louder, his optics darkened in lust and with his head cuddled his lover as a kitten would, enjoying this too much.

He wondered what would the rest of the Senate would think if they know their once dominant partner loves to be dominated by the mech he once deflowered.

Magnus smirked. Alpha Trion was really enjoying himself, completely letting go in the haze of their lovemaking... As if his fluttering valve isn't proof enough.

Sometime later both were cuddling in post overload bliss, with Alpha Trion purring contently in his Magnus' arms.

"I must thank Primus you're too old to get with spark." Chuckled the youngest. "We never used protection... And you always take all I give."

No answer but another happy purr.

"Now tell me, Trion, what was that you were not willing to tell the baby before?"

"Whut~?" Tried the other tiredly.

"What else you know about those shuttles?"

"He's dangerous… Skyfall... Keep Optimus away from them, nothing out of politics." Murmured the eldest.

"Yes, but why?" Tried his mate again.

"Optimus... Is so much like you... If he knows what Skyfall do to his own people, he'll try to stop him... Those stupid shuttles are prisoners... Their mates, enslaved... Their sparklings, locked away and risen by Skyfall himself... Unless they are born grounders... In that case... They are disposed off... Killed, destroyed as defects of nature." Answered lowly the eldest.

Ultra Magnus could only hear horrified all of that. And he was sure it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"I do nothing because I can't do anything... His family controls our technology, most of the science and medical things... He's too powerful... As much as I am... And perhaps more if he realizes that." Added sleepily the High Councilmech.

Ultra Magnus remained there petrified, terrified actually. He'd never thought that would ever happen in their society!

"Promise me that you will keep Optimus away from him and from sticking his nose in that shuttle's business... I don't want to see our baby hurt.. Or worse." In the end he added dizzily.

"I promise, Trion."

The old mech is right, if Optimus knows that, he would definitely try to stop Skyfall; but if said shuttle have all that power, the only one hurt, or dead would be Optimus.

"We have enough problems with that uneducated brute chasing him as if he was no more than a wandering aft... We don't need a war with the shuttles... Primus knows they can annihilate us all with a single button," Continued the red mech causing his lover to freeze. "Do never underestimate them, they know things... They are all science prodigies, except for a few some who goes to other areas like politics and economy... But all of them obeys blindly their patriarch."

Ultra Magnus remained quiet feeling himself so young suddenly. It seems, what his lover was telling him happened since long ago... Even before he or his grandcreators were created.

For a moment he thought how frail their society was, everything depending on what others do and how well you let them live so they would let you live... Even if you have to look somewhere else when they were committing a crime.

He wondered if the decepticons were like that too. He doubted it. For them is like all the power was centered in the royal family, in this case Megatron and Starscream. Magnus still couldn't understand how that worked... It seems Megatron is the Emperor but Starscream is leader of the seekers and his second in command... However, he heard both were princes when young.

Decepticons... He must ask more about them next time, perhaps from Megatron, if he wasn't so busy ogling their poor and innocent baby. But anyways, no matter how they handled it, they managed to create an empire.

...

* * *

 

"Thee you are..." Starscream said to himself once devising the beautiful white shuttle wandering around the passageways.

Not wasting a second -not anymore- the leader of fliers jumped the much bigger mech.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed and his spark jumped at the emotion of having the one he so desperately wanted so close and now in his arms.

Skyfire however looked down at him in shock/horror, unable to move.

"Hi beauty~" Purred the seeker before reaching for his face, nuzzled it -still purring- then kissed those perfect lips.

By then poor Skyfire was shaking.

"You're so sweet... Soft... Delicious...." Starscream purred now pushing the submissive, but mute mech towards a room, the cleaning supplies' room. "Show me what you got..." He hissed now cupping the other's crotch plate causing him to jump.

"Please....?" He now whined opening his own codpiece, lubricants eased from his very much ready valve...

Skyfire flinched and his blue optics darkened... That scent... Aroused seeker.... Primus help him!

"Take me... Oh Skyfire..." Moaned the horny seeker now caressing his white wings.

Something happened to the shuttle, first he grabbed the seeker, kissed him hard but clumsily, and then pushed his rock hard spike into the tight channel offered to him.

Starscream screamed.

That hurt!

But just as he predicted, it was a tight fit.

Immediately after Skyfire thrusts madly into his offered lover without pause, not even caring how the other felt.

It only took a few seconds for the shuttle to come deep and hard into the gasping seeker.

Starscream then hug him and caressed his head and wings understanding what just happened.

"You were a virgin... Is ok... I'm not hurt... Just sore... You can make it up to me now... You owe me."

Skyfire's optics widened then looked at the seeker beneath him.

A seeker who offlined his optics and kissed him back, this time softly, gently, as if teaching the other.

And soon the spike still trapped within him re-hardened.

Starscream purred in approval at that. "Move... Slower this time... So it can last and I can built an overload this time."

The shuttle nodded, still unable to find a coherent word.

"Oooh... Yes... That's good....hmm..." Moaned Starscream enjoying the ride and the sweet but sour invasion that soothed his oversensitive nodes.

That was so good... This mech, the love of his life is bigger than Megatron... And feels even better!

Three overloads later and Starscream felt himself full with the shuttle's essence within him... And he loved it!

"Skyfire..." Once again the seeker purred at this time the scientist pulled out and looked down at him sadly. "What...?" He tried in worry seeing that face, but it wasn't enough to stop the other from hitting his head hard against the wall, knocking the seeker unconscious.

The shuttle held him up in arms now, bridal style, still looking sad at him.

"Is too late now... I've tried to save you from this." His soft but sad voice spoke for the first time since this happened before he silently hurried away and flied from the Academy back to his palace.

Starscream unconscious in his arms.

...

* * *

 

"I see you're having too much fun lately, Shockwave." Megatron grimaced to his Ambassador.

"My lord, I'm careful, nothing will happen, is just..."

"Just what? And what if one of those mechs, despite your cares, ends up with spark... Or worse, in love with you? Because so far I've noticed you're not interested in a relationship." Musted the Emperor.

"I'm careful, I tell to my partners my intentions, and they're ok with it." Tried Shockwave.

Megatron frowned not believing him.

"Well... I did had some unwilling partners on the beginning..." At that statement Megatron's frown deepened enough to be an enraged face. "I didn't mean to say  _ unwilling _ ... But unsure... And I could convince them by using this..."

A little crystal bottle was unsubspaced and he showed it to his leader. "Is a potent aphrodisiac, it can turn on the most unsure of bots by just sniffing a little from it."

Megatron growled this time.

"So... You forced your unwilling partners to frag by using that?!"

"No my lord, just helped them a little." Tried the single opticed mech while flinching as his leader towered on him.

"Give me that!" He then snatched it from his claws and added: "If I ever hear or know that you're using this on a bot... You will know me, Shockwave, you might an excellent Ambassador, but even I can predict this is not going to end well!"

"Uh... Yes my lord." He lowered his head.

"Now get out! And stop chasing minibots!" The Emperor barked at his loyal servant who covered and hurried away mumbling ' _ yes my lord _ ' all the time.

Megatron growled and sat back on his chair before sighing. Then looked up at the ornamented crystal bottle.

It was so small... Yet so cute.

It sadly contained a powerful drug inside, otherwise it would have been a nice gift.

He wondered who was the afthole creator of this.

But just as he pondered finding said answers, his com-link beeped.

He answered with a growl... But then regretted it.

::" _ Is it a bad time _ ?":: Optimus' soft voice asked.

He coughed and almost dropped the little bottle, catching it on time before it can hit the ground and break.

From the other line, Optimus frowned in worry at the crashing sounds from Megatron's side.

::" _ Maybe I should call later _ ..."::

"NO! No... No, no, no, no... I'm ok... Is just that... You calling me, again... It... Uh... Surprised me... Uh... I... I thought you were mad at me for... Uhm... Not being a virgin?" Tried Megatron before facepalming himself hard at what he just said.

::"..."::

Silence answered from the other line. Honestly talking, Optimus wasn't expecting  _ THAT  _ to be said.

"Optimus?" Tried Megatron after an awkward moment of silence.

::" _ Perhaps I'll call later _ ..."::

"No! Wait! I have your plate!" Tried desperately Megatron.

::" _ Oh, yes my lord, can you give it back? It belongs to my sire, he brought it from off world _ .":: Said the young Councilor causing Megatron to grimace.

Starscream was right, it belongs his sire in-law to-be.

"Just tell me when I can go back, Optimus?" He then tried hard not to call the other 'love' or 'beauty'.

::" _ In two nights? I believe it would be the best _ .":: Said the other.

"Good... I'll be there, please tell your guard I meant no danger to you." Tried then Megatron almost facepalming himself again.

::" _ I trust you, however, you're not the only flying mech around in Iacon anymore, just being precautious _ ."::

Megatron's optics widened up in realization.

Yes, since the decepticons came, they could fly whatever they want to, some senators were trying to make strictly forbidding flying zones towards their residences because of their paranoia.

"Optimus..."

::" _ Yes my lord? Any doubts _ ?"::

"Have anyone... Tried to... Take you before? Kidnap you?"

Silence followed the line again before the young Councilor answered again ::" _ Yes...several times, since I was born _ ."::

Something akin like a rock sunk into Megatron's tank.

If he was Optimus' creator or mate he would put an army of Cyberninjas around him, not just one! He was surprised to find out he was allowed out so freely with such record!

::" _ That is why I know how to fight and... Have the right to kill my attacker _ ."::

Megatron grunted. Even if he knows how to fight, he still wasn't safe, not with being the only creation of Cybertron's most powerful mechs! He's a living target!

The Emperor stopped himself from thinking more... He started thinking like Alpha Trion and groaned out loud.

::" _ Is something wrong, my lord _ ?"::

"No... Is just that... That I started thinking like your sire..." Megatron answered with honesty.

Optimus remained in silence, that allowed the decepticon to continue.

"I think if I was him... I would be worse."

That caused Optimus to smile in the other line. ::" _ My sire will be pleased to hear that, make sure to tell him, but be careful and choose your words well _ ."::

Megatron smiled too. "I will."

Once again silence followed before the young Autobot spoke again ::" _ I'll see you in two nights, my lord... And remember, we have a date tomorrow with my creators _ ."::

The decepticon facepalmed. He'd completely forgotten with all the things he had to do!

"Yes, I would never forget it. I'll see you there."

They bid their farewells and after that Megatron allowed his head to fall onto his desk heavily, with a loud bang... 

He groaned afterwards.

...

* * *

 

The next day Megatron somehow managed to sneak the porcelain plate to the white cyberninja and then sat in the opposite side of the little tea table.

Both the Magnus and Alpha Trion -as usual- were sandwiching their precious son and looking at him as disapprovingly as always.

"So tell me, Alpha Trion, how you managed to look for your beautiful son all this time with all the dangers around? He seems pretty free for me." Tried Megatron sipping from his tea.

The question surprised the ancient mech who answered anyways. "I do all I can without turning my son into a prisoner, even if I know there are dangers..." And he looked up and down at the decepticon. "...around. He's also pretty good at defending himself, he will be Cybertron's ruler one day."

Megatron noticed Optimus' attitude at his sire's answer... he looked... Nervous? Insecure?

"If I was you, I would have never leave him away from my sight." Added Megatron.

Alpha trion didn't looked much pleased at that.

"Sparklings can and need to be protected, but restricting their access to the world will make them... useless for society, so, no matter how precious they are, you must know that they all have a purpose, a life, you can protect them, but if you want them to be useful for something, then you must allow them some freedom.

Both Optimus and Megatron were surprised by that speech, however, when the Emperor was about to voice his own thoughts, his com-link called.

"Yes...? WHAT?!! Where is he?!!"

The autobot family startled at his change of behaviour.

"Find him!!! I'll be there in a brim!"

And with that he got up and could barely say some goodbyes before flying away as fast as he could.

The three autobots shared a look, a worried one.

"What can cause our Emperor to act like that?" Said the Magnus.

"It looks like someone went missing." Was Alpha Trion's calm answer before he sipped more from his cup.

Optimus just looked up worriedly at the heavens, at the place Megatron was seen the last time wondering what just happened, after all, he and his sire seemed to have found a topic in which to talk.

He better call him later to ask him.

However, hours later, in the night, when Optimus tried to contact his fiancee, Megatron wasn't answering.

That worried the young Councilor more, so, he tried to contact Starscream, only to receive static this time. He frowned at that.

Why he couldn't contact with the seeker either? Besides, static in a line means that the mech or femme in question is...

Optimus shook his head; no, Starscream can't be dead! It would drive Megatron crazy....!

His blue optics widened.

He remembered his last words: " _ Find him!! _ "

There was only one explanation for Megatron suddenly rushing away like that, and it was his brother being missing.

Someone took the Winglord.

"Jazz!" He hurried from his room calling his bodyguard. "Jazz!!" He repeated.

"Yes, ma-mech?" He appeared and asked in worry at the way his master was acting.

"Prepare a ship, we're going to the decepticon's new city, Kaon." Optimus ordered and the white Cyberninja flinched. "And call Prowl, you two will accompany me."

"Yes sir." Was all Jazz said before hurrying away.

Optimus knows he will be leaving his carrier's Estate without his creators' permission, but he had to do this, he'd face punishment later; if Starscream disappeared by the hand of an Autobot, then all of them are doomed, no matter if he bonds the Emperor or not.

Besides, his creators may be in berth right now and he wasn't keen on interrupting their sleep.

"Councilor." A black and golden mech saluted him next Jazz.

"Let's go." Optimus said and both Cyberninjas nodded, following him into the ship.

...

* * *

 

#ToBeContinued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream went missing for 2 days before his people noticed and demanded Megatron for answers... and he had no idea about it either that is why he was so surprised.
> 
> More in the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing that you may recognize, this was made out for fun, my own and my friend mischsparkless, the characters are a little ooc so the story can work.

"Optimus, don't run, you may fall!" Tried Alpha Trion as his eager and full of life son ran through the gardens and crystals, all the time giggling and squeaking in utter joy.

"Sire... Luv you sire..." Said the little mechling as he continued running, declaring his love to his creator.

The adorable little creature only ran faster as his sire started chasing after him, feeling the delicious wind against his perfect little face.

Then his red ball bounced out from his grasp and his big blue optics widened before a beaming smile graced his beautiful features.

"Where you go...?" The little sparkling giggled. "Come back..." He started chasing the bouncing ball with giggles and laughs.

His blue cape floated behind him as he ran trying to catch his toy.

Old Alpha Trion smiled fondly at his joyful son. Oh but how the little angel managed to warm his old, cold spark, he couldn't still understand it…

...it was a joke/plan from their god?

"Look sire, look!" Said the sparkling catching back his ball and lifted it up so his beloved creator can see his prize.

The ancient mech chuckled at that and shook his head.

But then the heavens changed their colour, from a beautiful blue, to a crimson red, the once shining crystals turned off their lights and a dark shadow slipped itself under little Optimus.

"Optimus!" Exclaimed the ancient mech feeling something terrible is about to happen to his precious son. "Optimus, come back here!"

"Look sire, look!" The innocent creature was ignorant about his surroundings as he continued showing his beloved sire his ball.

"Optimus!!!" This time he screamed and tried to run after him to rescue him from the evil that was about to engulf him... But something, or better said, someone stopped him.

He looked around only to see Xaaron and the other senators holding him tight, but looking at his creation expectantly.

"Let go of me! My son! Optimus!!" He cried in desperation now thrashing and struggling against his mute but serious looking captors.

"Optimus! Come to sire! Come to sire now!!" He roared in tears at the happy ignorant sparkling, hoping against all hope that he obeys him and saves his life.

Then, from the crystals behind the sparkling, a huge, massive, red opticed dragon came; his scales were a polished silver color and his fangs leaked venom... And it seemed ready to attack him.

"Optimus!!! Come to sire! Run!!!" Roared Alpha Trion in tears before his cheerful creation finally noticed the shadow upon himself and turned around, finally facing the demon.

His once happy face vanished and a scared one appeared."H-hi?" He tried.

But the beast only growled at him, and before Optimus can try anything it grabbed him with its' powerful jaws by the middle, tightening his hold, hurting the delicate body, crushing it slowly as if the beast delighted itself in the young prince’s sweet blood.

"Ah! No! Sire! Sire  _ help _ !!!" Shrieked in pain and desperation the sparkling before crying to the beast: "Hurts! It hurts! Why you hurt me?"

"Optimus! Nooo!!!" His old sire roared still thrashing against his colleagues’ grip to no use.

But the dragon only tightened his hold causing the beautiful sparkling to shriek louder in pain, plus terror as the beast finally closed its' teeth around him, breaking him in half, destroying him.

"OPTIMUS!!!" Cried Alpha Trion watching in utter impotence how his son was murdered in front of him.

Both halves of the now dead and limp Optimus turned grey, but still the dragon gave himself a feast with it.

…

* * *

 

"Trion... Trion... Wake up! Is a nightmare... Trion!" Tried the Magnus to his thrashing mate.

"No, OPTIMUS!!!" The eldest yelled one more time before finally awaking.

He panted hard for air, condensation running from his frame as he tried to regain back some calmness.

"Trion... What happened?" Asked worriedly his much younger mate to the shell shocked elder.

"Optimus..." Was all he could say.

"He's fine.. He's in his quarters, sleeping." Soothed him Ultra Magnus while caressing his back and drying the condensation from his forehead.

"No!" Was all the red mech said before jumping from the berth and hurried outside from their quarters.

"Trion!" Tried the Magnus now chasing his running old mate... And he can run fast!

"Optimus..." Gasped the eldest before banging open his son's quarters' doors...

...only to find the berth empty and cold.

"Optimus! Where is my son?!" He suddenly cried in desperation running out from his quarters. "Optimus!!!"

No answer.

"Chromia!!" He then suddenly called still running with Ultra Magnus after him.

"Trion, calm down, I'm sure he's ok and around the gardens."

"Chromia!!!" Roared angrily this time the eldest.

"High Councilmech, what can I do fer ya?" The femme suddenly appeared scared at her employer's sudden behaviour.

"My son! Where is my son?!" He roared at her.

"He left last night with Jazz and’ Prowl to Kaon..." Answered the femme, and seeing how the old mech was about to explode, she hurried to add: "He made us all to not say anything, he didn't wanted to disturb yer’ dreams... His words ma lord, not mine."

However, Alpha Trion did exploded in rage and screamed out loud before charging at the blue femme...

But the Magnus stopped him just in time.

"Calm down, Trion, he's fine, calm down."

"You useless piece of bodyguard! You had to tell me! You had to tell me! Now he's gone straight to the dragon's lair!! Ran straight to his mouth!!!"

Chromia tried hard to keep a neutral stance, after all, she knew how he was when Optimus was no where he was supposed to be and how overprotective and explosive he can be.

"Dragon? Trion, what are you talking about? Calm down yourself, we will go after him and bring him back." Tried the younger blue mech as soothingly as he could.

Alpha Trion only roared louder and thrashed harder against his now captor completely out of himself.

...

* * *

Jazz and Prowl tried hard to keep calm as they walked side by side the young Councilor through the passageways in Kaon… but it was getting difficult with each step they gave.

Many big mechs were ogling and giving looks to young Optimus... Many of them with written intensions, intensions of ravishing him all.

Prowl was usually confident when protecting himself, but protecting others and from such obvious danger made him doubt his capacity in judo…

...especially someone as vulnerable and important as Optimus.

For once he wished his master, Yoketron was there to help them if something happened as he started losing faith in his abilities and Jazz's.

And as if attracting it by thoughts only, it happened…

A mech tried to touch Optimus' aft, then another tried to jump him... And then a battle started.

"We're cornered..." Stated the obvious Jazz feeling more than ever useless at being unable to spare Optimus from this position; but oh he wished to blame the fool young mech for placing them in this situation!

After all it was his idea to come here!

Now Jazz can easily understand and think as Alpha Trion does and why he was so overprotective with his son… because the cretin can get himself into deep slag like this out of nowhere!

‘ _ Why hadn’t I stopped him when we were about to aboard the ship _ ?  _ This wouldn’t have happened if I just had given him a good placed beat to his middle _ !’ The white cyberninja lamented himself.

"We'll get through this, we'd already came out from worse." Said Optimus saving back his axe and instead unsubspaced a long and silver sword.

"Yeah, but not from surrounding, horny, big cons!" Exclaimed Jazz.

"We will get through this... Maybe they are more, and bigger, but we are superior, focus, Jazz, Prowl!" Barked at them Optimus.

“The young Councilor is right, Jazz.” Prowl exclaimed to his hesitating friend.

The first mech charged at them, and that was it... A battle unleashed, with both decepticon mechs and femmes trying to claim the autobot newcomers, and the more they fought and defeated their opponents, the more they desired them.

"This is neverending!!" Cried Jazz before hitting a big, green mech on the back of his helmet knocking him unconscious.

"No, more like... Ridiculous." Said Prowl before dodging a red femme's attack. "Cover me up, I'll try something." He then said causing Optimus and Jazz to look at him and at each other and nod.

Prowl then started humming and moving softly as his two partners covered him, then his blue optics brightened in a white color…

...and then suddenly everything stopped.

Moving softly again, he then made all the decepticons to float, unable to continue fighting and now struggling hard to move and fight back the invisible energy that seized them.

Then Jazz followed Prowl's moves, helping his friend.

Meanwhile Optimus gasp for air, trying hard to cool his frame.

"Enough!! What is going on here?!" Exclaimed a single opticed mech that just appeared and then gasped when seeing all those femmes and mechs floating.

"Ambassador Shockwave?" Tried Optimus fixing his cape and cleaning his sword from life force with a swing.

"Councilor Optimus? What brings you here?" Said the shocked mech before looking up again to the floating decepticons with a frown. "You all, once back on the ground, I want you all back to your duties! How dare you to attack a Councilor from the Autobots?!"

"I want him." He heard someone say.

"Well is obvious none of them wants any of you! Now get out from my sight!" Barked at them the usually calmed Ambassador before they were lowered back onto the ground and hurried away... Some of them complaining about it.

After that both Cyberninjas looked tired. even if they made great efforts to hide it.

"I apologize about that, but the more you fought them, the more you all proved to be worthy mates... And is something very appreciated among the decepticons." Explained Shockwave.

The three autobots could only stare at him.

"And.. May I ask... What brings you here, gentlemechs?"

"I came to see Lord Megatron... He... Left our date yesterday and hadn't answered back my calls. I just got worried." Said Optimus, then added: “I believe something dear happened… to his brother?”

Shockwave’s optic brightened slightly, almost imperceptibly before returning to it’s usual color, but for the three autobots, educated to see things like this, saw it clear as crystal.

"I see... I apologize for our Emperor, then, but we do have a... situation. Please follow me, we can't discuss this here." Shockwave then said and motioned the Autobots to follow him.

…

* * *

"Uh..." Starscream groaned, his head spin and he felt like throwing up.

Everything felt so surreal…

Trying to move a hand to touch his head, he found he couldn't. It was just too heavy.

Forcing his optics to online, he discovered he was on a huge berth, with beautiful curtains hanging above it and a dim, but shining object in the center.

Whoever brought him here, is very, very rich.

He tried to remember what happened and how he landed there, and another nauseous wave hit him.

"Come on..." He whispered to himself, to his processors. "You can do it..."

Then it came, one memory after the other, fast, confusing, but also so clear:

_ Him and Skyfire... Making love, him taking the shuttle’s virginity… _

_ The shuttle's sad optics on him... _

_ A terrible headache… _

_ Skyfire injecting him something and telling him he will be ok no matter what… _

_ A big, white and evil looking shuttle beating down a crying, covering and apologizing Skyfire… _

_ "Sorry grandsire... Sorry... But he just jumped me... Sorry..." _

_ "You could have stopped him! Fragging seeker! I'll kill him myself!" _

_ "No! Please don't! I've finished inside him four times... He can be carrying a shuttle right now." _

_ That stopped the older mech from squashing his head only to look hatefully at his grandson. _

_ "Sorry grandsire... Sorry..." _

_ "Then make sure it grows healthy... You know what to do... And I don't want to see this thing around in the gardens with the femmes! You hear me?!" _

_ "Yes grandsire... Thank you, grandsire." _

_ After that he remembered a battered Skyfire drugging him, then taking him, then feeding him by an IV, then taking him again. _

Starscream groaned as he felt soreness in his valve... And his chamber full of Skyfire's transfluid.

' _ Frag! Megatron was right _ ...' He thought bitterly. ' _ And here I was an idiot enough to fall in love with a crazy idiot _ !'

How on Cybertron no one noticed how crazy this shuttles are?!

He tried to move again only to find that he couldn't; his body felt too heavy!

In that, Skyfire returned... And the seeker groaned.

"Hey there Star... I'm back..." He said climbing up the berth and kissed those lips softly. "How you feel today?" He asked touching down his belly.

"Let... Me... Go....."

"I can't do that... Grandsire will kill you... And I love you so much to allow that... Because, you see... I've wanted you since the first time I've saw you... But wanted to spare you from this fate… But when you took my virginity, I couldn't let you go... Grandsire checks all our seals daily... And you took my spike's seal... How was I supposed to explain that?" Tried Skyfire with that soft, caressing voice of his.

"Self… service..." Answered the seeker.

"Grandsire forbid us from doing that."

Starscream growled at that. "Let… me… go… my people... My family... My kin... War… if I'm gone without warning."

Skyfire only smiled at him sweetly before caressing his face. "Let them come... Grandsire and Alpha Trion will defeat them," Starscream's optics widened at that statement. "Is because the Magnus' son sacrifice that you're all still alive... One word from him, and both my grandsire and his sire will annihilate you all decepticons."

The seeker couldn't believe that... How was this mech so sure about what he was talking about?! The decepticons are the best warriors in the universe!

...unless they have a secret weapon--- oh!

Skyfire was now kissing his neck and nuzzling his face.

"That would be a waste... You decepticons are so beautiful..." The shuttle purred moving between the seeker's legs, opened his panel and inserted something small, but smooth in his valve.

Starscream gasped, then moaned at the intense heat that exploded in his core.

Lubricants stained his valve lips and soon something was rubbing itself against it... Something that promised -he hoped- to be a good ride... Something big.

"Ooooh!" Groaned the seeker as he was deliciously stretched open and filled by the shuttle's massive spike.

"Yes... I'm getting the hang of this..." Said Skyfire as he pushed his entire shaft into the willing body beneath him.

"S-slow... Too b-big...!" Tried Starscream. "c-control yourself, you big lug nut!"

Skyfire growled at that.

"....at least make it good... I want to come too!"

"I'm learning, have patience!" Growled in annoyance the shuttle.

"Didn't you said you loved me? If you do, you would listen to me! Now STOP!" Barked Starscream and to his surprise, the shuttle did stop. "You don't need to drug me for this... I can't move! I need to move!"

"I can't let you move, you'll escape from me, and then grandsire will kill us both!" Answered Skyfire in worry as a child would.

Starscream would have facepalmed if he could, but he sighed instead. "Listen... I would not escape or even try if you give me some trust, ok?"

"But... You said..."

"Hush! I will not, ok? I love you too and don't want your stupid grandsire to hurt you, I'll stay, you have my word." Threaded carefully the Winglord. He desired this shuttle, is not love, more like pity now. Before he thought he loved or could love him, but after this?

The idiot better make it up for him after he manages to escape.

"You... You love me?" Gasped for air the bigger mech.

"Yes, and it hurts me to see you don't trust me, Sky..."

Starscream was a good actor, his creators knew better than anyone, and his brother in arms, luckily Skyfire didn't know.

And now he moved his head to the side and cried. "Oh Primus I love you so much, Sky... Why don't you trust me? Oh my spark..."

Skyfire gasped in worry before taking him in arms and hugged him tight. "Sorry... Sorry Star... Sorry..."

Skyfire couldn't see from his shoulder how Starscream smirked as he made crying gasps and sobs.

_ 'Idiot... You'll pay me for this... With high interests!' _

Then he was lowered back onto the berth and the now crying shuttle dried his tears with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, Star... Please forgive me?"

Starscream forced himself to smile as sweetly as he could... Then grimaced looking down towards his limp arms.

"What is it?" Asked a now worried shuttle.

"I... I just wish I can touch you too... Reciprocate your love and... Maybe teach you what feels good? As you know... I have experience." Said sheepishly the seeker forcing more tears from his optics, then looked back up to the shuttle as if asking it again.

"I... I'm not sure..." The other hesitated.

"Not sure? Not sure of my love?" Cried again Starscream causing a wave of dread to course the shuttle's body.

"No, I'm sorry!" Hurried to say Skyfire before hugging him again. "But... Promise me you won't escape."

"Primus no! I would never abandon the mech I love... The one I've been waiting for my whole life! My Skyfire." Exclaimed Starscream nuzzling his chest.

Jackpot!

That worked to make Skyfire to give him a dose of another drug.

"Soon you will be able to move." Assured him the shuttle.

"Thank you, love... Now..." He wiggled his hips a little. His valve demanded attention with that invasion stretching it deliciously. "Touch me... Kiss my neck... My chest, wings... Explore my body... Not just plug your spike and thrust like a petrorabit; where is the fun there?"

Skyfire looked at him dumbfounded causing the seeker beneath him to roll his optics. "Think I'm a candy, something sweet you desire to ravish... There is the point of all of this."

The other just blinked a few times before, unsure as a sparkling, decided to obey…

"Hmmm... Gooood..." Purred Starscream biting down his lower lip and feeling his entire body to heat up. "Now, touch my wings, my sides... My thighs... Yes... Oh yes... Good Skyfire..."

Soon Starscream noticed he could move again, and showed the other how to do it, causing those big, white wings to rattle and the spike embedded in him to swell.

"Now move your hips... Slow... This is not a race." Instructed the seeker as he spread his legs wider and moaned loudly in pleasure as he was obeyed, something that caused his partner to feel pleased as well.

After all, as a scientist, Skyfire know that a partner that enjoys the interface can conceive faster.

Three overloads later, and the last one with Starscream on top, riding that massive spike, and the two were panting and gasping for air. Starscream purring and feeling his valve tingling happily.

"That was... Was... Amazing!" Huffed Skyfire before turning the seeker on his back again and spread his legs.

"More? You do have a big libido... Give me some time to recover... Please?" Starscream said...

...but what Skyfire plugged in the seeker's valve this time, wasn't his spike.

Starscream gasped. "What is that?"

"A plug... So no fluids would escape and-"

"And force my body to conceive." Growled the seeker.

"More or less." Answered Skyfire watching how Starscream examined the piece with his hand…

...and Primus knows that sight only was turning him on again.

"This is not necessary, I'm fertile enough to do it by myself... Unless... You consider it a kink..." Purred back Starscream getting up and crawled on his lover's chest to kiss his open mouth. Then he pulled away and exposed his plugged valve to his captor before pulling the plug out.

"Star!" Exclaimed in worry the shuttle before he was quieted by a perfect index finger from his seeker lover.

And said shuttle flushed madly, his spike re-hardened and, to his shock, he overloaded by the sight only of Starscream manipulating his valve and toying with the leaking, sticky fluids.

Starscream smirked and chuckled. "Virgins." He said. Then turned serious and looked around for something, anything to call home; his people by now must have noticed his absence and a conflict with Megatron's people and the autobots was in order.

He tried to use his com-link, but only static answered.

Looking around -on unsteady legs- he found a console and decided to write a message to his brother instead of calling; Skyfire can awake in any moment and all the trust he managed to build will be destroyed if he discovers his doings.

He finished and returned to the berth next the faint shuttle.

But looking around again, he noticed a shelf filled with datapads.

Skyfire seemed completely out, and he was getting bored, so he reached for some, turned them on and read them.

…

* * *

"Frag it all to the pit!!! With him missing,  _ she  _ will come and ascend as Winglady!!" Megatron roared waving dangerously his sword…

But a strange and invisible energy stopped him…

...stopped him from decapitating his Ambassador!"

"L-lord Megatron?" Stuttered Shockwave. "C-councilor Optimus is here..."

It was then, with his rage dissipating that he noticed his intended was there... With his Cyberninja guard... And other, both humming and in full concentration.

"O-op..." The tall decepticon stuttered as his sword slid from his hand and magically returned to his back.

"Something happened, right? With Lord Starscream?" Asked then Optimus.

Megatron only stared at the smaller mech with wide red optics before frowning angrily to Shockwave as if telling him: ' _ You told him?! You leaked the information _ ?!'

Understanding what that look meant, Optimus hurried to add: "I deduced it by myself, sir, I mean... He's like a brother for you right? Is only logic that you would be that worried if he suddenly disappears."

The Emperor could only look at his intended with a surprised look, while trying not to look so shocked at how intelligent he is.

"Is a matter of state security, Councilor, that is not discussed, but yes, there's been three days since we have no news from the Winglord... and his people has started noticing it." Informed Shockwave. "However, with him missing and no other heir to the position, his aunt shall arise as Winglady."

"His... Aunt?" Tried Optimus only to hear Megatron grunt as Shockwave nodded.

Whoever she is, Megatron is not one of her admirers.

"We've searched everywhere but is seems that he just vanished! He doesn't even answers his com-link and... And it sounds dead!" Exclaimed Megatron turning around from them only to support his weight on his desk.

Optimus frowned. They couldn't locate him? Not even a piece from him?

"What you know of his last whereabouts?" He then asked.

"He went to Iacon, and disappeared from there." Answered again Shockwave, the only one who seemed capable of a reasonable talk.

"Where exactly on Iacon?" Inquired Optimus suspecting something.

"The science academy." Was the answer.

Jazz and Prowl shared a look and Optimus could only pinch the bridge of his nose while lowering his head.

"After that there were no more signals from him; we'd even demanded records from the place, but we have nothing." Continued Shockwave.

"Skyfire..." He gasped lowly so only his guards could hear.

And as if his thoughts attracted it, a  _ 'bing _ !' like sound startled them. Megatron's personal console received a message.

"Now what?!" Said Emperor huffed in annoyance before opening it and read it…

Silence followed as he read it, and then... He yelled.

"Fragging shuttles!!!"

The other four mechs present jumped.

"I'll kill them, I'll fragging kill them all!!!"

"No! Stop my lord! Calm down! If Starscream is still alive, then there's a chance to rescue him from Skyfall's claws!" Tried Optimus taking one of his arms, only to receive an enraged look back.

"You knew?!"

"No, I didn't, but suspected it since you said he wanted Skyfire so badly and after my sire told me what Skyfall's ideals are!" The young autobot tried. "Please calm down, sir, do not attack Skyfall, he's too dangerous!"

"No one is dangerous to me!!" Megatron roared his intended taking roughly his arm from his grasp then taking him from the shoulders and shook him violently.

Both Prowl and Jazz immediately preparing to defend their charge, but his next words froze them all.

"He is! He can kill us all!" Optimus revealed causing Megatron to stare just as Shockwave and the Cyberninjas.

Optimus then took some air, releasing himself from the Emperor’s hard grip now that he had their complete attention. "I've heard my creators talk, they thought I wasn't around anymore, but I was..." He decided to omit the part of his carrier dominating his sire for answers; honestly not even he wanted to think about it. "Sire said that he controls on Cybertron and around everything related to weapons and technology, that he can exterminate us all with a single button."

Megatron seemed hesitant to accept that existed a being more powerful than him.

"Starscream is their prisoner now... And if he's still alive, then he's going to be used as..." He trailed off, there was no subtle way to say this. "A breeder for shuttles."

Another moment of thick silence; but then…

"WHAT?! How dare they?!" Exploded again Megatron suddenly before tossing his head back and roared out of himself loudly…

… until his processors overloaded and he fainted.

No one dared to move until seconds after they were 100% sure that he was really unconscious.

"We better take Lord Megatron to his quarters, he will be ok in a few hours, then we can speak again, Councilor." Shockwave said trying hard to keep composure.

Optimus nodded, Then the decepticon ambassador called someone to guide them to their quarters, for now.

He still had to call his creators and explain them why he disobeyed and went to Kaon alone.

He was sure he was in for a long punishment, one like he'd never faced before in his life.

"Well, that didn't come out as planned." Jazz said before taking a seat on a couch, Optimus only looked at nowhere in particular.

Too many things passed through his mind and the idea of following Megatron’s example of taking a nap, sounded very alluring.

He didn’t know, however. what worried him the most… if Starscream’s disappearance? Or his creators’ punishment?

Or perhaps the fact that his sire fears another mech…

… all those together, plus the way Megatron acted recently when he received news about a much more powerful mech than him… he acted like a beast.

Yes, that was it, Megatron, the beast.

A knot formed tightly in his throat as he remembered accepting said creature’s proposal of bonding him.

‘ _ Primus help me. _ ’ He thought sadly, wishing more than ever to cry, or being back a little sparkling so he can curl in his creators’ lap and sleep safe as they took care of everything and killed all their potential attackers and monsters.

But he can’t, he’s an adult now… besides, couldn’t do that in front of his guards, no, he would be humiliating himself.

The only thing he can do now is swallow it all and sigh.

‘ _I have to admit it, I’m afraid of Megatron..._ ’ He thought while giving the other two his back to  watch the window and how fast the Decepticons built their city. ‘ _Sire, carrier… I’m scared… Where did I get_ _myself into?_ ’

“We won’t let anyone hurt you, Optimus.” He heard Prowl say, and from the reflection on the window’s glass he could see how Jazz seemed worried about his recent behaviour. “Not because is our job, but because you’re our friend, and we care.”

Said that, the black and golden mech placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and offered him a cup of tea to calm him down. “What you’re doing for Cybertron is only equal to what the Allspark did for us, your sacrifice won’t be in vain, and we won’t let him, or anyone else to hurt you.”

Jazz nodded and smiled.

“Thank you...” Optimus said before drinking his tea and suddenly feeling dizzy. Prowl was doing something to him? Or was he dreaming already?

Had he dreamt about Prowl talking to him like a big brother would do to his little, scared brother?

He couldn’t say as he suddenly fell asleep in Prowl’s arms.

Jazz whistled. “Whatever ya give him worked, sleep as a rock.”

Prowl looked down at Optimus with a neutral face before directing himself to Jazz: “Help me to take him to the berth, he’ll need his energies when his creators come for him, and it won’t be a pleasing family meeting.”

“Urgh, ah can imagine...” Said Jazz shaking his head and helped Prowl with Optimus.

…

* * *

Later that night, as the three autobots slept, suddenly one of them got up and walked out from their quarters...

#tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and the lovely comments xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :( Exams claimed my whole attention, however the bunnies were always there bitting and reminding me that I had to update ASAP XD
> 
> Thanks for the support and comments, and kuddos, they keep me up going.
> 
> Remember this is unbetaed by a pro, so any mistakes in language or grammar you may find, please let me know.
> 
> Now, enjoy xo

Megatron groaned and held his head, waking up from his forced 'recharge'.

"Uh... Those shuttles... Starscream, you idiot, where you got yourself into?" He groaned before getting up and took a cube of high grade.

Drinking from it he decided it was a good idea to watch down how the building of his garden was going.

It was late in the night and only the bots planting the crystals were present working.

But something called his attention.

"Well, well, well... What is that little creature doing around my garden?" He rasped before giving one last gulp to his cube, and with a smirk, jumped from his balcony...

... Right behind his prey.

"Lord Optimus." He purred.

The red and blue young mech turned on his pedes to watch the mech he feared, then unsheathed his sword.

"Hey! Wow! Is ok, I just want to talk... I... I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier." The Emperor hurried to add. However Optimus' stance wasn't faltering.

"Optimus?" He tried again.

"No... You won't kill me without fighting...!" The Councillor said instead.

"What? Optimus... What makes you think that I-- oh come on! Why does all autobots think that of me?!"

Optimus continued with the same guarded pose, ready to defend himself against an attack as if he hadn't heard him.

"Come on, I don't want to fight you, why don't we go and... talk?" Tried again the Emperor, but the young autobot seemed like he hadn't heard.

"Please?" He tried again; however Optimus' next words confused him...

"You're an evil dragon, you'll eat me!"

Megatron frowned. Clearly something was not right with the Councilor. Was he drunk?

Well, whatever he drunk must have been strong.

Then a thought flashed in his processor; _to follow his game_.

"Oh no! you've discovered me! Yes! I'm the evil dragon and you have to defeat me to rescue the handsome prince! Ha-ha-ha---Ouh!"

He barely had time to remove his twin swords as Optimus charged at him and attacked him fiercely but still elegantly.

Megatron hadn't enjoyed a fight in so long, actually, he was enjoying himself so much that he was becoming slightly aroused.

He managed to get Optimus to his quarters while making him chase him; the guards stared at them in surprise as they fought but ignored them as their leader ordered them to do so.

The door locked after they entered and continued fighting until Megatron decided to end it there.

"Oooh!! You hit me!" He cried clearly overreacting and taking Optimus' sword under his arm to make the drugged mech believe he indeed hurt him.

Optimus stared at him unamused as the 'evil dragon' died... and Megatron broke a cube of highgrade to make him believe he was bleeding.

"Nooo...! Now the prince will be free! Nooo!!" He cried and collapsed on the ground faking death... but then turned off the lights before his guest can come and claim his head.

Once everything was in darkness, Megatron took the chance to run behind a wall and quickly change his attire to something more... royal looking.

The lights turned on again and Optimus exclaimed in utter anger: "Where is the dragon?!"

"You've defeated him."

Optimus lifted up his gaze only to meet... a very, VERY handsome mech wearing a golden- with gems crown and blood red cape held in two big pins, one silver medal hung from his neck symbolizing his house. He was tall and dark silver in color, ruby red optics stared at him in a sweet way.

He couldn't help but flush slightly and... Heat up.

"I am most thankful for rescuing me from that beast, milord, in reward, you can take me with you to your castle, and then make me yours." The 'prince' said.

To his surprise, Optimus sheathed back his sword and walked towards him, took his hand and kissed the back of it softly, never breaking optic contact with him.

' _This can't be so easy._.' Megatron thought flushing a little before bending down a little as the younger caressed his face with his free hand and pulled him towards him to softly kiss his lips.

Megatron's fans kicked in as his body heated up. The kiss was naïve, inexperienced but so hot and sweet.

The other then pushed him towards the berth and Megatron opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and to teach the beautiful autobot how to kiss properly when his glossa explored the other's mouth, causing Optimus to moan in delight; his optics darkening in a beautiful indigo color.

 _'It was that easy, and now I have his first kiss..._ ' The Emperor thought as both lovers removed their armours between kisses and moans. ' _I wonder who do I owe the favour of this_?'

 

...

* * *

 

That morning...

"Faster! You can go faster!" Alpha Trion barked to the captain of the ship they were using to go to New Kaon along with Ultra Magnus to retrieve their precious son.

"Calm down, Trion, we will get there in no time, we don't want you to overload your processors again."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I fragging calm down when my ONLY son is in the claws of that beast?!" Roared the old mech.

"Trion, he's fine, Prowl informed me he's now taking a nap and even showed me a recording of him, don't worry about Megatron, he won't try anything." Tried the Magnus to his volatile mate.

However Alpha Trion not only not believed him, but also had an As under his sleeve; this time he'll place Optimus a chastity belt so no one would dare to lay a finger or inappropriate parts in him.

"Please. Trion, for me, calm down, you're stressing me too!" He now barked to his practically bouncing mate. "I want to see Optimus too and rescue him from this... and punish him for going alone without permission, but please..."

The elder only grunted and crossed his arms before thinking about placing another chastity belt on Megatron.

...

* * *

 

"We have to find him!" Jazz said looking around the changing gardens trying to find Optimus' spark signature but failed miserably as he was just too nervous and stressed to do anything.

Prowl on the other hand was doing a much better job.

"What did you gave him last night? It made him sleep walk!" Exclaimed the white cyberninja.

"This way, quick!" Was all Prowl answered -ignoring the question- before coming to an abrupt stop.

The halls were heavily guarded, that can mean only one thing... That place must be where the Emperor stays for the night.

The guards obviously stared at the newcomers and frowned at them heavily.

"Uh.. hi! Uh... we need to know... have you seen a red and blue mech around here? An autobot? Uh.. he might have come here last night?" Jazz tried in his friendlier tone possible, but the guards only stared at them in silence.

"Is Councilor Optimus we're looking for." He added.

They only received glares.

"Can you... let us see?" He tried again but this time when giving one single step, the guards pointed their guns at them. "Oh! Hey, whoa! Calm down, ok? We just want to know if our mech is around, 'key?"

Their guns powered up.

However, before Jazz can utter another word, all guards collapsed on the ground, fainted.

"Thank you, Master." Prowl said without turning around; but Jazz did... with a pained expression.

"Alpha Trion won't be pleased." The old, white and gold cyberninja said to the duo.

"Y-yeah... 'bout that---" Jazz tried but his Master held his hand up.

"Explanations later, now we must find Cybertron's son before his creators arrive." The elder said and the youngest proceeded to obey and run towards a huge and ornamented door...

... then opened it...

... but once in the room besides feeling Optimus' energy, there was a distinctive smell that caused them all to freeze.

Right on the bed, in the middle of it were the young Councilor and the Decepticon Emperor, sleeping and... cuddling!

It was pretty obvious what just happened with the two.

"Alpha Trion won't stop cursing until the next millennia." Jazz couldn't help but groan.

"Quick, I'll take care of the Emperor, you take care with Optimus and take him back to your room as fast as possible, clean him up and feed him, his creators are close, I can feel it!" Master Yoketron hurried the pair who nodded and tried to pull Optimus from Megatron's embrace.

Megatron grunted and grimaced before tightening his hold on Optimus who seemed to enjoy his warmth to the two Cyberninjas' horror and cuddled closer to the Emperor in dreams as well.

Yoketron touched the grey mech's arm and send him a jolt that caused his arms to grow lax and successfully release Optimus. Immediately after the two youngers left with him. Yoketron following them suit after not before looking back at the huge mech his Councilor just slept with. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ya called him?!" Jazz hissed.

"Yes, had to, especially after we barely contained all those cons!" Prowl hissed back completely ignoring how their Master heard every word they said.

"Well, you drugged Optimus!" Hissed back the white cyberninja.

"He was too stressed! So stressed I could read his thoughts!" Hissed back at him Prowl.

"Yeah! But he escaped us while sleepwalking!"

"We shouldn't have come." Finally Prowl sighed.

"Yah? But here we are! And worst of it all, Alpha Trion's nightmare just come true!"

"He shouldn't worry about it, Optimus is still intact." Prowl said as they continued bathing the sleeping mech.

"Well..." Jazz was about to say but his partner interrupted him.

"Don't even say it!!"

"But---"

"No, Jazz, just... Quiet!" Huffed the black and golden mech clearly angry with himself.

Silence followed for a few minutes until Jazz had to speak again: "Ya think he'll remember something?"

"I seriously hope not, or he might go crazy by just remembering what happened with the Emperor, the mech both he and his creators fear." Prowl mused darkly.

Yoketron sighed after his two students fell silent; he barely had time to cover the Emperor with a sheet before going after them and make sure they clean Optimus.

He can feel Alpha Trion near, and he isn't happy.

...

* * *

 

"Uh..."

The beautiful sunlight that entered the Emperor's chambers worked in waking him up...

...and he smiled hugging the pillow next him.

His body felt incredibly sated, relaxed, and his interface still tingled pleasantly after last night's events.

However... Why was he hugging a pillow and not the mech that made him feel like that last night?

Onlining his optics, he saw no one with him, and the side Optimus laid once felt cold.

"He possibly left..." Megatron said hoarsely rolling on his back before groaning. "He was sleepwalking anyways." He deduced before calling a servant to bring him his breakfast.

Sitting on his huge berth, he felt around only to find himself armourless and practically naked... Except for his royal crown on his head.

That made him smirk.

"Only the Allspark knows from where I got the idea of following his game... But... I wonder who drugged him? Or what he drunk? It must have been powerful."

After he got his energon, he walked on unsteady legs to his private wash racks, remembering how passionate was their meeting.

"I wonder if he would remember anything."

His answer came later when he found said young Councilor waiting for his creators to arrive, and said young mech received him with as much politics as always...

... As if nothing happened.

Well, when they see again in his gardens back in Iacon -if they are not disturbed by his cyberninja-guards- he would remind him he's not a virgin anymore.

' _Primus almighty... I long to taste again those luscious lips and that glorious---_ '

However his thoughts were interrupted as the laconian ship landed...

... And ignoring -for once- all protocol, Alpha Trion came down hurrying towards his creation.

"S-sire, I can explain, there was a situation-"

The stuttering mech was interrupted as the elder slapped him hard across the face.

Time stopped, and even Megatron jumped at the violent display, ready to defend his intended from his own cruel father.

"Optimus! How dare you abandon Iacon without permission?! Have you forgotten who you are?!" Barked at him the red, old mech.

Behind him came the Magnus holding his mighty hammer, however he didn't looked like he was about to stop his mate in his punishment for their son.

Resisting the urge to touch his now sore face, Optimus then hurried to add: "Lord Starscream was kidnapped by Skyfire, sir."

Alpha Trion seemed ready to hit him again as if to make him see reason, however, that sentence stopped him.

His son's unsaid words stopped him: " _It can be war_."

Even Ultra Magnus seemed taken aback by it before directing his gaze to the Emperor...

... Who seemed more than ready to squeeze down his ancient mate's throat for two reasons... For information... And...

... He doubted the latter -because he couldn't believe it-

... For daring to hurt Optimus... HIS Optimus.

Primus' forbid that Trion's fears come true and he and his son... That they... Make it!

' _No, that's not possible._ ' He thought still analyzing the silver decepticon with mistrust.

It took all those seconds for Alpha Trion to react, however... Then, fast as a lightning placed on Optimus' belly a button... That transformed into a belt...

A chastity belt.

"Sire... This isn't necessary, Megatron hadn't done anything to me, he was a good host." He said in an emotionless tone, almost annoyed by this overprotectiveness.

"Quiet, Optimus, I would not take risks!" His sire hissed completely ignoring the indignant face of the Emperor.

The cyberninjas present however lowered their heads.

It was then when the Magnus noticed the third one.

"Yoketron?" Said white and golden mech lifted up his gaze before saluting the autobot commander. "... Is good to see you again." He decided to say as he felt that something happened there so the old cyberninja master would come in person...

...especially since he was informed only Prowl and Optimus' personal bodyguard, Jazz were with him.

It was the first time Megatron also noticed the elder cyberninja: 'Weren't only two of them? Where did this third one come from?' He thought. 'And how did he entered without my knowledge?'

"Please, my lords, we can discuss the situation in a more appropriate place." Shockwave, the Ambassador tried to save the situation again while seeing how tense everything was becoming.

"No need for that, I've only came for what is mine, so now I shall leave with him." Alpha Trion started causing Megatron to frown. "However, Ultra Magnus, you stay and analyze the situation, then inform me. Until then."

He finished this not even waiting for his Magnus to nod and pushed -an unwilling- Optimus towards their ship, Jazz following suit.

"But... Sire... This is dire!"

"Hush, Optimus, now let's go. Obey!"

However, before anyone can react, Megatron had a big hand closing tightly on Alpha Trion's upper arm.

"Release me at once, Megatron. This is not the way we do things." Hissed Alpha Trion to the younger mech.

"It has nothing to do with courting Optimus this time; you know where my brother is." Answered just as darkly the Emperor.

The ancient mech only looked back hatefully at him before hissing: "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know where those filthy shuttles hide!" Now roared Megatron, quickly losing his temper.

The world around them alarmed.

"Where are they?! I would not allow them to use Starscream as a breeder! Especially if he dies when trying!"

Only a little, fast spark in the eldest optics signaled that he was affected by the knowledge that Megatron knew one of Cybertron's biggest secrets.

Of what those shuttles did.

However he wasn't going to ask him where he got the intel, that would mean admitting he knew as well.

"Sire, lord Megatron, can we go and sit in a better place to discuss this?" Optimus tried while struggling with his creator's iron grasp.

"We have nothing to talk about. That is the Magnus' area, not mine, now let's go!"

He insisted in pushing Optimus again who this time -for once- resisted his overprotective sire.

"Optimus!"

"It concern us all, sire."

Alpha Trion scowled as if ready to slap again his son back to reason, but Megatron held his hand fast before he succeeds.

"How dare you?!" Hissed the ancient bot in hate.

"How dare YOU?!" Barked back Megatron. "Is this what you want for your son? To ignore what he has to say so everyone else would ignore him? Especially if he's worried by the situation, you wouldn't even give him a try?!"

Alpha Trion scowled at him.

"What kind of creator are you?!" Questioned him the Emperor. "Obviously and luckily Optimus came out more like his carrier, because if he was like you, Cybertron would possibly explode!"

Ultra Magnus' optic ridges got up at that statement.

However, that wasn't the wisest thing to say to Alpha Trion... If the cyberninjas' grimaces weren't enough warning.

Shoving Optimus aside, growling lowly as the only warning, the eldest un-subspaced a long, sharp and golden sword ready to cut off Megatron's arm if he hadn't released him just in time.

"That's it! I'm sick of you! I'll kill you myself and get rid of your pest!!" He roared before launching himself towards the Emperor...

... But he was fast enough to un-sheat his twin swords and block the ancient mech's attack.

For a second he was surprised with the strength that blow had for someone that old.

"I always knew I was a pest to you, but it looks like your own son is a pest to you as well!" Bit back Megatron as he dodged a fast swing and barely blocked it before it can cut out something from him, like his head.

"You should give him more credit, you old, decrepit fossil!!"

Magnus only offlined his optics knowing that Megatron crossed a line with that last sentence... And his mate's frenzied attacks after said qualification were proof enough...

... First, he disarmed Megatron from one of his swords, making it fly away and get stuck heavily and strongly against the ship, then cut down the other in half with his own golden sword while shoving the shocked Emperor on his back with a low kick, then another kick on his chest...

*Cling!*

Before the High Councilmech can deliver the final blow and rid the universe from Megatron, Optimus stood in front of him with his axe un-sheathed on his chest, flat as if was a shield... Where his sire's sword pierced through it still reaching him and his outer armour right in front of his spark.

Time stopped.

Alpha Trion shook violently at what he'd almost done...

"O-optimus..." He stuttered.

If he hadn't stopped he would have pierced right through his only son's spark as easily as he did with his axe!

He let go of his sword and gave several steps back before finding his Magnus there to support him.

A mech that knew he would pierce his spark first than doing it to his precious Optimus... if he didn't do it first!

He'd better have a conversation with his mate later about this issue.

"Now can we talk?" Said the young Councilor before removing his axe from his front and with it, his sire's sword that now it was gone, left a little, piercing hole in the middle of his chest.

Alpha Trion was too shocked to speak or even demand his son: 'what were you thinking?!' so the Magnus answered for him.

"We will."

...

* * *

 

The meeting room was silent...

Megatron still relieving the moment in which he almost died by a decrepit's sword... And then his beloved jumped to his aid... Almost dying as well!

Alpha Trion couldn't still believe he'd almost killed the only treasure Primus ever blessed him with!

So all the talk was between Optimus and Ultra Magnus. The former informing the later of what happened when they came -causing the blue mech to frown when he was told about the decepticons trying to 'claim' him- until the part where Starscream himself told them where he was kept prisoner.

"I wish I can tell you where their palace is, but the location of it is unknown to me." Said Optimus' carrier.

"And is it unknown for everyone?" Asked the decepticon ambassador, Shockwave.

"As far as I know. I'm sorry if I'm not of much help." The commander answered.

"* _But my sire knows_.*" Suddenly Optimus said... Speaking in the ancient language of the Primes his sire taught him when sparkling...

... And said sire peeked up at that... Just as the others who couldn't understand what he just said.

"Optimus..."

"* _You know, sire... I know you fear their Patriarch, but their abuse can no longer continue!_ *"

"How... You..."

" _*I've heard you both talk that day in the gardens... And I know you and carrier are together... I've knew since a few years ago... I was waiting for you to tell me the news yourself._ *"

Alpha Trion paled at that last statement before looking in shock into his mate's questioning optics.

"You.. You have no idea what you're saying, Optimus."

"I know, sire." The young mech answered back in their normal language. "I know everything."

Megatron frowned in confusion at this intended. Just what was he saying? Somehow he believed he was trying to convince his sire to confess while arguing about some evidence he had against the old mech... evidence said decrepit gesse never wanted to see the light.

If Alpha Trion's face wasn't enough proof of this.

' _But what can that be_?' The Emperor asked himself. ' _That the fragger enjoys taking hard bangs from the Magnus? Urgh! Yeah sure, I shouldn't have thought in that... Is not possible that ever happens, Primus can't be that cruel_!' He shivered slightly in disgust at the idea... and how fast his mind created scenarios in which that happened.

Around him the talk continued, but then several minutes of going nowhere with the old mech never giving up he felt tempted in threatening the planet with his own power, but that won't be good courting material for Optimus, so in the end he allowed the young Councilor to try and convince his creator again... but his patience was growing thin as the old bastard continued refusing to answer his son's questions no matter how much he said he 'knew' something.

"Then that's it! Say it, Optimus, say it out loud, I want to hear what is it that you know about your sire that is so important to him but not important enough to not change vital information for your silence!" Barked the Emperor before hitting the table in annoyance.

Alpha Trion scowled at him.

Now even Ultra Magnus and Shockwave were interested in whatever Optimus had to say.

"Well..?" Insisted the handsome decepticon lord to the worried young autobot.

"Optimus! Don't you dare!" Barked at him his sire while glaring at him as if trying to make him obey by shooting him the evil eye only.

The young Councilor let out a vent, then looked at his carrier for support -who nodded- and once was given, he started...

"It was three years ago when I was walking along the gardens in the night when the second moon turned red and the first one orange, I had insomnia so I couldn't sleep,"

If it was possible, Alpha Trion would have paled further and sparks would have jumped from his head.

He always knew it was a bad idea to do it in the gardens! He told Ultra that someone could catch them!

And it had to be his poor, -no more- innocent son!

He'll speak about it with said mech later, and by Unicron he'll hear him!

"It was then when I heard sounds coming next the gazebo, and to my surprise it was--"

"Optimus!!!" Jumped the eldest to stop him. "Enough!"

"Shut up! Let him continue!" Barked at him the Emperor.

"How dare you, you brutish piece of---"

"I saw my sire!" Optimus lifted up his voice so he can be heard, and indeed his sire turned his fearful optics at him. "And he was with..." He gazed at his intrigued carrier...

...who only seconds later understood what his son saw; that passionate night he 'forced' on his then moaning mate.

' _Oh Primus; that would explain Trion's behaviour_.' He thought.

"And he was with... With who?!" Inquired him an annoyed Megatron at that much mystery.

Ultra Magnus seemed calmed... and actually had the beginning of a smirk growing on his lips... unlike the sire of his son.

"He was with lord Skyfall, the shuttle Patriarch." Answered Optimus watching how his sire seemed on the edge of a spark attack... and now ready to cooperate. "Sire, please tell them what he told you." He now frowned at the elder.

The old High Councilmech nodded and took several vents, in and out before taking a sit again.

Ultra Magnus now smirked. His son knows how to handle his sire after all.

Megatron scowled nastily more than ready to squeeze down the old fossil's throat if necessary. It was obvious that wasn't what Optimus saw that night, but just convinced his sire to confess what he knows.

"Sire?" Tried again the Councilor only to have his old creator to rise up his palm as if asking some time to put together the pieces of the argument he was about to give...

... Which only caused Megatron to frown heavily.

It felt like an eternity, until the ancient mech spoke:

"If Starscream, a mech, was taken by Skyfire... I believe my son already told you what he knows."

Megatron grunted showing his fangs.

"Once he produces a healthy shuttle, this sparkling will be risen by Skyfall himself and allow Starscream to recover so he can have more, however, if he produces another kind of sparkling, name it, a seeker, said creature will be disposed off, killed." He continued.

Even Shockwave with his lack of a face seemed horrified by this fact... and Megatron ready to explode again.

Ultra Magnus did his best to keep his face neutral, but from time to time he couldn't help but grimace slightly.

"If Starscream survives anyways the birthing of a shuttle, since said sparklings are too big for their non-shuttle carrier and end up tearing them apart, he will be looked at so he can have more, it happens the same with the femmes held hostage there."

"What?!! Are there more hostages?!!" Roared Megatron only for Optimus to stand with him and hold his arm tightly.

The Emperor looked down at him with burning optics, only to find Optimus' angered ones too. "Allow my sire to continue, please..."

He grunted and took his seat again as Optimus never let his arm go.

"It gets worse," Continued Alpha Trion. "The femmes are prisoners there, femmes without family, orphans they find in the streets and alone in the universe; they clean and feed them, then the mech that broughts them is the one that claims them as mate... as their tradition states."

Tense silence followed.

"Skyfall, when he arose as Shuttle Patriarch forbid their mechs to mate other mechs, only femmes, and not just that, since the birth of a shuttle is so dangerous, Skyfall also forbid them from bonding, so if their mate dies, they should be able to take another femme to impregnate.

"However, even by this strict rules, their kind slowly but surely came to near extinction, is what is happening to them, there wasn't a shuttle sparkling in several vorns, and what is worst, the shuttle males, when their mates dies, they immediately die too, as if they were somehow bonded even if they never shared sparks."

"Excuse me, sir," Interrupted him Shockwave. "May I ask, why only femmes? It is pretty obvious they can also take mechs as is proved with Starscream."

"Because a femme's body is better suited for carrying, even a shuttle, there's a higher probability in favour of femmes of surviving the birth of a shuttle than a mech." Answered the elder mech.

Megatron was shaking in utter rage now.

"And... why does he... Skyfall, dispose of those non-shuttle sparklings?" The Ambassador dared to  ask again.

"Because he consider them unworthy, useless, even if they have his code in them. Skyfall must be the only shuttle that had taken several femmes as mates to breed, and even if they all died, and he'd taken new ones, he's still alive."

Megatron grunted before cursing lowly.

"Now you may ask why, if I knew all of this never stopped him." At his question the decepticons nodded, except the remaining autobots who already know why.

The old mech took a vent again before answering; "I can't, there's a say around the galaxy that says: _'live and let live_ ' and is what I do with him, and not because he knows some secrets of mine," He added quickly watching Megatron about to say it. "But because of the power he'd earned in the centuries; he's the one who controls the technology, the medical advances, the weaponry, and 'how?' you may ask. The answer is simple... by controlling his people."

"If he controls the shuttles beneath him, those who held all that knowledge, he controls us all." Ultra Magnus dared to explain for his mate.

"Then we kill him and period!" Megatron barked as if the solution was that simple.

"We would have to kill them all, Megatron," Continued the Magnus. "Is their culture to do this and I believe that killing their Patriarch will enrage them... even if they are all 'pacifists'."

"Then I will fragging kill them all! They cannot have that much power!" Roared back the decepticon lord.

"I believe that won't be necessary," Interrupted Optimus causing them to look at him. "If what sire says that they died when their mates dies even when not bonded, then that means something,"

They looked at him confused.

"That there's indeed a bond between them, that they love them and cannot live without them, sounds crazy but, sounds!" The younger autobot exclaimed in hope.

"I believe Skyfire felt something for Starscream and that is why he took him even if he's not a femme, however his traditions are too hard for him to ignore, but that doesn't means he cannot love him... or see what he did is wrong, especially if he did it quietly... he knows is wrong, he just fears his grandsire, but if we kill Skyfall without having the rest of his people from our side first, that can destroy us all."

Silence arose as they digested when Optimus said.

"I know what you mean, son, we must plan this carefully between us." The Magnus said. "But we must do this fast, if Starscream ends up with spark..." He trailed off and Megatron paled. "Either he can die, or the sparkling does... or both." The Commandeer finished darkly.

Optimus took the big, dark hand of the Emperor to try and calm him.

"What about the location of their palace?" Again the Ambassador asked.

"It moves constantly as far as I know," Started the autobot elder. "Or is what he wanted us all in the senate to believe."

The mechs in the room perked up at that.

"Last time I consulted Vector Sigma it was near the Skylands, the higher and most dangerous, hard mountains to pass on Cybertron, either flying or by ground."

Optimus and Ultra Magnus stared at him in worry... they knew about that place.

"And why is so hard to travel said lands?" Asked again Shockwave.

"Because no radar works and somehow not even common sense, a dense mist covers everything and the temperature can be lower than the open space, even worse considering it can freeze you to death a simple rain. Mechs that go in there without being prepared, who are not authorized explorers or go on too deep are either never seen again or appear dead a few months later when the river or a mechanimal drags pieces from the body down again." Answered the Magnus darkly.

"Many suicides use the place to die because of that." Optimus added causing the two decepticons to look at them in shock.

"If their palace is hovering in that place, then Starscream cannot go out without a guide. He can die in his way back to civilization." Added Alpha Trion. "In that place not everything is what it looks like, the ground can be the skies, and vice versa; even if he flies to what he believes is the skies, open air or the space, it can not be as well."

Silence... then...

"What kind of cursed place is that?! How does it even exist?! And how the frag those shuttles managed to get in there and get out?!" Once again Megatron barked.

"They are made for that, is in their code." Alpha Trion answered. "Why you think Skyfall doesn't want grounder sparklings with their code around?"

Silence again.

"This is the last family of shuttles, and Skyfall has no idea he's destroying them; there might not be shuttle femmes to breed as they need, but his family, or what remains of it is suffering, I can see that... and we can use that." Once again the autobot elder said and, for once, Megatron -half- approved his idea.

"However we must be careful." Finished for him his Magnus.

"Indeed..." Added the eldest before noticing how Megatron and Optimus held hands and how said decepticon caressed the blue, little hand with his big, brutish thumb...!

So, using his cane, he lifted himself up quickly and beat the two where they were joined.

"Ow, sire!"

"Fragging, decrepit old bag!" The Emperor cursed while stroking his abused part.

"Not touching!" Was all the eldest mech exclaimed at the two.

...

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

Iacon Main Hospital...

The Morgue...

"You better explain me, mister... _Angelwings_... Why were you so interested in taking my friend with you? Especially without asking for her consent!" A yellow femme demanded before stabbing him with a strange device that soon after released a powerful charge in his body, causing him to scream against the gag in his mouth and trash against his bonds.

"Enough, Elita." Another femme said before taking off from her head the cold pad that covered a dent behind it.

"But Red..." Whinned the warrior femme. "He obviously tried to kidnap you, besides, your sire would do worse... I want my piece first!"

"I said, enough!" Red Alert exclaimed. "I thank you for rescuing me but first I want him alive, he's a shuttle and that means that killing him can bring us troubles!"

"Fine, do it your way." Elita One crossed her arms and huffed.

Just by casuality, as she escaped an annoying mech that insisted in courting her -name: Sentinel- she walked towards the Resident's restrooms no 1... located underground and next the morgue of the hospital her friend worked since her stalker would never stalk her there...

...and then by surprise she caught a shadow, then her friend being drugged.

It was more than enough for the autobot femme to watch as she, fast as a lightning jumped the mech and incapacitated him by tearing down one of the connectors from his processor to his body.

That was why Red Alert fell to the ground and hit her head badly.

"Thank you." Said the medic femme before reaching for the mech's helmet.

He grunted and moved his head from side to side to try to avoid her touching him in his processor... especially since Red Alert was an expert in processors and sparks.

In short, it was a bad idea to piss her off, and she was now really pissed, even if she didn't cursed and broke things -or bots- like her sire does, which makes her more dangerous than him.

That was why he wanted her drugged and submissive.

"Don't bother with calling your tyrannical grandsire for a rescue, yes, I know about him, you know?" Elita purred with an evil grin. "I've deactivated your com-link and any device you have that might send a distress signal, besides, since this place is underground, and not just that but under a massive and tall building, no frequencies reaches this place."

His blue optics widened.

He is trapped at the mercy of the femme he tried to take! And her sadistic friend!

The young medic rolled her optics before going at his helmet again... only to have him moving his head again.

"Stay still or this will hurt!" She warned him but he hadn't stopped. "Fine, suit yourself."

The shuttle again screamed against his gag as she practically tore open his helmet revealing his processor.

"Sssshh... Ouch! That must hurt!" Exclaimed Elita before biting her lower lip and grimacing at the scene. "Is he... is that life force?" She suddenly pointed.

"Hmm?!!!" Tried the mech before offlining at the idea; his optics rolled and offlined.

"Thank you, Elita." Said the medic as she proceeded to remove some wires from his head.

"Anytime; hey, if you need me for any operation and you can't drug your patient, just call me."

"I'll consider it."

She then started removing some things from her own helmet before opening it too... and thin wires that moved like tentacles came out from it towards the shuttle's open head.

"WOW!! Red! That's the most super awesome modification I've ever saw! Where did you get it? How you managed to get your dad to allow you to have them?" Exclaimed once again the yellow femme.

"I was born with it, why you think my helmet was so big? I inherited it from my mother... rest in peace." Answered the medic femme. "Now quiet, I need to focus, I don't do this often unless is extremely urgent, I'd rather use another machine after opening my patients, but this case is special."

Elita One only nodded, sat on a nearby medical berth -not caring if it was occupied or not- and watched intently as her friend connected her wires to the wires in the unconscious mech's head.

Several minutes later Red Alert detached her wires from her 'patient', closed back her helmet and stepped back. A dark grim on her face.

"What? What did you saw?" Asked her Elita.

"I need to see Optimus." Said the medic in a dark, but urgent tone.

...

* * *

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and comment, and super thanks for all kuddos :D 
> 
> And for Skywinder.. funny that you mentioned Angelwings in last chapter... since the bunny that bit me insisted he must be in that last scene last week when I've finished it XD That last scene was an extra ;)
> 
> Guess from where Optimus got the idea his dream attacker was a dragon... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, more than 5k words, I apologize for the long waiting, I have an excuse, many actually, so many things happened in this three months that I can write a book about it all D'X -people told me I must, actually-
> 
> Thank you all my beloved readers for patiently waiting, and all the super awesome comments and kuddos, especially I wanna thank to MissSparkles for all her support, this chapter was supposed to be updated on her birthday...sorry xoxo
> 
> Remember this is unbetaed and that English is not my mother language :) if you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling, let me know to fix it :)

Starscream felt heavy and light headed, his throat thick but yet unable to take anything... More like preparing to...

"Uhh!" He suppressed the purge his tanks had more than ready prepared to release. "It cannot be... Not that... How long was I here held prisoner?"

His own calculations said he was there less than a month... Actually a little bit more than a week.

The seeker wondered himself how was that possible? Well, then again him and Skyfire were very active and always after finishing said shuttle plugged his valve so no fluids would escape.

But there was another thing worrying him now that a possible pregnancy...

... The need to fly.

How was it possible that his forced lover forgot about it?

And speaking about Skyfire... He was nowhere near to hear about what he needed.

"Primus, even with the feeling of a breeze I would be ok..." Groaned the lightheaded seeker before looking at the door. "I wonder if that thing is locked."

Saying that, he got up -the best he could- towards it, and to his surprise, opened it.

Taking out his head, he scanned the area.

Everything was in silence, such eery quietness that startled him for a moment.

"What kind of place is this?"

Walking around what it looked like the most luxurious passageways he'd ever seen, he followed the soft breeze his wings catched.

Then, as if it was light at the end of the tunnel, he saw the exit.

His head still felt light... And maybe heavy... It was strange, he hadn't felt that before in the room.

Shaking it, he continued walking until reaching said exit, which was instead the entrance to a beautiful, and dare he say it, ancient but very good looked after crystal garden.

Starscream couldn't help but look at it amazed, the stunning crystal trees, the bushes... All of them growing in perfect clusters and glowing as if talking with each other.

As he continued walking -or stumbling- around, he reached its' center, and there he was surprised with the presence of several femmes walking aimlessly while looking down onto the ground. Some others were sitting on the crystal benches or borders of the many fountains that decorate that part of the garden.

However what made him frown was their lack of... What? Life? They hadn't even noticed his presence!

He grunted and looked up only to take a deep vent at the beautiful sight before him.

Stars, multiple stars as if the sky was covered in diamonds, and floating around, high above were several masses of land, as islands with their own crystals on them.

"What is this place? Are we even on Cybertron?" He asked himself analyzing -or tried to- the floating objects.

Shaking again his head, he tried to call the attention of a femme, only so this can ignore him completely.

"Ok... That was weird." The seeker said before grabbing her this time and tilted up her head to watch her optics.

They were dim and lifeless, however, when he took her and did that, she hadn't even struggled or screamed... Just offlined her optics and submitted to him as if accepting her fate... _Again_.

Starscream let her go immediately as that thought reached his processor and shook his hands as if they burned.

The femme however only resumed her pacing, as if nothing happened.

"W-what is this place?!" He hissed taking his head in hands almost falling on his aft. But then he heard engines approaching, his instincts kicking him to hide no matter how dizzy he was.

And then a big, white and old shuttle mech landed before looking around. His blue optics frowned before going after one of the young femmes that was sitting on the fountain's border.

When the mech grabbed her and lifted her up, bridal style, Starscream could see how she started crying.

It was also the first time he noted some of them were carrying.

The conclusion that those femmes were breeders, plus drugged to never complain, came to his processor.

Starscream was horrified and more than anything he wanted to escape, but to his disgrace, Skyfire came hurrying towards the gardens.

"What is your problem?!" Boomed the old shuttle to the young one.

"I-i... I came to see my mom, grandsire, I... I hadn't seen her yet." Stuttered Skyfire while lowering his head and wings submissively to his patriarch.

The other one growled darkly before pushing roughly the younger and left with his prey in arms.

Once he was out from sight, Skyfire resumed his quest... Starscream.

Now it was too late to escape, and he felt way too weak anyways.

"Sky?" He tried. Maybe if he excused himself the other would not punish him until he's rescued.

"Star!" The shuttle looked angry.

That sounded bad.

"What have I told you about never leaving my room?! Grandsire could have killed you if he'd found you!" He said this grabbing the other from both arms.

"I know... I just needed to feel the wind on my wings... I was getting sick of being locked all day." The seeker tried while lolling his head to the side, a gesture of submission he hopes it works in softening his kidnapper.

Skyfire only looked at him with a frown.

That was not good, so he hurried to add: "You have a beautiful garden here, Sky, why haven't you ever brought me here? I love crystals."

"Grandsire hates you, you can't leave my room." The shuttle answered tightly, ignoring his question.

"Sky... Please forgive me, my love... I just needed some winds on my wings..." Started the seeker before sobbing miserably. "I can't fly anyways, I feel ill... And... I will never abandon you. You know that... Or so I thought."

It seemed his cries worked on softening Skyfire again as he was hugged to his frame.

"I just want the best for you, Star... Don't want you dead, so please, never try to leave my quarters again... Or escape."

"I won't." Cried Starscream while on the inside he was more than eager to leave, however had no idea how to.

...

* * *

 

"Ooh... That was SO good..." Moaned the seeker on his back as the mech on top of him tried hard to not lose his last ounce of strength and rolled them back so he was the one on top now...

... With Skyfire's softening spike still embedded in him.

The shuttle complimented with soft caresses on his back and wings while purring contently.

Then Starscream started rolling his hips softly, trying to arouse his partner again.

It worked. Skyfire was the one moaning now, loving more than ever the soft movements of the seeker's hips.

More and more, the shuttle was falling in a deep spell, so Starscream started:

"What's with the femmes out there, they don't see to be able to respond."

"They won't... Please... Don--don't want to talk about it---oh!"

But the seeker insisted while torturing his lover.

"I don't know... I think is their own sparks shooting d-down their processors... So they won't suffer... Oh! Please! Grandsire is cruel with them... Oh Star!"

"Are they prostitutes?"

"N-no! Not one of them... T-they have their own mates... Like you have m-me."

"Saw your grandsire taking one." Starscream said slowly.

"Y-yes, he... He has two-- t-three... He just brought a young one. He hadn't produced a-a s-sparkling in vorns."

"Hmm.. So you'll take another besides me?" Almost cried the seeker picking up his pace.

"N-no! Never... I'll only love you, no matter what grandsire tries... I'll die if you die... I... I just love you so much, my Star."

Starscream forced his better smile ever... Somehow he couldn't believe that anymore. "I love you too... My Sky..."

After all, if he really loved him, he would have never brought him here to be a prisoner, he would be free.

"You said your mother is here?" Tried again Starscream to the now completely lost shuttle.

"Y-yes... You... You'll love her... Sadly she can't respond either."

"Perhaps one day you can introduce us... When your grandsire is not around."

"Y-yes! Anything you want! Anything you want!" Declared with loud screams the shuttle while thrusting up harder into his willing lover.

However that caused his chest to open, revealing his beautiful blue spark... A sight somehow the seeker couldn't resist and he too opened his own chest.

Their sparks clashed, they screamed and thrashed, pleasure and code flowing freely between them, reaching their processors.

Before Skyfire can offline, a series of thoughts still rang in his mind:

 _'I want to be free from here_...'

 _'Don't want to end like those femmes_...'

 _'My poor sparkling... I cannot let it be raised by that monster_!' referring to his grandsire.

' _Skyfire... If only you really loved me... You wouldn't have imprisoned me... I would have remained loyal to you_.'

Then pain... Physical pain... His shuttle lover preferred following a stupid tradition than really loving him... Free as he was. Now he's a prisoner.

 _'If he really loves me... He would have faced his grandsire for our love_.'

That last sentence broke Skyfire's spark.

"I can't... I cannot let you go... Is our rules... You've taken my virginity, my innocence, it was my right to take you, that's why I've always tried to escape you." Cried softly the young shuttle hugging tightly his now limp lover.

"Love is never forced, if you cut a flower you like, it will only live for a few days before dying, however if you love it, you would never be able to cut it and take it from it's environment, you would leave it and admire it, return to it; but in the end, is your choice. You know what is right, no matter what others say." Answered back the seeker in a sleepy tone.

"Grandsire will kill you... And me both." Exclaimed Skyfire now in tears.

"You're too afraid of him to see the truth, you're the owner of your choices, your decisions, not him. You're the one that suffers or feels happy about them... Not him. He makes you fear him so he can control you." That last sentence was added in a dark tone.

"Grandsire want the best for our family!" Exclaimed a now angered Skyfire lifting up the seeker from him. "You know nothing!"

"He wants the best for himself... Power. Think what you want, love... I've already given up." Said a really sad looking Starscream before his one bright crimson optics dimmed and his expression became blank.

"Star?" Tried in alarm the shuttle watching this.

No response.

"Star? Don't play tricks on me!"

No response.

"Star!!" This time he tried shaking him. "Star... No... Please... Not you too! Please! First my mom, then the others... Not you too!" Cried now brokenly the shuttle hugging tightly against his chest the nonresponding seeker.

Once out from his sight, Starscream's optics looked in his direction. Hate filled in them when remembering what he saw in the other's spark.

If he births a non-shuttle sparkling, this one would be slaughtered and Skyfire won't stop Skyfall, even if he knows is wrong.

 _'The coward_ .' Thought Starscream hatefully about his lover. ' _You can always do something_.'

What he didn't know was that the energy of that last thought reached Skyfire, since after the merge both their sparks were beating in sync.

He cried and hugged his beloved seeker tighter.

...

* * *

 

A few days before the event with Starscream and Skyfire, Red Alert contacted Optimus to talk about something " _super ridiculous_ "

Optimus, knowing Red, knew she never, ever speaks about ridiculous things, that was a code, it means it was something _really_ important.

However he hadn't expected her to wait for him at the iaconian's main hospital's morgue...

With an eager Elita...

...and a shuttle mech tied, but still unconscious on a medical berth.

At the shocking moment he didn't know how to react, especially as his medic friend shared the details of the information she got from him.

"She's awesome! She has those little wires in her head--" Elita tried but the medic clamped shut her mouth with a pacifier. "Hey! I'm not a sparkling!" She said with the object still in her mouth.

"He tried to take me, Optimus, to make me his... Breeder. His family has taken grounder femmes to breed for them for generations, and it seems they take their submission as acceptance!" Informed Red Alert ignoring their yellow friend’s protests.

But noticing her friend wasn't surprised, she said: "You... Know about this?"

He sighed and nodded before repeating what his sire told them.

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Elita after removing the pacifier from her mouth. "How dare they?! They must all be jailed! And that... Skyfall executed!"

"Megatron thinks just like you." The young Councilor said to his yellow friend. "Hey, maybe he should have asked YOU to bond, you're more like him." He joked in the end with a smirk.

Elita One only gave him an expressionless face. "He's not my type." She added with a monotone voice.

"I'm still wondering what is your type." said jokingly Red Alert.

"Your dad!" Joked back Elita.

"Sadly you're not HIS type." Chuckled the medic.

"Aww... And now what I'm gonna do... How can I live without the Hatchet's spark and without his beautiful daughter as my beloved step-daughter?" Overacted the yellow femme while placing one hand on her chest and the other on her forehead.

The friends chuckled. But then turned serious again.

"His family takes orphan femmes as breeders, beings no one would miss or look for later... 'mates' as his processor said; however, I've seen something interesting... Since his cousin Skyfire had taken the Winglord, a famous mech, he became daring as well and decided to take me... And you both know about my reputation."

"What? Wait... Did you said he'd... That his cousin kidnapped _lord_ Starscream?!" Exclaimed again the yellow femme. "How is it possible that we're not at war?" She looked up at Optimus for an answer.

"My creators and I went to talk with the Emperor. We know where Starscream is, but cannot reach him... Yet. We're still talking how to rescue him before he conceives." Answered Optimus.

Red Alert nodded. "That is delicate business."

Even Elita nodded.

"Skyfall is a very powerful and dangerous mech, he controls this mechs, they follow him out of fear and is what he teaches them so he can continue his rule over them." Again informed the medic femme.

"Fragger." Cursed Elita once again causing Optimus to look at her.

"Indeed, you're just like Megatron." He teased again.

Red Alert kept serious as Elita only stared her mech friend.

"Guys, focus." Started the medic. "We need to save lord Starscream and stop this madness. Apparently from what I could get, is their patriarch's rule that they take mates for themselves... However, as far as I have seen, all of them were willing to go with their shuttle ‘saviors’. They were desperate anyways and suddenly a wealthy, supposed ‘sweet’ big mech takes them from street."

Silence followed for a moment as they processed this until Elita spoke again: "So... Why kidnap you or lord Starscream? They could have courted you, right?"

Optimus nodded as if asking the same.

Red Alert took a deep vent before starting: "Because lord Starscream would never go there to just breed willingly... As for myself..." She hesitated.

"Yeah?" Elita insisted with her big blue optics.

"He fears my sire and my rejection." She answered quickly, but as her friends only stared, she continued. "He knows he has no chance with me, I don't want a boyfriend, less a husband and even less a sparkling, not now at least, perhaps later, but papa... He still sees me as his little girl, you're both witnesses, especially after mom was gone; he won't approve anyone as he would see like an aberration that his little girl is attracting grown mechs."

"But... You're a grown femme." Said Elita One flatly.

"Say that to my dad, he sees all mechs that get any interest in me as pedophiles." Answered Red Alert just as flatly.

"Well... At least he doesn't sees your suitors as monsters and undercover demons like my sire sees them all." Now Optimus added shrugging.

"That resumes it all." The medic said. "But still, he tried to take me against my will just to see if I would submit to him and birth him shuttles -if I survive- and then keep me there like a prisoner for the rest of my life! What kind of psycho is he? I wouldn't have hesitated if I lived on the streets and was completely alone and desperate like the femmes the others took, but no! No, just... No! I mean... First of all I have a family, second, I have a life! He can't take that from me and even less by force!!"

She started screaming almost out of herself. Her two friends stared at her and how she acted just like her sire... Something that was rare, but happens in very rare and special occasions.

This one was one of them.

"Who does he think he is to take me from my life, my career, my family and friends?! What kind of idiot motherfragger bastard son of a glitch takes an independant bot to enslave and force them to produce 'perfect' shuttles at the risk of their lives?!!"

She continued and now Optimus and Elita took a sit on a nearby berth with their arms crossed watching the spectacle of the once stoic Red Alert venting her anger at someone else's idiocy.

"How can someone -who's supposed to be _intelligent_ because he went to the academy- be so... So... So fragging idiot, insensitive aft by not thinking what the other want or may want?!"

She continued rambling and both her friends knew she was about to reach her peak...

...and she did, by taking her head in her hands, babbling nonsense and screaming loudly at the end in frustration. Then vented heavily trying to cool off as she finally shut up.

"I always wondered how she never had a processor collapse when like this." Whispered Elita to her mech friend.

"Because it only happens once every millenia?" Optimus offered her with a smirk.

Elita smirked back.

"Tell me you recorded it." He said.

"Of course! Who you think I am?" She chuckled, "This is gold, it says what everyone in her situation thinks... Even with the curses. Admit it, is your case too."

Optimus tightened his lips at the idea.

How many times he wanted to vent and ramble about his frustrations, at least once in a long while like Red Alert? However his code forbid him to do it… That, or he hadn’t reached the peak of his frustrations yet; after all, he had a couple of very patient creators… unlike Red who had a very temperamental sire no matter how sweet her mother once had been.

They were having fun as Red Alert calmed... Without knowing the shuttle mech they kept hostage was already awake but in silence... And was for a while, heard everything and understood more that perfectly even her babblings. He felt like the worst idiot that set foot on Cybertron.

She said: " _fragging coward instead of making himself my friend and tried to talk to me or... Whatever, tried to kidnap me!! What kind of afthole does that! And for what?! To rape me?! Because even if he drug me I won't be willing because he'll need to drug me_!!"

Angelwings felt a knot in his throat and a huge weight on his spark.

That was exactly what he was about to do... However he hadn't seen it before.

How can he rip this beautiful flower from her garden? She'll die! But then again, would the flower allow him to be near her?

It was then when an idea crossed his processor.

"Feel better, Red?" Asked Elita as the medic returned to her stoic stance as if nothing happened.

"Yes, but still, we have a problem." She answered.

"What, aww not again… now what?" Elita whinned.

"We can't reach his place, no ‘bot without shuttle code can get to the Highlands, is extremely dangerous." Answered the medic femme.

"We know..." Optimus started but trailed off when watched the other mech move slightly.

They all alerted.

"I can help." The shuttle said in a soft voice that for a moment surprised them all at the perfect and harmonic sound he produced.

"And why would you do that?" Said Red Alert with a flat voice and stern optics.

"Because you're right... What happens within my family is wrong... And I was lucky... Believe me, more than you, when your friend was there to rescue you. I'm sorry, Red... I... I was... And am an idiot... Sorry; but please, allow me to make it up for you." He tried in the end.

The medic grumbled under her breath.

Both Elita and Optimus stared at her with wide optics.

She was about to beat him!

If she was anything like her sire, she won’t just beat him, but turn him into scraps!

"And what do you want in return?" Hurried to add Optimus before his friend can fulfill her idea.

The shuttle hesitated before looking at her sheepishly.

"I..." He tried but was interrupted by the medic.

"NO!" She declared with a low tone with a lot of authority.

"I'll give you my family! I'll talk and have to convince the others, please Red, is all I ask... A chance with you." He hurried to add with his big, wide blue optics.

Optimus tightened his lips. This situation reminded him strongly his own with the Emperor; him accepting his supposed court in turn for Megatron to not destroy their civilization and enslave the autobots… Or prevent a never ending war.

"Please Red... Grandsire is dangerous, we all know that, I'll get my cousins and uncles to join against him, we're all his victims... All I ask is for you in return."

Red Alert looked ready to burst out in anger again.

"If you keep your promise and show us results, positive ones, she will."

"Optimus!!" Screeched the medic in indignation.

Elita only covered her mouth with the pacifier again not sure that her mouth would let out something intelligent and in turn being Red Alert’s victim instead of that stupid shuttle.

"Red, please, think about this, is for a major good, besides, he regrets what he did and will help others. In the end, if he's not worthy you can kick his aft goodbye." The young Councilor hurried and the young shuttle nodded.

"I just don't want your body, Red, I want your spark... But want you to give it to me willingly." He said.

Red Alert's optics frowned harder.

"Shut up, you're not helping." Now Elita said taking her pacifier from her mouth and placing it in his mouth.

"Red..." Optimus now took her a little bit far from the other two who were now discussing about the pacifier. "Please... Is like what I'm doing with Megatron, you don't need to bond him right now, but give him a chance, he would do this for you, not really for Cybertron."

She grumbled and crossed her arms tight just as her frown.

"He won't try anything; besides, he'll have to deal with Ratchet, wouldn't that be fun to watch?" Tried Optimus with a smirk.

The femme considered it for a moment, then rolled her optics as Optimus continued looking at her with wide, expecting optics. "Fine!" She said loudly calling the others' attention. "I'll do it."

Angelwings' optics brightened in hope.

"However I have my own conditions." She added sternly.

The shuttle nodded eagerly nonetheless. "Yes, yes, anything you want."

Optimus lifted an optic ridge at that; first thing he noticed was that one moment this shuttle was completely wrong and thought he was absolutely right, then next thing that happens is that he accepts he was wrong all the time.

He didn't know what to think or do about it, just that, or Angelwings is faking to have his patriarch kill them all, or he -just as the rest of his family- is just as astoundingly submissive as his sire fears this kind being.

By the way Red Alert looked at him, she was thinking the same he was. And by Primus she was no stupid femme at all, Angelwings was in for a long and hard ride with her sire ‘and herself’ if he’s meant to court her.

...

* * *

 

"Stop it!" Red Alert hissed and Optimus rolled his optics just as his cyberninja guards and Elita.

"I... I want to." Almost whined the young shuttle.

"Well I don't! So stop it before you regret it forever!" Now she barked and released a long and thick wrench from subspace.

Angelwings stepped back from her in fear.

So far the shuttle, the whole travel to Kaon tried to touch her, even decorate her with big and expensive gems because he said 'she looks beautiful near them'.

"This mech must be a retarded." Elita whispered to Optimus who worked hard to not nod. Next them was Jazz who smirked. Prowl just kept as stoic as he could.

If the situation was different, Red Alert would have given him a chance considering his supposed 'innocence' but after trying to take her, she can only see him as a necessary annoyance to get to a major goal.

Optimus let out a vent at the thought. It would take vorns to get him near her, and not even considering her spark and affections... Or her sire. Red Alert is a tough femme.

Maybe being raised by one creator only -her sire particularly- worked hard on her and made her as hard as a Tarnian brick. That, and the fact she dealt with hard bots back in the hospital... And she had to be especially tough when in the academy, particularly when declared the best medical student after her sire set foot on it.

“Touch me again and I swear by the Allspark I’ll rip you out in pieces! Screw your family, screw Cybertron!!” Barked the medic at the insistent and amorous shuttle who now backed away when finally received the message she didn’t want him near.

He then sat away and practically curled on himself like a hurt sparkling, looking up at her from time to time to see if she would ever forgive him.

“Just… don’t try anything and give her some space.” Suggested Elita to the sad looking mech.

“She hates me...” He sniffed with his wings lowering more and more towards the ground.

“Wouldn’t you hate someone who tried to kidnap you just to frag you? Then being forced to give them a chance so they would let out some intell?” Again, said the yellow femme.

“...” He resisted the urge to say something, after all, is how Red Alert saw things and that is what it matters.

“Good, you’re learning; is a step towards her and in becoming her perfect mate.” Pointed the femme to the nodding flier.

As they arrived in New Kaon, Megatron was already waiting for them there along with his ambassador Shockwave.

The Emperor resisted his desires of jumping the mech of his dreams when noticed he just wasn’t alone -his guards were with him- but there were also two femmes he recognized with him, plus a shuttle mech.

He frowned at that particular one.

“Your Majesty.” Optimus salute him and said Emperor nodded at him.

“Councilor Optimus, everyone, please, this way.” Shockwave guided them.

…

* * *

 

“What you mean you need more time?!” Barked at the shuttle the Emperor. “Starscream may not have another minute!”

“I know that, your Majesty, but there are other things to consider; non-shuttle mechs can't cross the Highlands, even less reach the palace, if you try, not only you’ll feel weak and ill, if you go further you’ll be destroyed! I need to convince my uncles and cousins to join, that way we can deactivate the devices around that keep the outsiders away.”

Megatron seemed ready to jump him this time, however, he was not the only one who had troubles believing him.

“Shockwave!” He barked.

“Yes, my lord?” Practically singed the cyclops.

“Get Soundwave, bring him here, now! I don’t give a slag what he’s up to now, get him here!”

“Yes my lord; please, excuse me.” The single opticed mech apologized with them all before leaving.

“You better say the truth, lad, or I’ll kill you myself!” Roared in the end the frustrated Emperor to the worried looking Angelwings.

“I’m not lying, Majesty, I do this because is the right thing to do, our traditions had gone too far… besides, only doing the right thing I'll get an opportunity with the femme I love.” He added this looking sadly to an angered Red Alert.

As Megatron frowned and growled under his mouth, Shockwave returned, this time with a blue with a face-mask mech.

Everyone became even more quiet than they already were… this mech had a very dense and eerie aura.

Immediately, Megatron made his fingers sound and the blue mech went towards the now surprised Angelwings.

“W-what is going on? W-what is he doing?” He tried while feeling he was this mech’s next target.

“Allow Soundwave do his job, you won’t be harmed.” Said the decepticon Ambassador to the shaking flier; but his words were not working in calming him.

“Enough! hold still! Be a mech! If the Ambassador says everything will be ok, everything will be!” Barked at him the femme medic causing the young shuttle to freeze on his chair… and making Soundwave’s work easier in taking his head in his hands.

Not even a second passed when the decepticon touched his head that Angelwing’s optics turned from blue, to white.

Everyone stared in shock, except the decepticons.

“Speak the truth!” Megatron demanded.

“I’ve already did it, my lord, I’ll have to convince my cousins and uncles to deactivate the devices so you can go to the palace and rescue lord Starscream.” Angelwings repeated what he already told them, however this time he had a monotone voice and his face lacks every expression he had before. “If I talk to them, they’ll do it, they want their mates to be free, their sparklings, no matter if they are grounders, to be born and have a life; that’s why grandsire never allow us to speak with others for too long, he knows what he’s doing… what we’re doing is wrong and anyone can easily convince us.”

The presents frowned at that.

“You’re all big cowards!” Exclaimed Megatron in anger.

And surprisingly, the shuttle answered to that too: “We are, we’re not warriors, is in our code.”

Megatron made his fingers sound again and a second later Soundwave was releasing Angelwings’ head, causing him to recover the blue of his optics and shake his head, looking around like surprised.

“What happened?” He asked while tilting his head to one side.

“Soundwave, dismissed.” The Emperor said, not answering him, not even watching his officer leave.

“You have four days.” Megatron uttered lowly but dangerously, so everyone can hear, especially Angelwings, causing said mech to nod fast several times, then looked at the frowning Red Alert and smiled sweetly at her…

...who only returned him a scowl.

...

* * *

 

So, later that day he flied towards his family’s palace in the Highlands to find and talk his uncles and cousins about the deal he had with the Emperor, a deal that meant hope for them all, because yes, he knows they, the shuttles can kill him and all his people stationed on Cybertron, but this opportunity to get rid of Skyfall once and for all is unique, and he won’t waste it, especially if it means time with his beloved medic; the catch was to make it work, he would need the support of ALL his family, save his grandsire.

 

Two days later, once he landed in the gardens, he could hear someone crying…

“Skyfire?” He tried when watched his cousin hug and try to make his beloved seeker mate react to no use.

“Angel… he… he’s one of them now… I cannot make him react.” Cried Skyfire holding Starscream for dear life.

“Oh...” Said the other watching the drone-like and limp seeker. “Can I see him?”

Skyfire handle him his lover so he can examine him. “Bring me this things from medbay, now!” He then passed his cousin a list, who took it and ran towards said medbay.

“Winglord? I know you’re faking...” Angelwings said once the other was away from hearing range, however still had no response. “I hadn’t given you the drug the femmes have, you cannot keep this facade from Sky forever...”

Still no response.

The shuttle sighed. “Listen, I’ve spoken to the Emperor, in a few more days they’ll be rescuing you if everything goes well.”

A wing twitched.

“I just need you to continue faking until that happens, I need Skyfire from my side, I need to convince him to let you free.”

A couple of red optics focused on his blue ones.

He smiled and added: “I’ve already told the Emperor everything that is going on here, I hope you don’t believe we’re all criminals, perhaps idiots, but not criminals;” Then heard his cousin’s soft steps running towards them. “Please, Sky’s an idiot too, an idiot who loves you… try to understand that before rejecting him forever, please?”

Starscream’s optics frowned in hate, before acting unfocused when feeling Skyfire near.

“And?! Did he said or do anything?” Tried Skyfire handling him what the other asked.

“No.” Angelwings lied. “But Sky… we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing that scares the most, more than a flying cockroach, the words "we need to talk..."
> 
> Next chapter Megatron and Optimus talk about this situation and at what happened in that meeting... if everything goes well.
> 
> Thank you for the awesome comments and lovely kuddos :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll let you enjoy this chap so the notes are down there at the end ;)

Optimus let out a vent that showed how tired he was about all this.

Allspark! How could his sire live for so long yet never feel this tired? He was sure his creator had seen and passed through many things.

One of them, him, his last creation.

Long ago, his sire sired more, his long lost children that history describes as beautiful and gifted... Killed in the last great war against the Quintesson Empire.

Alpha Trion never spoke of them, others did, the old Senate when they have nothing better to talk about, however none of them were old enough to have ever met his once two children.

Optimus wondered if he remembers them; he should, of course as it was him the one who had to bury them instead of them burying  _ him _ .

"Sweetspark?" He heard his carrier's voice before feeling his hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about? I can feel confusion in your aura. Please, tell carrier."

Ultra Magnus sat next his only creation who immediately after rested his head against his chest, like a child looking for their creator's comfort.

The Magnus smiled and caressed his head allowing his sparkbeat to soothe his creation's distress.

Then, something he wasn't expecting to hear, was said by the youngest: "Have you ever heard about sire's children?"

The elder's optics widened and involuntarily shook his head before saying: "No... Never... I mean, I've heard about them and there are paintings and statues about them, but, never asked your sire if that is what you wish to know."

"Oh..." Said the youngest. "I wonder if sire remembers them, he never mentions them."

"He's a mech who doesn't lives in the past; he must have loved them as he loves you, but, I believe is still painful for him that they had to sacrifice their sparks for Cybertron and our rights to be free."

Optimus nodded and both relaxed in their embrace, until the young mech spoke again:

"Since when...? I mean... Since when you and sire are together? I know the truth... About how I was conceived? I don't and never believed you both got together just to create me and give  _ Alpha Trion _ an heir again."

The blue mech's optics widened and he stiffened visibly.

"Do you love him, carrier? Why else you remained by his side after I was born?"

Only silence answered him for several minutes, then Optimus dared to ask again:

"Carrier?"

After a while, the answer came: "I'm a loyal soldier, Optimus, besides you needed both your creators together."

"And?"

"And nothing, if you need us, you can find us in the same place; we will be your support until we can no more. As a couple of good creators can be."

Optimus sighed again, but this time supposed it was more comfort than love what existed between his creators; not real feelings for each other at all.  His sire's too old to find a lover or lovers, no matter how wealthy or powerful he is -he can easily be killed- but also his carrier, the Magnus has no time for lovers and casual ones can bring troubles -he's the consequence of a casual meeting- and many other things that can stress the two elders. It was best for them to remain together, to raise their creation and eventually interface if their body craved for some action.

"I'm glad you decided to be there for me and remained together... I cannot imagine my life if you hadn't and parted ways... For me to live with only one or none of my creators... I don't even want to think about it."

His carrier smiled and kissed the top of his helmet.

"We both love you, Optimus, remember that, no matter what happened between us when you were conceived, you're our little and precious miracle."

Despite himself, Optimus smiled, enjoying also the closeness to his beloved creator... Then grimaced also remembering his sire's stupid tradition about  _ taking  _ the new Magnus.

He owes his poor carrier so much, he was raped by his sire and against all odds decided and could keep him, his sparkling. Besides now he's the one on top in that relationship.

The younger mech wondered how they arranged that in the end; and how had his carrier forgiven his sire so fast? He supposed again there was convenience between the two, the young-new Magnus with a newspark... And Alpha Trion with a new heir after so long.

The complicated relationship between his creators gave him a headache.

...

* * *

 

Now that he was faking being a plant, Skyfire almost never left his side, always promising love to him but never getting a reaction back.

Starscream wondered if he'd heard his cousin's words about getting rid of Skyfall... Sounded risky but he heard most of the other shuttles agreed with him, especially those with a carrying femme.

It's been again two weeks since the cousin came to talk to his kidnapper and Skyfire seemed more and more desperate about his lack of response.

And speaking about Unicron...

"Skyfire?"

Said shuttle turned around to watch his cousin who looked like he was in a recent fight.

"Angel? What happened to you?!"

"Uhh... My fiancee...don't ask! Have you thought about what I've said?"

"She beat you??"

"Uhh… Yeah... And so did her sire... Yeah... I need an answer, now! Please?" Angelwings insisted deciding to keep a secret that the Emperor too beat him along with the medics; however his cousin was intrigued...

"Your... Fiancee... Beat you? Are you courting a femme instead of just bringing her here? Does grandsire knows about it?"

Starscream almost growled and punched the stupid shuttle.

"I try to make things right, Sky, I love her and I don't wish for her to pass for the same my mother went through... Or yours is going through now... Or your mate... Just- just look at him!" He started shyly before getting back his security when mentioning the 'comatose' seeker.

Skyfire flinched.

"Just imagine if the sparkling inside him right now is not a shuttle, you know what will happen with them; is that what you want? Your creations slaughtered just because they aren't 'pure'?"

The other shuttle remained in silence.

"Then you don't love him nor deserve him." Added sadly Angelwings.

And Starscream couldn't be more agree with him... Now... Why doesn't that idiot help him out from here instead trying to convince this even bigger idiot?!

"Grandsire... He... He's too dangerous, he will kill us all!" Started desperately Skyfire.

"He won't, we're the last family of shuttles, he kill us, he dies alone. He cannot even create us artificially, Sky, he need us! We have the power to take him from his throne and make things right!" Insisted Angelwings.

"But---"

"Remember Jetfire and Jetstorm? He even hired Perceptor to make them and he himself considered them a complete failure! Remember what happened to them? Remember how he took little Jetfire and rip---"

"Yes! Yes! I remember, please... Don't repeat it... Not a good experience." Skyfire shook wildly one of his hands to his cousin.

"Well... That will happen your children if they are not pure... And by pure I mean even being perfect white little shuttle, other color is bad, other race is bad, other--"

"I know!!" Cried this time Skyfire hugging tight his 'comatose' but pregnant mate who starred with livid optics at the kneeling cousin of his abductor.

_ 'I'm trying _ !!!' Angelwings tried to say with a face.

"Sky... We all need your support, please..."

Skyfire, after what seemed like ages, looked up at his cousin and asked: "Who would take his place if... If he falls? And... What will happen to us? This... What we've been doing cannot be made public."

"No... And it won't be public, not for the sake of our family, the femmes, the sparklings; so, please Sky, help us, we must all be together in this." Insisted Angelwings. "Besides, you know who's the only one who can replace grandsire in his job."

Skyfire lowered his head and hugged his beloved again.

"We will be better without him, Sky... If it wasn't for him, my creators would be alive, your siblings, your mom won't be a plant and---" Started the single shuttle.

"I know... But... I'm scared... How can you guarantee me that we will be safe?" Asked Skyfire.

"Because I have the Emperor's word." Confessed Angelwings causing Skyfire to look up. "Besides, he's trying to impress Alpha Trion's heir, he won't fail us if he wishes to see lord Optimus happy... And lord Optimus won't be happy if we're all enslaved or jailed leaving our femmes and sparklings alone and hopeless."

For once, Skyfire considered his cousin's proposal. Besides, his Star would never leave him, he was sure of his love.

"Sky... I don't want to live with fear anymore." Mused his cousin with a sigh. "He only 'protect' us because he need us to keep his power. Think about that."

Said that, Angelwings prepared to leave... But then duck back behind the same bush again as a very known engine landed in the garden.

Skyfall went with decision towards one of his mates, the one laying on the ground as if dead, he took her up and went towards the palace... The femme cried in silence as he did this.

Angelwings then looked back at his cousin and said: "See? Is that what you want?? You know he can also take the femme he wants, remember what he did to your mother one day when your father dared to not answer on time; is that what you want for your 'Star'?"

Skyfire shook horribly before shaking his head and hugged his beloved.

That was a horrible memory: his poor and innocent mother...

"Then help us!" Hissed the other in near desperation, after all the Emperor was becoming impatient with his prorogue and last time he said -after beating him- that he will throw the seekers and Starscream's aunt to deal with them.

The other continued hugging Starscream... Until finally... He nodded: "C-count me in."

Angelwings beamed at that. But Skyfire continued: "But if you fail us, Angel... You will know your punishment."

Even with that obvious threat, Angelwings still smiled and nodded.

Starscream for his part only wished to rip apart the one holding him prisoner, but then again there was a political arrangement his friend and brother was trying to create with them.

Yeah, if he succeeds, the Emperor will control the shuttles -Starscream thought.

...

* * *

 

Alpha Trion paced his office in obvious distress.

He, more than anyone desired with all his spark to get rid of Skyfall, however it was Megatron the one doing all the orchestra which means he will be the next one who controls them.

With that, the Decepticon Empire would be unstoppable, with the shuttles tightly grabbed, and with the arrangements he was planning with Angelwings and his uncle -Skyfall's twin- there would be nothing he, Alpha Trion could make to get rid of him or to control him later on.

However, one little imaginary light-bulb turned on deep in his processor...

"Optimus... My sweet and pure Optimus... My only child and heir... To that brute?!" He roared before grabbing something from his desk and threw it away.

Yes, his beloved creation was his only way to control the Emperor; he had to sacrifice him to that demon in order to get rid of Skyfall once and for all.

He took a sit and put his head on both his hands.

The elder always knew that getting rid of the shuttle patriarch would be very expensive, however never thought he would have to give away his most precious treasure to a monster, a beast!

He couldn't help but cry as he was sure Megatron would destroy his little miracle, his everything right now... And almost purged when his creative processor gave him a full HD image about how the bloodthirsty decepticon would rip apart his little treasure when taking his seals...

... Taking also his life.

"My Optimus..." He groaned in pain at the thought. "Why did it have to be you? I would have gladly given my life, my spark to spare you this."

But then again he knew he had no other way out. Optimus was -if he survived his bonding night- the only way to control the Emperor, the only way to avoid being enslaved or fall into another pointless war where he was sure they all would die.

The eldest mech on Cybertron cried again before a ping sounded from his comlink.

It was his aide saying he have visitors... a very important mech.

Cleaning up his face with a soft rag and taking deep vents, he ordered his secretary to let the mech in.

"Alpha trion..." A baritone voice saluted him, one that belonged to a tall, dark, big and serious blue opticed mech.

"Please, take a seat." Offered the eldest to the new arrival.

Both looked at each other in silence as if communicating telepathically, until the bigger mech said:

"This is urgent."

“I know.” Answered back the eldest.

...

* * *

 

Megatron purred at the sight of his fiancee, after all he was 100% sure Alpha Trion won't deny him anymore after what he just got.

He'd practically killed two birds with one shot:

Recovered Starscream -well, will recover him once they go to the shuttle palace- won the shuttles...

And won Optimus.

Oh yes, the smaller mech was happy and he couldn't resist it anymore... He had to touch him, sniff him, kiss him, suck on his neck---!

But something invisible stopped him, paralyzed him actually from getting what he wanted and desperately needed!

"Your Majesty." Optimus saluted him politely ignoring completely what his eldest bodyguard was doing to the Emperor.

However it was pretty obvious once Megatron tried to speak: "Ohpt---imuss..."

"Yoketron?" The young Councilor turned around to face the apparently innocent elder.

The elder's blue optics focused on the Emperor's before a message reached his processor:

:: _ I know how you feel towards him, Majesty, I can feel it miles away, but you can't jump lord Optimus now, you'll scare him out; so please, control yourself _ .::

Megatron took a vent before trying to control himself again... But it was just plain impossible! He had to touch him again!

:: _ Lord Megatron _ ...  _ This is not the autobot way, besides his sire's still unknown about that night in your chambers _ .:: Insisted Yoketron.

:: _ Alpha Trion can't deny me anymore! Optimus is mine!! I need to---let me go _ !!:: Roared in his mind Megatron.

:: _ Suit yourself _ .:: Was all the old cyberninja said before releasing him from mind control...

Then Megatron practically jumped the young Councilor...

Only for this one to repel his assault and throwed him far away, surprising himself with his doings.

If he went that far, that means Megatron used a lot of strength to jump him! Only Primus knows what would have been of him if said Emperor succeeded.

However...

"Oh no." Said a worried looking Shockwave… for someone with one optic only and no face.

Megatron recovered fast and prepared to jump him again, this time with his claws out.

Optimus stared with a hanging jaw before demanding: "What's happening?!"

"You've repealed him successfully, my lord, he sees you as perfect and now wishes to fight you back until you're dominated! Is basic decepticon code!" Explained the Ambassador as Optimus continued repelling Megatron's assaults...

...but it was becoming difficult as somehow the Emperor looked like possessed!

"Just let him take you to the ground! He won't stop until he wins!" Shouted the Ambassador ignoring the three frowning cyberninjas.

"Dun let him Op! Beat HIM down!" Jazz cheered.

Yoketron however frowned harder while wondering why was Megatron suddenly acting like this? He wasn't before... He’s the Emperor, for the Allspark’s sake! Then, as if feeling something in the air, decided to scan the decepticon's aura with his own...

_ Lust, need, utter desperation, heat _ \--- and something else that made the eldest cyberninja to almost have a spark attack.

This wasn't just a dominating match!

Alpha trion would have a spark attack!

Finally, using a couple of secret movements his sire taught him, he was capable of jumping behind his attacker and pin him on the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" Demanded an annoyed Optimus. However Megatron just purred in delight while trying to snuggle the mech on top with his head from behind.

"Has he drunk something lately?" He demanded the Ambassador for an answer.

"Nor that I know... Uhh... Perhaps your lordship... Uhh..." Somehow Shockwave seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Yes???" Asked a really annoyed Optimus as the Emperor beneath him continued purring like a cyberkitten.

"Would your lordship... Uh... Like to... Uhm... To stop his Majesty... Bit him on the back of his neck?"

Optimus right optic twitched. "What?"

"Y-yes... J-just do it... Please?" Tried the single opticed mech while looking up at the heavens or anything that wasn't his mad in-heat leader.

Before Optimus can ask 'why?' Yoketron said: "Just do it, sir. It will calm him."

Optimus frowned harder... But then Megatron's body twitched as if ready to struggle again.

"Do it before he starts again, sir." Insisted Yoketron causing his two students to look at him with frowns, obviously not understanding their Master.

Optimus gulped, then descended his head towards the Emperor's neck...

... And this one somehow recognized him by moving away his head and showing him where he wanted to be bitten...

... The young Councilor complied and did so... Causing Megatron to rattle his whole body in delight and to moan in pleasure.

"Optimus..." Purred the Emperor as said mech continued. "I love you..."

The young autobot's blue optics widened before Megatron shook and moaned loudly as if he was...

' _ Oh Primus _ !' Thought Optimus as the mech beneath him shook in overload... Then, several seconds later, he blacked out.

It was then when a shell shocked Optimus let go of his neck and sat straddling on the Emperor's aft... Feeling as if he was about to overheat too.

What just happened?!

"Come on, help me take his Majesty to a bench; you," Started Shockwave before directing himself towards Yoketron. "Help lord Optimus."

"What-- why did he acted that way?! What's happening... What--?" Was all the poor Optimus could stutter.

"I'll explain once we're in a more comfortable place, but please, don't think poorly about our Emperor, what he said, about loving you, is true." Started Shockwave to a still shocked Optimus.

"W-well... I've never expected t-to j-just have t-tto... Bite him..." The young Councilor shivered horribly. "W-why d-did I have t-tto?" Again he tried.

"Let's go to our Emperor's personal gardens to drink some tea, there we can discuss about it when we calm down." Insisted the decepticon Ambassador.

Optimus grimaced and grunted at the lack of explanations, besides he missed his sire there, if he was, Megatron wouldn't have dared to jump him. His sire and his imposing aura... Or his carrier and his physical strength, plus the Magnus hammer. Megatron wouldn't have being a rival to them.

Next time he won't come without them, he decided; Megatron took too many liberties when they were not around and he didn't liked that one bit...

... Especially if he himself had to repel his advances!

Only Primus knows what would have happened if he followed Shockwave's advices and  surrendered! If Megatron overloaded with just one bite... Would he have if he was in the bottom?

He couldn't believe that... Maybe then the Emperor would have already taken what he always wished from him.

Again, Optimus shivered at the idea of being 'dominated' right there, on the floor, in public!

' _ I miss my creators _ !' He thought while wishing more than ever to hide in his beloved carrier's arms while being cuddled there until evil is gone.

"Excuse meh, mister Ambassador... But... Are all 'cons like this? They just... Jump the one they want?" This time Jazz spoke while carrying the unconscious Emperor along with Prowl.

"Not really, there must have been something that triggered that behaviour on him." Answered the single opticed mech.

"So, this does happens!" Insisted Jazz.

"As I've said, is not common, but yes, it happens; is our basic ancient code. Most decepticons don't activate it unless something triggers it, that is why I'm having doubts about what our leader consumed lately... Or..." Shockwave started but then trailed off.

"Or...?" Again the young white cyberninja insisted.

"Or... How poor was his recharge lately." Finished the Ambassador. However the autobots were not newborn sparklings and knew he was hiding something.

Jazz just grunted not accepting the answer but decided to continue dragging the unconscious big mech with his friend nonetheless.

Once they were under a beautiful gazebo -that resembled very much the one in the Magnus' Estate- they laid Megatron onto the bigger couch while Optimus and Shockwave sat against a little table.

The three cyberninjas stood next their still shivering charge, with Yoketron trying to calm him with his aura.

Not even a minute later, a sparkling came carrying a trail of sweets while a youngling the trail with the tea to place them onto the little table to their reach. The sight of those sparklings made the autobots frown.

However it was Jazz again who voiced everyone's thoughts: "Excuse meh, my Ambassador... But... Ya made sparklings work?"

Shockwave -to their surprise- didn't looked in the least offended- answered with his usual, calm tone: "Yes, once they are strong enough to do something else that isn't crawling we give them small works, that way they'll understand the value of working in a team and how important is to work for the society, instead of allowing them to remain alone and bored in their houses thinking in Primus-know-what; besides is not a full time job and they have their rewards, like a small amount of credits for them to administrate and travels to other parts of Cybertron -in this case- or the colonies in other cases."

The four mechs listened intently.

"We do not take them from their creators, what we do is teach them to be useful civilized decepticons. And when they're old enough, like the youngling you saw -he's about to enter our military academy-  they are tested in what they would do the rest of their lives, like being a soldier or a medic, as an example."

A little silence followed after that explanation, then this time Prowl talked:

"And what if one of them wishes to be Emperor?" As he'd read -and Optimus too- nothing was permanent for the decepticons and anyone strong enough can challenge the current Emperor for their throne.

"Then he must challenge him for his throne and win." Answered Shockwave easily.

"Was Megatron ever challenged?" Insisted the black and gold cyberninja, not allowing the Ambassador to take a drink of his tea from a little pipe he took from somewhere in his neck.

"He was, as you can see he was always the victor, some even tried to dominate him, but none could. He was educated and trained to be our ruler, no one can easily beat him down."

The autobots started, and as if reading their thoughts, Shockwave added: "Not a good idea to challenge him, you may lose and he will dominate you. Something I'm sure you autobots are not used to see."

"But--" Optimus tried, and again Shockwave said:

"He... I know how you feel, Councilor, that you just dominated him? Well, let me tell you he wanted that, for a reason that is unknown to me... As if he... Wanted you on top..." He added with a tone that suggested not even he could fully comprehend what was happening with his leader.

Maybe he was trying to seduce the young autobot?

Shockwave almost chuckled with the idea; Megatron never needed to seduce anyone, mechs and femmes came willingly to his berth...

But then again the little autobot wasn't like them, especially since their Emperor told him once he's still a sealed virgin.

Well, maybe Megatron WAS trying to seduce Optimus but only succeeded in scaring him... The poor thing couldn't hold his cup of tea without shaking.

The Ambassador thought he must be thinking they are all barbarians, just as his sire claimed they all were... ' _ Especially Megatron for daring to look at someone as pure as his creation _ ' ...is what he heard in the halls of the Council Meeting Palace once.

He almost let out a vent when a groan was heard... And Optimus jumped visibly.

Megatron was regaining consciousness.

"I-- I believe his majesty must feel indisposed, so we better return when he feels better." Started the young Councilor in a hurry alarming for a moment the decepticon Ambassador.

"Please..." Shockwave tried before hearing a loud 'thud!' like sound... Megatron has fallen from his couch, causing Optimus to jump from his chair.

"Until next time, Ambassador." He started...

However, before he could leave, Megatron, fast as a predator, crawled towards the unsuspecting autobot and hugged him by the middle, forcing him to sit again on his chair with his hands up and and a shocked face.

The Emperor only purred with his face against his legs and inhaled deeply...

"Please don't leave yet, my Optimus..." He said with his head still on the autobot's lap. "Besides, your creators cannot deny me anymore, not after what I just got."

Optimus was shaking, a knot was formed tightly in his throat. He knew what Megatron was talking about... That he just paid the price for him!

Or so he thought.

He didn't know if to shove this mech away from his lap and beat him for thinking he was nothing but a pretty aft, or accept his destiny as his trophy mate... Which was expected by most Senators.

He envied his friend Red Alert because she can do the first of that list.

Megatron said more and Optimus was in the verge of tears not knowing what to do but...

... send a distress signal to his creators.

...

* * *

 

Alpha Trion's head rose up in alarm; he was in a meeting with the other senators when he received the signal from his precious creation....

His beloved sparkling is in danger!

He jumped from his chair alarming the senators and causing Straxus to fall quiet.

"High Councilmech?" Tried his colleague only to be ignored as the old mech bolted from the hall while calling his Magnus.

:: _ Trion? What happened? Why is Optimus in Kaon? _ :: He sounded just as alarmed as he felt.

"Must have gone to try and reason with that beast but now found himself in troubles! I've told him to never go back there alone! Not even Yoketeon can protect him there with that monster in heat that rules us all!" Barked Optimus' sire through the link. "We're going to Kaon, now!"

:: _ You don't need to tell me twice _ .:: Was Magnus' answer before the call was cut.

A few minutes later they were aboarding the faster ship they had...

Emperor or not, Megatron would regret doing what he did to scare their son enough so he would call them, his creators.

…

* * *

 

Optimus tried unsuccessfully to push Megatron from his lap, even begged him but the brute was not letting go!

Instead, said silver mech took him up and sat him on his lap, purring contentedly.

“Your creators cannot keep us away anymore, beloved, I have the shuttles, and soon, you’ll be mine.”

Optimus couldn’t help but shiver horribly. He knew he had to endure and tolerate this mech’s advances one day -even if he wasn’t educated to become a consort, but the dominant one in the relationship- however he wasn’t ready to tolerate his touches now.

“Let go of me! This is inappropriate!” 

But Megatron only kissed his helmet and hugged him tighter.

“Can you do something?!” Then the youngest tried to his guards and the decepticon ambassador.

“No.” Was Shockwave’s answer to the indignant Councilor.

“No.” Yoketron answered for his students who nodded and lowered their heads.

“This is ridiculous! Lord Megatron, I demand you release me at once! You’re disrespecting me and my believings! This shall only lead in---” Optimus tried but was interrupted when the Emperor took his face delicately and kissed him softly, yet passionately; tasting him around, but not invading him.

The little Councilor flushed and couldn’t help but moan at that… It just felt SO good!

Something started reacting deep inside him… deep below his abdomen.

The kiss intensified and Optimus felt that he was melting--- he… he was responding the kiss just as fervently.

No once before he noticed how handsome and  _ hot _ was the Emperor… until now.

His spark reacted and his processor started projecting images… of a beautiful prince… a Prince that looked just like Megatron!

‘ _ I’ve done this before _ !’ He thought as he now was openly ravishing the Emperor.

Jazz and Prowl looked very uncomfortable with the events in front of them, unlike Yoketron and Shockwave, who, was taking his tea as if nothing happened around.

But just as Megatron started tugging at Optimus’ belt and stroking his codpiece---

“You uncivilized bastard!!! Barbarian! How dare you deceive my son!!” Roared a livid Alpha Trion.

“Let go of him, Megatron!” Demanded a just as well angered Ultra Magnus. “Remove your filthy hands from my son!”

With those words, his hammer caused the sky to cloud and close in a storm. Lightnings answered to his anger.

However their words fell on deaf audios as he continued seducing ‘poor’ Optimus into his spell. something the poor virgin mech felt he couldn’t resist!

“S-sire...” He half whispered, half moaned with blue optics dimmed in uncontrolled lust.

Alpha Trion then roared and unsheathed a long golden sword before claiming: “By your own decepticon law, Megatron, me and my mate have the right to stop you! Even if our son is seduced!”

Shockwave then stopped drinking his tea and asked kindly to his leader: “Lord Megatron, you know they’re correct, they can---”

“Shut up!” Barked at him said leader before watching how the two very much protective creators went after the beast that ravished their pure -well, once pure now- creation…

‘ _ Cling _ !!!’

“Yoketron! Traitor!” Roared the red elder before the Magnus said:

“Yoketron! Explain! And move from our way!”

The cyberninja eldest stopped them just in time before they could, or cut Megatron’s head, or just smash it to pieces.

“You cannot attack a carrying bot. No matter what.” Said the white cyberninja to everyone’s shock… Even Megatron’s who now stopped kissing and grabbing Optimus.

“I don’t give a slag! Then send him to the sire of his spawn!” Roared again Alpha Trion but found himself unable to move due to the cyberninja’s power.

Shockwave’s optic brightened before standing up and pointed a cannon towards the autobots elders. “Maybe my Emperor’s actions are not ‘civilized’ for you, but if he’s carrying, then that means that’s the future heir to the throne and must be protected!”

“That is fine, Ambassador, but he must let go our son; part of the trial was that he had to remain exclusive for Optimus, so the courting is over and he must go and bond the sire of his sparkling and let Optimus go.” Ultra Magnus declared with a deep frown and grim face.

“You heard him! Let go of my son and go running to the arms of the one who knocked you up!” Hissed Alpha Trion. He was not letting his son to become the stepfather from a bastard!

Megatron shook his head in denial, his lips trembling and for once he felt like crying. No, he couldn’t lose his precious mech just like that! Even if the sparkling was possibly Starscream’s!

Frag! He made the same mistake his creators did! No wonder they died when they caught him and the seeker together.

“That’s the problem, Alpha Trion...” Yoketron started still stopping him. However no one expected his next eight words…

Eight words that caused Alpha Trion to drop his sword, step back and scream in horror.

Eight words that made the Magnus pale and almost faint as a deeply buried memory reached his processor.

Eight words that made Optimus faint in the arms of his shocked captor.

Eight words that even caused the calm and collected Shockwave to shellshock from right his core.

Just eight innocent but very much heavy words...

“Is your grandchild too. Optimus is the sire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Another cliffhanger! Optimus! How dare you! XD
> 
> Thank you son much for reading, kuddoing and commenting :D that makes my day!
> 
> I super apologize for the cruel long wait... I had exams and they were brutal! literaly! D'X But now they're over and I could finally finish this one... honestly talking it just needed to be polished and proof reading (plus ad that last part)... remember I'm beta-less and of course English is not my mother language, so please be kind and show me -if you see anything I've hadn't- the mistakes I've made in the text :)
> 
> Thanks again for all the atention! xoxo Without you this wouldn't have gone more beyond chapter 2 XD
> 
> Special thanks to MissSparkles for creating Servant's awesome universe xoxox and of course allowing me to do this for fun ;) xoxo -more hugs and kisses-
> 
> And thank you all dear readers! Love you too!
> 
> xoxoxo
> 
> PS: is 4 AM in morning... I should be asleep but couldn't leave this another second unpublished ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primus bless the vacations!  
> Listening to: SOAD  
> Here's another chapter for you all :D  
> Hope you've have enjoyed Servant again now that it was posted here on AO3.  
> Warning for this chapter... bots 'facing ;)  
> This is a stright continuation from the last chapter.  
> Enjoy.

Ultra Magnus remembered now how Megatron reacted that day his son slept in kaon for the first time, when Alpha Trion dared to slap him... And the Emperor almost jumped him to rip off his head for daring to touch...

He gulped, feeling too weak to even keep the Magnus' hammer in his hands. His head trying to conceive how was it possible that their perfect son would have a one night stand with the decepticon Emperor; as his carrier, Ultra knew how much Optimus feared him.

Then how...?

Did Megatron forced himself on him?

Threatened him?

Whatever was the case, he was carrying his grandchild now and that can only mean one thing for the autobot's noble society.

Alpha Trion knew Yoketron would never lie to him, especially with something as serious and delicate as this.

"Optimus! What the frag have you done!?"

However Optimus was unconscious to answer his livid sire.

Looking at the red, ancient mech, Ultra Magnus knew he was thinking the same he was; but the elder mech was even more dramatic than he was.

"You!!!" He suddenly barked at the shocked Emperor. "You- you forced yourself on him! You raped him, you beast!!"

Megatron was too shocked after finding out of his surprisingly delicate situation to defend himself and only looked at his sire to-be with a combination of shock/indignation face.

_ 'I did not _ !!' He thought.

"He did not."

Someone voiced his thoughts. Yoketron.

"Then how you explain this?! My son would never mess around anyone! He's--- was a virgin! As our culture demands him to be!!" Alpha Trion roared still being held by Yoketron's powers.

Prowl and Jazz did their best to not look uncomfortable, after all it was Prowl's fault all this episode; all because he tried to make the young Councilor rest some after so much stress.

"Let's calm down first, Alpha Trion, I'll explain." Tried the old cyberninja causing the enraged creators to frown at him angrily.

"Yoketron..." Started the Magnus. "If you knew something then, then why the frag you kept your trap shut?!!" Now he was sharing his mate's anger and used the language he promised to never use again as a Magnus... Language only low ranked soldiers used.

Yoketron's silence all this time enraged him... And few things can do that... This one, one of them.

"I'll explain." Again, Yoketron said with a calmness that only enraged both creators more than they already were.

The white and gold cyberninja directed his look towards the shocked Emperor and the unconscious Optimus and started:

"The night Councilor Optimus and my students stayed here was stressful for your son after all the events, that is why they contacted me and I boarded a ship as fast as I could."

That was the truth...

"But even with all the stress they had, the three of them were tired and soon fell in recharge,"

Anticipation of what was about to say caused some strange combination of rage/fear in the sparks of the Magnus and High Councilmech.

"Sadly none of my students -as tired as they were- noticed in time when young Optimus got up from his recharge and left to explore the building palace-city."

That was still the truth...

Alpha Trion was at the edge of a spark attack now.

"When they noticed he left their assigned quarters, was too late."

Both creators were growing pale per second.

"They followed his track of energy towards a secluded area, the Emperor's private area which was heavily guarded."

Even Shockwave took a seat again to listen with rapt attention as Megatron hugged his unconscious 'mate' tighter. After all, he knew well what happened, however had no idea how Optimus reached that state.

"I finally arrived to help them and pass the guards towards the Emperor's private quarters..." He took a vent while processing how to say this to the couple of very overprotective creators. "And found the Councilor with the Emperor in the berth, recharging. They've obviously interfaced considering the energy and... Smell that lingered in the air."

Again, that was still true; but the most important part was how did Optimus got there?! Prowl tried to control his aura field. After all it was his fault that they were in the border of another pointless war again.

"When we checked on young Optimus," The Master hurried to add as both creators were about to blame Megatron for raping their son. "We've noticed it was completely consensual; no fighting marks and..."

"And...??" Tried Alpha Trion.

"The Emperor was the one in the bottom all the time, the Councilor somehow took him and the other hadn't refused but accepted him openly." Concluded Yoketron.

Both the Magnus and his ancient mate heard everything with rapt attention, but somehow felt something was missing.

Their son was a virgin and had strong morals about not just jumping random -if any- mechs and femmes! How could he interface a mech he clearly feared and  _ spike  _ him to impregnate him as well?!

"Later we've found young Optimus sleep-walked. We don't know how that is possible, however we believe it was due to all the stress he'd suffered lately and... Took it on the cause of it." The cyberninja Master concluded while looking at the Emperor as if passing him the word.

Prowl for his part knew how much that will cost him, that big-fat lie his Master had just spit for him between half-truths won't be cheap.

Jazz almost pitied him, after all Prowl was the best of the dojo after their Master.

"You're saying MY SON raped the Emperor?!!" Now it was Ultra Magnus turn to roar. "Is that what you're saying, Yoketron?!"

However it wasn't the cyberninja who answered;

"He didn't raped me! Frag! It was the most amazing interface I've had in my life! Considering he was still a virgin and very clumsy at the beginning." Started the Emperor with a hint of indignation then finished with amusement while remembering how he 'the Prince' had to teach his 'knight in shiny armour' how to touch him.

"We all know you 'cons like to take it rough!" Spat Alpha Trion who insisted that something horrible just happened and now believed his son raped the Emperor while sleepwalking!

"It wasn't rape! He's too sweet to do that even when sleepwalking!" Barked back a now angered Megatron causing the creators of his unconscious lover to shot glares at him...

He'd said too much.

"You KNEW he was sleepwalking! You knew and still took advantage from him!!?" Ultra Magnus roared now struggling against the psychical bonds from Yoketron's power.

For a moment Megatron considered answering something like ' _ I didn't do it, he jumped me _ ' but then, remembering something about autobot nobles and pregnancy then simply said: "Yes."

"You... You...... You... Decepticon!!!" Now it was Alpha Trion's turn to struggle to jump this 'beast' and strangle him until he dies.

"I'm carrying his child, Alpha Trion, you know what that means." Now the Emperor was smirking evilly at his two future creators in-law who now paled.

"That you must prepare for the bonding ceremony. Autobot's law, especially unwritten autobot noble's law." Finished for him his loyal Ambassador to Optimus' creators shock.

Is true, their laws forced them to bond if they conceived, unless there was some kind of arrangement about it. Like the one between the Magnus and Alpha Trion; but still they lived together and... Interfaced very often.

And there was no arrangement between them and the Decepticon Emperor. So that means Optimus would have to bond him or be dishonoured by his own people.

"You fragger!! You knew that and took advantage from him in his state to get your own disgusting goals!!" Roared and thrashed wildly Ultra Magnus now in the verge of tears. "He will never forgive you! Never!!"

That caused Megatron to look at him with some little interest.

"You've just taken his freedom of choice! You... You monster!!" Now the Magnus cried. "You don't care about him, only about what YOU want! How you expect him to be happy if he's being forced?!"

Then Yoketron let him go, only for him to fall on his knees and cry bitterly with his hands on his face. Magnus' hammer forgotten.

If the case was another, if the brute wasn't carrying his grandchild, now that he was free, Alpha Trion would have ordered his Magnus to kill the Emperor... But it was impossible now and soon their families would be united.

His pure creation... His pure bloodline... Stained by...

He was let go too and too fell on his knees and hands to grab and fist at the ground.

"Optimus... My Optimus..." He started whimpering… And then- "IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He roared ready to jump the couple, but again Yoketron stopped him with his power. "I've told you to never come this Pit alone!!! Is your fault!!"

Ultra Magnus looked up frown his sorrow only to see the enraged Alpha Trion curse and place the blame on their innocent son...

"How dare you?!!" Now he roared at the red elder. "Is NEVER the victim's fault, Trion! How dare you blame our son when he was practically helpless against any manipulations set on him?!"

That caused the eldest to look down at his Magnus with blue fire-lit optics and said when in rage: "He's your son! Is your fault! This rebellious part of his code is yours! Not part of my code!!!"

Silence was made and no one dared to move one single cable in fear the tense energy might break against the one who dared to break it.

It was pretty obvious Alpha Trion crossed a line.

"Youu...!" The blue mech started before jumping his much older partner as Yoketron let him go.

"He's your son!!" Alpha Trion insisted when dodging the Magnus' hammer blow.

"How dare you! He's OUR son! And maybe it was YOUR old-glitched code who made him sleep-walk!" The Magnus still tried to get him but the old fragger was fast and the hammer wasn't helping at all; so he let it go and went for the eldest barehanded.

Everyone stared with wide optics at how the autobot Commander and the High Councilmech fought and cursed each other and each other's code... Everyone except Yoketron who predicted it.

Years, millenniums of training and several Magnuses gave him his experience. Plus working for Alpha Trion on several occasions made him see this fight as easy as a mathematician can predict the results of an equation.

"Who the frag gets impregnated to a mech in their first and only night stand?!" 

"And who the slag frags the new virgin Magnus to demand loyalty?!"

"Is your filthy code! Is the only thing that can make said brute fall pregnant by only ONE night stand!"

"And is yours that made him jump a much bigger mech than him when sleepwalking! You like to jump bigger mechs and impregnate them! Maybe that is written in his code too!"

On and on the curses and confessions continued that made Megatron twist his face in disgust at the revelations. Besides it was too much to process for his poor processor; enough with finding out he was carrying from one night stand with a virgin.

"And they call us brutes." Mused the Emperor.

Optimus for his part started stirring and taking deep vents again, ready to wake up, enjoying the warm familiar embrace he was in...

Then in a soft way a memory slipped past his barriers and caught his attention...

...

* * *

 

_ Of a beautiful prince dressed in his royal attire... His handsome face and captivating crimson optics… Everything about him was about sexuality. _

_ He said he was for him to take in payment for saving him from the  _ **_evil dragon…_ **

**_Which Evil Dragon_ ** _?? _

_ The prince reached for him as if ready to kiss him... However it was him who kissed his royal highness first! Practically jumped him! _

_ "Oh! Easy my sweet saviour!" Tried the prince... _

_ A prince who was very much familiar now...  _ **_Megatron_ ** _! _

_ Optimus wasn't talking at all, just pushing his 'prize' towards the berth; but Megatron had other ideas... _

_ "Allow me, my sweet knight..." He purred before reaching down towards Optimus' valve cover, however to his surprise the spike came out, causing the young Councilor gasp and groan before biting down on his perfectly crafted lower lip. _

_ His spike seal was just broken! By itself! _

_ Megatron stared down at the big-blue shaft that now stood proudly erect in front of him. Wide opticed, the Emperor reached down to touch it softly, after all it just broke its' own seal... It must have hurt a little considering how aroused the autobot was. _

_ “Well, well, what do we have here?” _

_ The little autobot groaned when the Megatron touched him, and the Emperor himself let out a little purr of lust before tightening his legs. _

_ Optimus then noticed how the other's codpiece was missing and lubricant started straining his silver thighs before said Emperor lowered himself onto his knees and licked teasingly the bulbous head of his aroused equipment before kissing it in a delicious suckle. _

_ "O-oooh...!" Was all he could say as the little pain that sometimes still tinged his now free spike faded to an explosion of pleasure like he'd never felt before. _

_ Megatron groaned as he took more and more from the virgin spike in his mouth, savouring Optimus' virgin-sweet pre-cum, sometimes even grazing it with his pointy fangs to arouse him further and make him swell in his mouth. _

_ Then suddenly he was pushing his 'prince' from his spike, assaulted his mouth and pushed him towards the berth. _

_ Megatron only purred and spread his legs wider as he pushed his fat spike in the welcoming slick heat causing Megatron to cry out… _

_ He came in too fast! _

_ Wet valve lips encased him as he buried himself deeper, strong muscles squeezed him deliciously while pulsing rhythmically with the Emperor's spark. _

_ "Oooh my precious mech… So eager! Frag me good~!" The one beneath Optimus groaned as his hips rattled in desire and his valve burned like fire. _

...

* * *

 

Optimus would have screamed but took a loud in-vent instead as he fully woke up.

For any other mech that would have been a very arousing memory, but for him was like the vision of a crime!

If Megatron wasn't... Well... Megatron -a very open minded mech- he could have accused him of rape!

However that wasn't the only problem... Said Emperor seemed to know right then and there he was sleepwalking and took advantage from the situation!

But still... Optimus never thought he'd ever do THAT to the mech he feared! Or that said mech enjoyed it fully even when he was so clumsy... Even then he encouraged him to do it again and again until he was able to control himself -after four spike overloads- and after so many fraggings the autobot overloading before the valve around him, then finally at the fifth try they were capable of making sweet love.

_ ‘Oh Primus!’ _

"Oh Primus!!" He cried before trying to jump from the other's arms. "Let go of me!"

"Shh... Is ok precious, nothing happened, we shall bond soon as your own autobot rules states. Nothing wrong happened." Megatron tried to calm him but his words only worked in horrifying him more!

"N-no! This is not ok... Please... Let go of me!" Tried a now desperate Optimus.

"Can you feel it?" Megatron then said completely changing subjects. "The sparkling, is right here." He added by taking Optimus' hand and placed it on his still flat abdomen. "And it recognizes you as their sire... It wants you near."

The little autobot only stared with an incredulous face to the one holding him captive until it finally hit him...

"You took advantage from me... How could you?" Hissed Optimus trying to pull his hand free.

"You cannot blame me... You were just so beautiful and delicious for me to pass that opportunity... I've had to have you. Besides, it was a long time since the last time I was spiked now that I remember, so only you can be the sire as your cyberninja said... But I don't mind taking your spike as much as you wish to impale me... Ohh... I loved it every second as your virgin flui--"

"Enough!!" Barked Optimus before slapping him hard across the face. "What the frag is your problem?!"

Thanks Primus his sire was busy fighting his carrier and hadn't heard him talk like that. Otherwise he would have been in serious problems.

"You are... I need you so much... Must have you..." Megatron started before lowering himself to try and take a kiss, completely ignoring that he was just hit.

"My lord, I suggest you control yourself; that behaviour is only upsetting your mate. Take him more into consideration." Suggested his Ambassador as both autobot elders still fought...

And now Optimus noticed.

"What is going on here?" He tried still struggling against the Emperor.

"Oh nothing, my sweet, just your creators trying to place blame on something. However, I can hardly complain..." Megatron explained before lowering himself again towards his price to kiss him---

But now Optimus had a knife. Sharp tip pressing against the Emperor's main energon line.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. I won't repeat myself, my lord." He hissed in pure anger now...

And even when Megatron thought he was cute when angry, recognized a threat when saw it... Or felt it against his throat.

"Very well, my love. Even when it saddes me to release you and have your spark away from mine, I must if you insist." Recited almost sadly their ruler.

"Stop with your poems and just let me go!" Exclaimed Optimus pushing the little tip further to even Shockwave's amusement.

The Ambassador knew the sire of his Emperor's sparkling would never hurt him; but this is good for the spoiled Megatron, to understand when 'no' means 'no'.

The cyclops let out a vent. Knowing the little Councilor made him see he won't tolerate anything unfair... And Megatron falling pregnant to hurry their bonding was unfair for his standards.

Also he couldn't hide under his creators' wings anymore and play 'courting' games to waste time; it must be done now.

Finally Megatron allowed Optimus to let go and this one stood away from him and rattled his armour in an obvious display of disgust.

The Emperor pouted at that: "Don't hate me for loving you so much. Besides, I didn’t know or expected you to be that big..."

However Optimus' reaction wasn't what he was expecting; he looked down at him a couple of enraged cold-blue optics that practically froze his spark. "That is no love, Megatron, is just lust and desire. And no different from what others feel towards my frame, just that you're big and powerful and our Emperor, which means if I don't submit to your whims you can screw us all!"

Now even Shockwave was shocked. He knew Megatron would never do that; however the autobots thought he would.

Well, it was up to Megatron to prove his little mate he was no threat to them.

"Believe me, my beloved, if I had wanted to enslave you all, I would have taken you long ago from your stupid creators and wouldn't have played their ridiculous 'courting' games just to earn your trust and respect. I've saw a chance to touch you, yes; I've taken advantage from it, yes; you cannot blame me when you're the only mech I've ever wanted and yet you slip away from me when I can just take you easily by using force." Megatron started.

Optimus frowned at him harder; his blue optics almost two thin slits as if saying:  _ 'I dare you try _ '.

"But I won't, because I want a mate, a real mate who's not just a trophy. You're too valuable and precious to be that. And yes, I know we can go war, but I don't want it, I just want you and nothing else." He continued. "Yes, I feel lust for you... And who wouldn't when you're just so precious, almost divine. I want your love and I promise you mine, my utter devotion... Optimus..."

This time he slipped his aft from the chair and knelt in front of his mate to-be, the sire of the happy creation that rested within him.

"Optimus, will you bond with me?" His proposal full of hope.

Jazz choked and coughed loudly not believing what he was seeing.

Prowl for his part was trying hard to hide his smirk...

... After all he too can access the Emperor's comm-link and 'suggested' him what to say to the angered young Councilor to win him over... IF he wanted to win him over and not just take him and grant himself the security only he can frag him.

Optimus' frown softened until he was looking down at the kneeling, expectant mech in front of him with an interested look.

Something within him clicked...  _ 'It must be the sire's protocols _ ' he thought bitterly.

:: _ Your Majesty, give him time, remember he thinks you've taken his freedom and that upset him _ .:: Prowl said to the kneeling one when feeling his frustration at the lack of response from the mech of his dreams.

"We'll bond anyways." Mused Optimus looking away.

"Yes... But I wish you to want to bond me. I promise you love and loyalty forever, even when my spark beats no more." Tried Megatron.

Optimus looked down at him again with some little distaste. "And still you'll go to others for a frag when I'm not willing? I'm not interested in rising your bastards or ensuring their wellbeing or their carriers."

Megatron's optics widened. Optimus wanted complete and exclusive loyalty. So that means he won't be able to take another consort ever... Or lover. If he ever desires another mech or femme he'd have to remember that condition set from Optimus.

Well, he was fine with not taking another consort. No one in his family had taken more than one since... Since his great-grandsire can remember, even if it was allowed by their standards. And as the Emperor he  _ can  _ take other lovers...

...unless his first and favourite mate disapproves.

Anyways it was so long since the last time he’d taken a casual lover to his berth, or he’d went to another’s berth. It was usually him and Starscream lately to satisfy both their needs… Too much to do and to consider, and they as brother in-arms were to the reach to the other.

He hadn’t laid optics on another until he’d seen the Magnus’ creation.

"I won't have optics, nor body for another that is not you, Optimus. My spark, my soul and my body will be only yours to take, yours to touch and no one else's; and I wish my word was enough to assure you, but I swear on my spark, on my Empire, on my creators' honour that I will be exclusively and only yours as I know you will be with me."

Optimus' mouth moved to one side, as if his processor refused to believe this mech; after all this one was the one who just took his freedom since the very first moment he saw him.

He let out a vent then thought, that first moment Megatron was ready to take him he was ready to sacrifice for Cybertron... But, what changed?

Maybe his creators protecting... No,  _ overprotecting  _ him and programing him to dislike Megatron even when he tried to know him better. Well, Megatron wasn't making it easy; he was always trying to touch… and those looks he’d gave him were not helping.

It seemed like part of his culture was to touch and interface even with friends just because. Well then, if they're going to bond, that must stop.

"I have one condition before accepting." Said the young Councilor to the now surprised on-his-knees Emperor. "You will respect the courting ceremony until the preparations of the celebrations are ready,"

Megatron nodded eagerly.

"That means you will respect me as well; no touching, no interfacing me or others until the bonding night," Continued Optimus to the now shocked Megatron. "And to ensure that you must wear a chastity belt that I myself will lock on you -because I doubt my sire would ever let go-. Understand? Is that clear?"

Megatron was paralyzed in utter shock:

_ -No interfacing, _

_ -No touching, _

_ -A belt! _

It seemed like too much!

:: _ Accept, Majesty. It won't take long for the preparations, you're already carrying and I believe Alpha Trion wouldn't want it to be obvious until AFTER you're both bonded _ .:: Prowl tried.

The Emperor considered that.

"A belt?" Megatron tried in a hushed whisper. But Optimus still heard him.

"That way you will remain pure until our bonding night." Nodded Optimus. Security about his conditions written all over his face and even body.

"I won't be able to self service!" Cried the Emperor.

"Correct." Stated the Councilor. "I need to know how much you're willing to give for me. Besides, when my creators stop fighting they will start with the preparations ASAP. So you won't need to wait too long my lord. Knowing my sire... He'll have everything ready within a week or less."

Megatron considered that: a full week without even self serving but then a whole night with his Optimus. By then his valve would be on fire and aching for any touch! He might jump his smaller fiancee.

But then he'll have that perfect and glorious spike stretching him so perfectly again... For hours to no end, after all, carrying bots were always in need for a good spiking.

And when he was sated down there he'll break his virgin mate's seal... So...

"Deal!" Exclaimed Megatron.

"Good. Then yes, I accept to bond with you, my lord." Optimus said with a serious face as if he'd just closed a negotiation with a business partner instead of a future mate.

"Yes!" Megatron almost jumped him but this time his ambassador stopped him by the arm.

"Don't break the deal so fast, Majesty." Said the cyclops to the cyberninjas' and Optimus surprise.

"I won't..." Megatron said before asking Optimus for his creators: "And where are those two ole now?"

As they had their own battle, completely forgot about the two elders who were now missing.

…

* * *

 

As Optimus and Megatron negotiated their terms of bonding, Ultra Magnus also negotiated with his much old older partner and the sire of his creation… but from a very much different angle...

Alpha Trion groaned in pleasure as his lover pumped his aching valve full of his burningly sweet transfluid again and suckled his neck.

"Oh Ultra... I understand... Uhh! That was  _ good _ ... Sweet Allspark!" The ancient mech moaned and mewed as his valve pulsed around the softening intrusion still encased in a powerful grip.

"We will protect him, Trion... He won't abuse him, we’d educated Optimus well. Besides the Emperor has our grandchild... And may carry more... You never know." Said in a whisper the blue autobot Commander.

"Hmm... He's the E-mperor..." He gasped as the waves of his intense overload still ran through his old frame. "He may not... Optimus would..."

"I believe in our son... He can handle anything, he's ours after all, he couldn't have better creators. Besides, with all that is happening he will control Megatron."

"Primus hears you... Oh!" His blue optics widened when felt the soft spike re-harden and swell within him. "U-ultra... We're not at home... We can't continue here! That is how the baby found out about us! And if he did... Others can here! Ultra! Ooh!"

"Just one more, Trion... No harm will come... I need you now." The one on top then claimed the other's lips in a passionate kiss before moving his hips in a slow and deep motion.

"Is- is the...ohh... Third time~!" Counted the eldest causing his mate to chuckle and lick his audio.

Alpha Trion flushed and moaned while hugging his much bigger, stronger and younger mate as he rode him blissfully.

The old mech thanked Primus the Magnus was wearing a cape so even if someone caught them they wouldn't be able to see much... Like the way he spread his legs obscenely wide or how his valve lips were stretched open and sucked the blue spike while transfluid and lubricant oozed from it when his Magnus thrust so vigorously deep in him...

At least that.

Oh but Primus Alpha Trion loved it when it poked and caressed each and every one of his ancient and very much receptive nodes to the opening of his even more ancient carrying chamber... And gods above! He loved to be filled to the brim with the youngest's transfluid... Loved when the Magnus made him wet!

Only his Ultra Magnus can ever make him wet… no one else could in the past without artificial aid… and that was why he was almost a virgin when they’d started all this thing; so tight that the only missing thing from his valve was his annoying seal -he was grateful it was long gone-

It was all Magnus’ idea since it was too hard to get him hard… but not that hard to make him wet...

"Oohh Ultraa..."

"Yes, yes Trion... Me too... Ohh..." The youngest gasped understanding his lover that was so close to overload again, if the ripples from the lovely ancient valve was not enough warning.

Then it exploded... The valve squeezing tight the still pumping spike as Alpha Trion bit down his lip to muffle his scream of completion, closely followed by the burningly delicious rush of heat filling his insides out and his Magnus's groans.

"Ohh Trion..." The blue one then kissed softly his much older mate who tried hard to vent some air back to cool off.

They cuddled for a moment, still enjoying the afterglow of such amazing overload with the little valve still embracing its desired intrusion...

:: _ Sir, are you done? Your son and the Emperor have reached an arrangement and now decided to go looking for you both _ .:: Yoketron informed the Magnus through his comm-link.

"We'll be ready, thank you, Yoketron." He answered before pulling out from his purring mate.

"Come on, Trion, we must clean up before the baby and his fiancee find us and see us like this."

However Alpha Trion was completely lost after that last overload.

The Magnus was tempted to continue when watched his partner in such state: legs spread and stained, optics dimmed and him purring like a cyberkitten, valve lips plush and very sensitive just like the inflamed red external node... Transfluid...  _ His  _ transfluid running from the tightening valve to the ground through the slit of his aft, dripping its pearly, tempting substance.

"Oh Trion... You're a vision. But we must not let the baby to find his parents like this, it can traumatize him."

To his surprise however his lazy old mate offlined on him, leaving him the task to clean him and himself.

"Trion... Don't think I won't claim payment from this." Warned him the now clean Magnus before lifting up the unconscious and very much sated elder bridal style.

"Sire! Carrier! What happened?" Then Optimus found them. Next him was Megatron with Yoketron.

"Nothing, baby, your sire just tired himself out. But we came to an arrangement too." Said the Councilor's carrier while trying to hide his extremely pleased and sated tone.

Yoketron lowered his head in respect and Megatron -with his now oversensitized carrier's olfactory sense- sniffed out the air...

"What is that smell?! Who dared to interface in my garden?!" He barked out.

"I don't know Megatron, you should find out the couple of age younglings who did it." Answered calmly the Magnus still holding his recharging mate.

Good thing he'd always brought with him a pocket in his subspace with cleaning and polishing rags, otherwise there would have been too obvious they were interfacing.

However the mess they've left behind was another thing.

"Carrier... Dad," Optimus started walking towards them. "I've accepted the Emperor's proposal and he accepted my conditions. How long you think sire can take in arranging everything for the celebration?"

The Magnus grimaced. His too-much-young son... His baby... Practically a newspark for him... Forced to marry a mech he'd impregnated when unconscious. ' _ I bet Megatron is dancing on one leg _ .' He mused darkly in his head thinking that Megatron did this on purpose.

"I don't know, son... But it must be before his carrying becomes too obvious."

"I know... I also know many racists in the Senate won't approve." The youngest said with a sigh while thinking about Skyfall and other two. However, they'd rather sell him than losing their afts to the decepticons and a possible war.

Well, maybe Skyfall doesn't fear Megatron, but he won't try anything once Alpha Trion announces the celebration.

Optimus almost groaned when imagining his old sire's face when in the ceremony... A grim and at the same time livid one, wishing more than ever to kill the fragger who used a sparkling to marry his son.

That is what low-life bitches do to gain a good husband that won’t bond them otherwise.

Megatron continued sniffing the air looking for the source of the interfacing smell, completely distracted from what happened around him...

... And the Magnus noticed.

"Optimus, my sweet child," He started wishing more than ever to caress his beautiful blue face, but he had his arms full with Alpha Trion on them. "Even if I'm not pleased with this..." He trailed off while looking at the sniffing Emperor. "You’ve got yourself a mate now, a mate who's... Very distracted now because of his carrying. He's the Emperor... Our Emperor, which means you'll take a huge weight on your shoulders as his mate, even more now that he's carrying. You will be his equal as he will be yours, you will be as much Emperor as he is, is a responsibility to take in count.

But I trust you, with all my spark, you're the Magnus' and Alpha Trion's son, you were raised to be a ruler one day, however I've never in a million years thought you would rule us all; not like this. Is in your code, Optimus, you can and will do a good job every day you wake up."

Optimus stared at his carrier as a child observed their parent when giving them a very important advice: with wide blue optics staring into the other's blue ones.

"Take care of your mate; even if I don't approve the way he forced us to make you bond him, he needs you now, and so does your sparkling within him." Continued the Magnus.

"Daddy..." Tried Optimus and for a moment Ultra saw his so small, happy and beloved little son as a sparkling again.

"I love you Optimus, you are our little miracle, and an immense miracle to our people, only you could tie again both cultures and races, baby, you're invaluable and even that brutish mech out there can see it."

Optimus chuckled.

The Magnus was about to say more but then Megatron was sniffing at him... Loudly.

"What you think you're doing?!" He snapped before slapping the other on the nose letting go for a moment and partially his unconscious mate. "Respect your in-laws, Megatron!"

The Emperor grunted and stroked his nose grumbling some curses… Not noticing something changed.

"And don't curse! I don't want my grandchild's first word to be a curse!"

Optimus only stared from mech to mech. The moment between him and his carrier, broken. Over.

Yoketron again lowered his head but this time to smirk.

...

* * *

 

Starscream was tired, plus really pissed off. He couldn't play 'plant' forever! Besides his sparkling grows with each passing day and he wished more than ever to touch it, to feel it, to tell them that even if he was captive that he loved them.

But as the belly grows, the sire became more and more overprotective and now never left his side!

He wondered how things were going for the empire, how Megatron was handling his disappearance and his courting with this planet's rulers’ son.

' _ I wish I was a bug on the wall when they meet _ .' He chuckled mentally remembering that meeting he assisted with his friend. The overprotective creators sandwiching their precious son from a possible -really non existent- threat.

Unconsciously his hand moved towards his little belly. His sparkling wriggling and swimming around in their liquid.

' _ Maybe I hate your idiotic sire, but I love you _ .' He thought for his creation who stopped moving for a moment and instead send him a pulse of love back from their little spark.

_ 'I hope we can get out from here soon, baby, away from this golden-cage-pit and bunch of idiots _ .'

...

* * *

 

Two days later Alpha Trion wasn't pleased at all with announcing his son's betrothal with the Emperor...

...nor was Skyfall.

"But Alpha Trion, what made you change your mind so fast? I thought that impure brute was no good to mix it with your pure-blood son!"

"Things changed, Skyfall, things that doesn't pleases me at all; but Megatron came with a proposal that I just couldn't refuse." Mused the ancient mech to the frowning shuttle.

"If you need my help in getting rid of that brutish pest, you have it, just tell me and we, together can take him and his empire down." Almost growled the shuttle to the grim eldest.

"I wish I had done that before, Skyfall, but now is impossible. Even if I dislike the idea, my son must make the sacrifice for us."

The shuttle grunted and frowned.

"What did he do? I'm sure it can be turned to our favor." He insisted.

For his part Alpha Trion thought -after Ultra's explanation- that things will go to their favour anyways. He'd raised his son well.

"Alpha Trion, what did he do so you would change your mind so fast and then hurry their bonding?" Demanded the shuttle.

And then insisted...

And insisted!

"My son ruined me! Is what happened!" Now roared back at him the ancient mech. "He was seduced by the decepticon and this one got himself with spark! My grandchild!! My code is within that beast!"

For a moment Skyfall looked shocked, then angered.

"Those decepticons... They are a menace to our people! Our culture!" He said darkly. "We can still win this, you don't need to do this."

"Don't tell me what to do, Skyfall, I don't tell you what to do either, and unlike you I'm not willing to slaughter blood of my blood!"

"Sometimes some measures are necessary to keep things pure."

"Then focus in your family that I will focus on mine!" Barked one last time the High Councilmech to the other Senator, then let out a vent. "I hope you and your family to be there by the way... In silence, Skyfall; this can benefit us all, think about it. New lands to discover and more credits to our accounts."

"How can a group of brutes benefit me but by corrupting my sons?!" Exclaimed angrily the shuttle patriarch.

"Come on, Skyfall, your family is too proud to mess around with brutes." Snorted Alpha Trion. "They won't get near them even when drunk or seduced."

However the shuttle grunted and stroked his whole face with a big hand before groaning.

"What happened?" Now it was Alpha Trion's turn to ask.

"One of my grandsons just had your son's same problem." Said darkly the shuttle.

"They've knocked up a decepticon?" Tried the eldest with an incredulous look and a lifted optic ridge... Even if he knew better.

"A  _ decepticon  _ seduced him! And even worst! A  _ mech _ !!" Now roared an almost out of himself Skyfall. "And on top of the cake... The fragger is now carrying!!"

Alpha Trion let out a vent and shook his head. "You win, my friend, now that is nasty. Well, at least he's not the Emperor and you can kick him later if he doesn't get what you need."

"I guess that is true..." Mused Skyfall still looking at the moody old mech.

' _ Allspark be cursed! How could it ever create the decepticons _ ?!' Thought the shuttle before Alpha Trion spoke again:

"We're in the same situation... And we can't get rid of the carriers."

"Indeed..." Answered Skyfall in a dark tone.

"Now, I need you and all of your family to be there, this is a very important event and I need all autobot's high society to be there so that brute can get to the rules and not just kidnap my son."

Skyfall grunted but nodded. "We will be there. Just don’t ask us to smile."

“Of course not, of course not...” Mused Alpha Trion in a dark tone while thinking that scowling at the carrier of his grandchild was not a good idea either. “Just keep a neutral face.”

The old shuttle nodded with a nasty look, not happy at all at having to welcome a decepticon to their group, even if the arrangement would turn one of them, an Autobot, into an Emperor as well.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mech... just one single decision (Magnus' decision to keep his sparkling) changed everything... blame the muses XD  
> Sometimes scares me where this tread is taking me...  
> Thank you for reading and commenting and of course, the kuddos and more comments :D
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super apologize for the long time without updating DX I have a long pre story to explain it... my dear friend MissSparkles knows..  
> If you wish to read it, here it goes:  
> Since March this year I've been with my head in the same f*king book about a certain subject in college, because yes, I've failed the same subject 3 times with the same teacher and his stupid aide... the 4th time I try to pass it, the asshole dares to fail me AGAIN even if all the answers were ALL correct... so, I've decided to ask for a revision...which pissed off the teacher and he just marked me for life after giving me a very rude piece of his shitty mind about me being a retard (great)  
> I didn't wanted to fail the same shit for a 5th time, so I've asked help from my fellow classmates to do something since he'd failed several of them too (only 7 out of 35 students approved), but they just chickened out and didn't dared to report the teacher as unfair and parcialist (as if he's Unicron himself and may eat their lives away)...then I've literaly had to speak with every single one authority on college to help me, but no one did anything (because they don't care) until I've toughed up and spoke with the higher authority in there; he helped me, thanks to him I could pass since he'd send someone to investigate and stop the asshole from making me fail again unfairly as he did 4 times before...  
> What happened next? Now all other authorithies under this man who helped me marked me and practically hates me just because I've made their boss tell them to do their job and stop f+king student's lives.  
> *sighs* and that is just the summary... since they've even dared to hide my points so I wouldn't be able to take one last exam.  
> Their boss told me if I had more problems, I can go with him... but another thing is that they don't want you speaking with him and literally take you away from his office, they want him in the dark about all the injustice they make against us students... coward students btw since they don't dare to face the people they're paying for their services or claim their rights (is a private school) Only I did and I'm alone at this with Primus and now I wanna cry and burn it all... D'X (btw I won't do it because I believe in karma)
> 
> Aaand yeah... thanks for reading that unnecesary thing/excuse/whatever up there XD  
> Please enjoy the next chapter that I've had it done 'till half...halv....whatever, since FEBRUARY! (f+k you school!).... remember is unbetaed and that my mother language is not Englishhhh
> 
> xoxo

For a moment Alpha Trion considered and wondered himself how would the other decepticons take that their second Emperor would be an Autobot.

Worry started growing again in his spark as he knew how those ‘brutes’ solved things.

Again his precious creation was in danger, even if he was bonded to the brutest of them all; his Optimus may never rest in peace ever again and would be in need to fight off other beasts in order to remain where he was and keep the place that rightfully belonged to him.

‘ _Dammit that I’ve haven’t considered that_!’

So far he’d only had diplomatic meetings with Megatron and his Ambassador; but what about the other high ranking decepticons? Like Starscream’s family?

The seekers so far were very reserved since their Winglord disappeared and that was a bad signal.

“Ultra, to my office, now!” He suddenly barked through his comm.

:: _What now, Trion? I’m with--_ -:: The younger tried only to be interrupted by the eldest.

“Is to discuss something we hadn’t taken into count, and about Optimus’s bonding.”

:: _Can it wait_?:: Sighed through the comm the Magnus.

“No.” Was all the ancient mech said before cutting off the connection.

Sitting back down with a loud vent, Alpha Trion took hold of his head and groaned loudly cursing Megatron for -again- daring to look at what was forbidden.

...

* * *

 

"What you mean you're bonding now? And what about Starscream?!" A tall, red and very imposing seeker femme demanded to the Emperor. "Have you forgotten your duties?!"

"No I haven't!" Megatron roared at her back this time lifting himself up from his chair behind his desk. "I've been trying to get that stupid nephew of yours for weeks!"

The femme's optics widened before looking back into his optics.

"What you have to tell me, Megatron?" She demanded in a dark, but calmed tone. "I've been patient enough..." Then took a vent, offlined her optics and moved her head back as if to feel the energy around her. "You've been hiding the truth enough; where is Starscream?"

Megatron gulped but tried to keep himself calmed. "With his new lover, on vacations."

The femme's optics onlined brightly and glared at the Emperor with so much intensity that it made him flinch.

" _Vacations_ is not the right word, Megatron, and the rest is only a half truth." She frowned. "Now, tell me the whole truth."

Her glare could pierce his soul. She was scary when angry.

"I want to hear it!" She exclaimed in a threatening tone that had him sitting again.

"You already seem to know." He tried only gaining a new and more intense glare from the femme.

"I will get him back, don't worry about that; Alpha Trion and the Magnus are helping us already."

"Megatron..." She frowned harder as if fighting to keep her patience on. "The whole truth."

"Aunt-"

"Don't 'aunt'-me! Now, the whole truth!!" Now she roared while flying towards his desk in barely contained anger.

He nodded and lowered his head. "Please, sit."

She did so allowing him to take a deep vent and pinch the space between his nose and optics.

"Starscream had a crush on a shuttle mech, and interfaced him. The shuttle kidnapped him and held him hostage." He started while the seeker femme frowned with each passing word. "And he is in a place where we cannot go, those shuttles have it heavily guarded with devices all around it. If anyone transpass the security line, they just disappear; so now I'm making a deal with them to have Starscream back. Happy??"

She continued frowning as if sensing he hadn't told her everything.

Allspark! How he hates her!

"What else?" She questioned and he sighed.

He'd then explained her everything about those stupid mechs and their evil Patriarch and how they planned to get rid of him with the help of his own abused family.

The femme nodded, satisfied but still without smiling. "You could have told me earlier."

"And? Have you going to war?" Demanded her now Megatron.

"You don't know me, Megatron, even if I've raised you and fed you when your creators were busy. You have still no idea." She mused as if analyzing him.

"Then enlighten me, aunt." He frowned.

She continued analyzing him for a moment before saying: "I wouldn't go to war with the mech that had you carrying his offspring, even by accident."

Megatron paled and his optics widened.

Indeed he had underestimated her.

"I was always there to cover your back when you became Emperor. I still do, and don't like you trying to hide things from me when I only ask for answers, the answers I deserve not just as your aunt but as the seeker's Winglady Mother."

Megatron's right optic twitched after he lowered his head so she couldn't see.

"I will forgive you this time for two reasons, Megatron; one: because you're carrying and that can make you act differently, and two: because you're still young and able to make some mistakes still. However, even if your processor is clouded by your lust towards the sire of your sparkling, you must remember: you're the Decepticon Emperor, processor-distracted by lust is a luxury you cannot afford as a servant of your Empire!"

Megatron kept his head low as she continued.

"However I must thank The Allspark you've chosen a good match, for once. I was already worried you might bond Starscream one day."

Now the Emperor grunted.

"I've heard about the Magnus and Alpha Trion's heir; he might help you balance yourself." The elder femme continued and this time caused Megatron's head to snap up. "If only he wasn't so young and so attached to his creators, particularly his sire."

The Emperor continued staring at his much older but young looking aunt with wide optics, not understanding her.

"You really think Alpha Trion will leave his only creation, the one he was rising and investing his time with, just to become your trophy mate?"

This time he frowned.

"He might be a good mech at spark, but his sire controls him as if he's still a sparkling! Megatron, couldn't you have chosen a better _tribute_ for you?! Besides, he's younger than you!"

It was too much for Megatron to bear that so he snapped: "I have done my work right for vorns! You cannot condemn me for only one sorely mistake! The mistake of falling in love! Besides, if you were against me courting him, why hadn't you stopped me?!"

"First of all, this was more than just ' _one mistake_ '!" She started calmly but with a dark tune causing him to glare back. "It will cost our reputation as civilized beings! On one side we're warriors, yes, not bitches in heat! Besides, with your poor behaviour towards etiquette I doubted you would ever finish the autobot nobility courting process; I've never expected you to hurry it up and act like a slut!"

That was it; Megatron took enough and jumped the eldest femme with the intention of ripping off her head...

But she saw his attack long before he can launch it and dodged it, then blocked it easily before gracefully as a dancer jumped above his head and behind his back to knock him out.

"In other times, Megatron, I would have beaten you to scraps, but you're carrying my grandnephew and the future Emperor..." She hissed against his audio before releasing him from her hold.

He stumbled and looked at her back angrily.

"Things have changed and you hadn't even noticed it. You need someone like Optimus next to you by your side. Good choice." She added as he grumbled. "But yet you could have picked someone in a much lower rank! You have no idea what Alpha Trion will do with his son in said position!"

Megatron's optics widened before exclaiming. "Optimus would never... he... he's his own mech!"

The seeker lady scowled with her beautiful tattooed face before musing: "Really, Megatron? Have you forgotten that you still need to earn his trust after what you did, after how you took advantage from him when in his unconscious state? And on top of the cake, ended sparked-up only to hurry up your bonding him?."

Megatron grunted; he didn't liked to be reminded about that so often.

"Think! His creators are his universe still! He's young and just had a _brute_ sparked with his spawn! He'll call for his creators, especially Alpha Trion to give him advices and even to protect him from you if he feels himself in danger!"

"I will never hurt him!" Exclaimed the mech.

"He's not so sure about that, especially when he had to point a blade to your throat to let him go after he asked you in a civilized way to release him!"

Megatron grunted before mumbling something like: "I was enjoying his company too much... just needed to have him close."

"Is not how it works in a relationship, is not about what you as individuals want, but what you want as a couple, and that is why the courting is so important! A process you just jumped!" She answered. "You don't care about what he want, only about what YOU want! You're a selfish, immature sparkling!"

He grunted again.

"And his sire will take advantage of that. You have no idea what Alpha Trion is capable of... Especially when he had to give his creation to someone he completely rejects!"

"Yeah? And you know him, right aunt?" Asked in a sarcastic tone the Emperor while looking down...

But several seconds of silence made him feel uneasy; until he finally looked up at her and said: "You do?"

The lady only frowned, but not at him in particular.

That gave him his answer.

However instead of remaining in silence, he said: "Considering how old you are, no wonder you know him," He chuckled bitterly. "You can easily be his twin."

The femme continued in silence, then returned her gaze to his optics.

"Megatron, this is serious, bigger than anything you've ever done; is not just an unwilling mech you're trying to earn, but Cybertron's own heir; a young mech who still lives with his creators, who can still be lulled by his carrier to sleep out of nowhere."

Megatron's optics widened again. Just who told her that-----?

Starscream; who else?

"He might pretend to be independant, but he still has to answer to them!" She continued.

"I'll talk to the other two families' elders and we will think in a solution for this situation."

Megatron stood up this time with a shocked face. "Aunt..." But she only lifted up a hand to shut him up.

"This is grave, Megatron," She said in a dark tone. "Alpha Trion's son..." She trailed off before mentally cursing that none of the other families produced a suitable heir for the Decepticon Empire; only Megatron's family had that code... Besides the other families felt much better as advisors and officers than rulers. ' _Lazy bastards!_ '

Not even Starscream wanted to be Emperor and was just happy helping his friend with it -much more freedom. he said-  Another idiot who got himself stuck with an insane shuttle. She thought he wasn't a suitable candidate either.

That left them all stuck with Megatron, the last from Megatronus line since all of them perished in battles while gaining more conquered worlds for the Decepticon Empire... THAT and spark-attacks when they've found their children with the _wrong_ mate.

The seeker lady dearly wished to roll her optics while thinking about it all. Who would have told that Megatron's family's weakness was the spark?

So far Megatron had done a good job for the Empire... And that can only mean that when he failed -if he did- it would be epic... And it was. He fell for the wrong/right mech.

Wrong because he was too young to be independent enough to face his sire.

Right because he was intelligent and very centered.

She had to discuss this with the other families in an emergency meeting.

"Aunt... I love him, I can feel my spark calling for him." Tried an almost desperate and out of character Megatron.

She only looked at him and said: "We will see."

The Elders' Council never met unless if it was to drink some tea and complain about aches that age brought them, that said it means they can easily destroy him if they wished... or worse, make him abort his precious sparkling!

Megatron answers to them if something big happens... and this is huge, now that he thinks about it. To the three old decepticons... his Aunt included.

Before he can try to say anything, the seeker lady lifted up her hand to stop him from talking and said after inhaling and offlining again her optics. "Starscream... Now that you told me in which direction I must look, I can feel him... He's angry, sad, anxious... Carrying a seeker."

Megatron's optics widened. He told her that the seeker was carrying -as Angelwings informed him- but had no idea it was a seeker. That can mean only one thing...

And his seeker aunt onlined back her optics to look at him. "You better make that plan work. There is no time to waste before Skyfall realizes and makes him abort."

Megatron now took a seat on the next couch he could reach feeling suddenly dizzy.

Another worry to add to his current list.

…

* * *

  
Planet Arcade, days later...

Two old mechs, one with a single optic but with mouth, and the other with a red visor sat under the protecting shadow of a tree.

"Ah... My grandson... You think yours is a problem? Well, mine can be a real jerk." Said the one with the single optic.

The other just grimaced in silence.

"At least your grandson is responsible, mine just likes to jump around mechs... Minibots! And you have no idea what this alliance with the autobots has done to him." He continued.

This time the other grimaced in a knowing way.

"Yes... That is why he's so busy around trying for this peace to work, so he'll have more hunting ground!"

"At least he knows he has equipment." Finally mused the other silent one.

"Yeah? But is not like to abuse from it! Come on!" Exclaimed the one with the single optic.

"I wish Soundwave to use his for once." Continued the one with the red visor. "He's still a sealed virgin."

The cyclops one stared in surprise at his counterpart. "He is??" The other nodded. "Then... If the others know... He'll become a target! They'll try to claim him!"

The other groaned and covered his visor in a way of saying: ' _I know_!'

"I"ve tried to introduce him several femmes... I know he likes femmes... But... Nothing! Not even a twitch! I've tried to have him aroused with formulas and even partners sneaking in his room... But nothing worked!!" He exclaimed this time showing his obvious desperation.

"Hmm..." The cyclops hummed before sipping more from his tea. "And his creators hadn't given you more grandchildren... Mine hasn't either... We're passing through difficult times my friend."

Before the other can answer, he got up from his chair to greet their other friend...

"Ah, 'Blade, please, take a seat before you destroy this world, here 'Sync and I are talking about our grand-kiddies and I know you wish to vent and badmouth about yours." The cyclops introduced her the issue.

Her annoyed face could be seen from the space as she sat.

"Poor 'Sync here was saying how Soundwave is still a sealed virgin, while my Shockwave is a promiscuous idiot. Two complete opposites. Why hadn't we arranged a bond between our families again, 'Sync? It could have worked." Tried the cyclops while really contemplating the idea.

"I doubt it." Mused in a dark tone the old visored mech. "One would have wanted while the other didn't."

"Yeah? But that is why there are contracts, like the one you've made your son sign." Insisted the cyclops as 'Sync remembered what his son and mate did to produce Soundwave and finish with the deal. His family was never too interested in bonding or producing sparklings... Not even he was! And he bonded a seeker!

A seeker of all decepticons!

A desperate try from his family to fix the glitch... A useless try.

It almost ended in a disaster since she wanted to interface but he was never in the mood no matter how beautiful she was.

He wondered indeed what kind of glitch his family had.

And not just his family was glitched, but Razor's, Megatronus' and Windblade's were too.

"Frag." He cursed before taking his now cold tea.

"Blady, sweetspark, now tell us the news, we know that Alpha Trion finally accepted your great-grandnephew for his son. Give us some details about how he made it possible." Started the cyclops by the name of Razor.

The porcelain cup she was holding suddenly broke and both mechs stared at her in surprise before 'Sync said:

"... He didn't--"

"He did!!" She roared. "He dared to interface him and got himself with his child!!"

Both 'Sync and Razor groaned, the latter also had his optic covered in one hand.

"He dared to do what his creators did! And his grand creators before them!!! All-fragging-again!!!" This time she'd thrown the rest of the cup and plate far away with rage. The breaking sound was heard not near.

"But... How?!" Now 'Sync looked worried. "I've thought that young mech was very centered and wouldn't just jump others without bonding!"

"It was Megatron who jumped him when he was inebriated! He took advantage from him! And guess how is Alpha Trion; he must be plotting already!" Barked the seeker femme.

Both 'Sync and Razor shared a look, but she continued as if understanding what they were thinking; "He's too young! His creators still handle him as if he is their cyberpuppy! And now after this he'll become closer to them for protection!!"

The two old mechs understood what she meant, perfectly.

After what Megatron did Optimus must be scared, no matter how centered he is or the sire code; the Emperor should have respected the courting process.

"He shamed us." Concluded 'Sync. "Besides, if they bond now..." He trailed off.

"Alpha Trion will take charge." Concluded Razor.

Windblade grimaced with a nasty scowl.

"Megatron has no creators and he's the last from his family line... He can be easily influenced by his in-laws just as his mate to-be is... As if they were his creators." Mused the old cyclops.

A long, deep and tense silence followed.

Then Windblade spoke: "We cannot let that happen; we've worked too hard to get everything we have so Alpha Trion can easily take it from us."

"What you suggest? Termination? Seriously?" 'Sync asked in disbelief. "That will only end with Megatron revealing against us, and with him, the rest of the decepticons, no matter our moves."

"Then give me another solution!" The seeker femme barked in desperation. She knew Alpha Trion better than any other.

Both mechs shared a look and decided to serve themselves more tea before thinking in a possible solution. Razor giving Windbade another cup.

Several minutes passed as they thought, drinking tea, just that, then 'Sync said:

"What if we talk with him... Optimus, right?" He asked the Winglady who frowned in doubt. "We can educate him some, help him to let go from his creators and solve his own life by himself."

"That will be hard. Alpha Trion is guarding him like a cyberhound; he has the entire army of Cyberninjas looking after his cute aft, plus the elite guard marking each of his steps, wherever he goes and whoever he talks to is carefully monitored. After what Megatron did, that mech has lost his freedom... And what is worst, he became just as paranoid as his sire! And who can blame him?!"

Again Razor and 'Sync shared a look.

Then Razor said: "Sounds like a hard mission, but not impossible."

Windblade looked up with a frown.

"Let us think what to do, dear, and stop thinking about terminating Megatron's sparkling as the easiest way out!" Now exclaimed the old visored mech.

She rolled her optics and crossed her arms.

"Megatron isn't the only problem, right sweety?" Now Razor tried while knowing there was more.

The cup in her hand broke again.

...

* * *

 

Optimus felt anxious; something was wrong with him.

He just couldn't concentrate!

"Frag." He cursed before lowering his stylus and allowed his head to bang against his desk.

Prowl and Jazz shared a worried look, Master Yoketron warned them about this.

"Ma' mech... Ya need 'im." Jazz dared to say it first. "He needs ya... Is the code."

Silence followed, then he mumbled: "Why is it so strong?"

"To protect the species." Helped Prowl.

"But we can't! Stupid Megatron! Why did he had to... To...! Argh!!" He roared in frustration while banging his fists on the table.

"Ya can arrange another date." Tried the white Cyberninja.

"Not without sire or carrier there." Again mumbled Optimus.

"Of course, never again you and him alone." Said Prowl.

Optimus onlined his blue optics brightly before suddenly getting up and walked out from his office; both Cyberninjas at his heels.

...

* * *

 

In a meeting with the Council, Alpha Trion received an alert that his precious treasure was leaving his office at a fast speed.

He alarmed until he saw where his child was getting: to his carrier.

For a moment he was tempted to listen what they were talking about, then noticed Optimus sat and curled on Magnus's lap like a child, hugged his carrier and cried.

He let out a vent.

If there was something that can break his spark is the knowledge his son was crying... Or cried, not in happiness.

Earlier both him and his Magnus talked about what to do with the Decepticons that might challenge their creation and both came to the conclusion that Optimus better train harder and become stronger…

Physically stronger, because now mentally he was a sparkling on his carrier’s lap, crying because he didn’t wanted to bond someone he just met.

No one needs to know that his very much intelligent and brave son sometimes still sought for them and cried… not all the times, but in very, _very_ rare occasions like this one, and actually he hadn’t since long ago; he was happy until Megatron dared to show up.

Just one more minute and he can declare this meeting done... Just one more minute… And he can be there with Ultra comforting their son...

"And, Alpha Trion," Started Dai Atlas. "Since your son's bonding will be uniting our peoples with the decepticons, we better start meeting with the Emperor and his own... High Council to discuss about the new rules and possible laws, so when our cultures clashes there won't be... Situations."

The old senator-warrior suddenly started breaking him away from his connection with his son. And everyone waited for his answer.

"Do not worry gentlemechs and ladies, I'll take care of that. We can be calm, Megatron, as you know only wants my son in turn for peace." He said and many grimaced, especially Skyfall.

"Your son's and your sacrifice won't be in vain." Xaaron stated darkly causing the others to nod... Except Skyfall.

He seemed to hate Decepticons with passion... And he did.

When the meeting was over, he rushed to his Magnus' office, but an aide stopped him.

"Sir, you just received a message from Decepticon Ambassador Shockwave."

"What is it?" He asked in a very annoyed tone at being interrupted at what he was meant to do.

"He asked for another meeting for his Majesty the Emperor Megatron, at your residence, tomorrow, sir." Answered the mech.

"Is my agenda full?" The Councilmech asked with a scowl.

"You have time before evening, sir." Was the answer.

"Fine, mark it there, answer the Ambassador and remind me tomorrow." He said before walking again not even waiting for his aide's answer.

Once in front of his Magnus's door, he contemplated just opening it without calling. Prowl and Jazz were out there waiting for their charge to finish with his carrier.

Then he just decided to open it... And Optimus remained on Ultra's lap, not even bothering to jump away.

"Hi dad." He just said from his embrace on his carrier in a hoarse tone.

"My son... What is bothering you so early?" The ancient mech reached for them and stroked his sad son's back. "Let me guess... Is grey with red optics."

Optimus felt how a knot formed in his throat.

Alpha Trion couldn't resist it anymore and hugged his agonizing creation from behind.

"Dad... He's carrying my child... I... I can feel it- something's calling me... Daddy... I'm not ready to become a creator." He cried on Magnus' shoulder.

"I know sweetspark... He was an idiot, still is, but both your carrier and I are here, we'll help you through this, I swear." Promised his sire, then said: "I've coordinated a meeting with him tomorrow..."

Optimus tensed.

"We both will be there and won't let him touch you." Promised now the Magnus.

“Yes… But… I can’t be a sire… I’ve just finished my studies, was about to position myself in the Senate… Now I have to look after a mate and a sparkling!” The youngest cried again. “I’m not mentally prepared!”

Both Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus growled lowly at that, not at their son, but at the thought about Megatron’s acts; Optimus was too young and destined to do great things… If he was going to bond someone someday his suitors had to court him so _both_ could start preparing for the life that awaited them as a bonded pair.

For them, what Megatron did is unforgivable, he dared to take Optimus’ opportunity to evolve… Now he’d just had to deal with it…

Yes, Megatron would have to deal with them just as Optimus had to deal with him; Both elders looked at each other as if their thoughts were in sync, and both were frowning with determined blue optics.

They won’t let their precious creation to suffer, if there was someone who had to suffer, is Megatron, Decepticon Emperor or not.

...

* * *

 

New kaon, that evening...

Megatron was irritable, his valve ached and now itched as more lubricants ran free from between the seams of his panel. He desperately needed relief or he might kill someone soon.

"Hook!!!" He called his medic. "I need you to open my belt or I will kill someone soon!!"

The medic replied though the comlink with a long and colorful list of insults, including how cruel was to seal a carrier's valve when they were carrying.

Once in Megatron's quarters, Hook quickly hacked the code, opened it and let it to Megatron to use it after; after all he'll need it when visiting his intended later.

"Remember, when you want it off the code is 1, 2, 3, 4." Said the medic to a gaping Megatron.

"What? Are you serious??" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... Looks like your mech is not interested in safe passwords, or just wish you to leave him alone when visiting him and his creators." He said saving back his tools. "I'll go now, do not abuse your valve, kid." Mused the medic before leaving Megatron all alone with his now dripping valve and confused thoughts.

However his paralyzing confusion didn't lasted long as his valve now demanded attention.

A special customized fake spike was his partner for the night, and as it was pushed in, he groaned.

It was cold and hard, lifeless. But it would do for now; he wished a particularly big and blue one, throbbing with life, pulsing in heat, opening his delicate folds nicely...

"Ohhh... Optimuuus..." He groaned as his valve sucked in the dildo with loud squelching noises, as if his valve had a mind of its own right now.

Once it was completely sheathed deep within himself, Megatron -while trembling in bliss- turned on the vibrating mode, causing him to yell and thrash wildly in a surprisingly and fast overload.

Hours later he'd completely lost trail of time, the fake spike still buzzing gently within him as he groaned and laid completely boneless on his berth. He could take another five overloads after that first one and now felt as if his legs would remain open forever.

The Emperor was about to fall in recharge when felt someone entering his quarters, but he was just too tired to care who might see him like that... Is not like the Elders and his aunt would come to him now----

The three individuals stood at his berth end and looked down at him for a moment before one of them said:

"Well, at least he did something else than killing everyone."

Megatron's optics onlined powerfully... first thought was to cover himself with a near pillow, then yell at them for daring to enter his quarters just like that!

"What do you want? Get out!" He dared to yell at the trio of elders.

"We have come to announce you that you have a meeting tomorrow with your intended and that we will go with you. we've made a mistake by leaving you alone like an orphan child, Megatron, but not anymore. we might be the Decepticon elders, but also your family." Razor stated as the other two nodded.

All the tired and dizzy Emperor understood was that he was going to see his beloved tomorrow... And his valve constricted in excitement causing him to groan and lay back panting...

' _Not again! I'm tired_!' He groaned in his head.

Then one of the elders walked around his berth, reached for his head and said: "Relax, kid, I'll help you."

Megatron did so, allowing 'Sync to reach his mind and calm him... And soon he was peacefully sleeping.

But the telepath elder continued looking down at him in thought.

“What?” Windblade said as ‘Sync continued looking down at the youngest.

“He better have his mate soon, this sparkling needs their sire.”

“I doubt Lord Optimus may wish to bed our Emperor in his bonding night if he’s still a virgin in mind, especially since Megatron may just jump him and ride him hard… I don’t know you but that can scare anyone.” Razor offered to the other two grimacing elders.

“And what can we do?” Asked the seeker lady. “He will jump young Optimus… and said mechs then will run to his creators for help-- I don’t even want to think about it.” She suddenly said covering her optics and groaned at the idea of a terrified Optimus running away from his bonding chamber crying for his creators.

“I doubt he’s as coward as you imagine him, ‘Blade.” ‘Sync suddenly offered when read her mind again. “But then again, we will meet him tomorrow and the three of us can take their own conclusions.”

They nodded then left Megatron to recharge, the poor carrying mech needed it.

…

* * *

 

The next evening in the Magnus’ Estate, right under a huge crystal tree sat seven bots, Optimus, sandwiched between two unamused and very brave creators, and Megatron, also sandwiched between someone… two old uncles, his Ambassador and his aunt.

Only the elders spoke mostly, Megatron, Optimus and Shockwave were in silence most of the evening… as if they were all too shy to speak in front of their elders.

Especially Optimus who felt as if he was being observed in both mind, body and spark… felt particularly like that in front of that old visored mech, again, was he really Megatron’s uncle? He wondered himself.

But one thing was true, this three elders in front of him were the leaders that supported Megatron, practically his family after all.

Alpha Trion and the seeker lady shared some glares and both Optimus and Megatron wondered why they were so unfriendly towards each other. But still both could deduce there was a story there.

The old visored mech under the name of ‘Sync now smiled at him as if promising him that everything would be alright.

He flushed and lowered his head to drink more tea.

“One more week and everything will be ready.” Said Alpha Trion before adding: “Also, Councilmech Skyfall will be there with the whole of his family, be prepared to go according to plan.”

Those words caused Megatron and Shockwave to stiffen up and nod, after all that would mean Starscream’s rescue from that crazy family.

The seeker lady frowned as if she wished to give some words to Alpha Trion, but held herself as if waiting the right moment to do so.

Then Megatron started fidgeting again, moving as if needing something… and soon voiced it: “Can I hold you, Optimus?”

Those words made said mech’s creators to frown nastily at him: Didn’t he know how a courting works?

“Please,” Spoke softly the old visored mech. “Allow our dear Megatron to be held by dear Optimus, his sparkling wishes their sire near.”

The young Councilor tensed at first, but then when that elder spoke he felt… intrigued? No, interested? No, he didn’t know how to describe it, just that he wished to give it a try, after all the old mech was suggesting that he was the one holding Megatron, not the other way.

Before any of his creators can deny the Emperor, he spoke: “I will, if my creators are ok with it and goes according our rules.”

Megatron immediately nodded as if saying _‘I swear I won’t try anything!_ ’

“Fine,” Alpha Trion said after a moment of tense silence, then made his fingers snap and both Prowl and Jazz appeared. “Go to the small gazebo, meanwhile we will talk...” He ordered the couple and the Cyberninjas to chaperone them while he shared a very serious expression with the other elders.

Optimus and Megatron obeyed, both closely followed by the Cyberninjas until they devised the little gazebo; In there was a soft surface instead of a hardened ground, perfect to lay on it while enjoying nature.

“Come here, my lord.” The young autobot motioned once he sat on the floor. Megatron didn’t needed a second invitation as he rushed in and laid his head on Optimus’ chest before letting out a vent in relief.

Megatron purred happily as he was being softly caressed by the other.

Outside, little shiny bugs flied from crystal to crystal.

“Why you just couldn’t wait?” Suddenly asked Optimus in a soft tone trying to not annoy the other much bigger mech. “Why hurry this up?”

“I’m… Impatient.” Said the Decepticon lord. “Didn’t wanted anyone else trying to take you away… And yes, I’m a very insecure mech on the inside.” He added before the other can ask him.

“This can’t continue, Megatron, you cannot have the worst of you take control forever.” Said the autobot.

“I know… And… I apologize… But I swear, Optimus that I will be a good mate for you, just let me prove myself; I’m not a brute, I might be big and a warrior, but I will kill myself before hurting you.”

Optimus nodded. “Remember what I’ve said, that I will give you a chance. I’m still giving it to you.”

Megatron nodded, then silence followed until the young autobot spoke again: “Tell me more about your people, something no one knows.”

The other bit his lip and looked down before taking in a vent. “Fine… I’ll tell you, but please, I’d like if you keep this in secret… just as our chaperones there.”

Optimus, Jazz and Prowl nodded.

“Well… this has something to do with warframes...”

…

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? please ask if you do ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and the super awesome kuddos! I love the comments! They just make my day :D
> 
> xoxo


End file.
